What Kyle and Jessi Remember Part 2
by vonny25
Summary: A continuation of What Kyle and Jessi remember. It is recommended to read that story first. New disturbing memories are recovered. How will Kyle and Jessi deal with them? Latnok causes more problems. Will the love of Kyle and Jessi survive the new internal and external challenges? What is the meaning of family? Plenty of adventure and scientific developments. A Kessi story.
1. More memories

Chapter 1

More memories

Tom Foss drove in to the driveway of the Trager household. He went and open the door for Jessi and Kyle and found them still holding each other, he said, _Jessi, Kyle get out you are home. _Kyle gave him an empty look and said, _Tom we cannot get out, we are dangerous we don't belong here. _When Jessi heard that she started sobbing again, between sobs she said, _Foss, Kyle is right, takes us to the warehouse, we don't belong in society._

Foss decided to take them to the warehouse there was no use arguing with them, they just did not seem like themselves. Kyle and Jessi got out without trouble at the warehouse and went to a corner and sat on the floor. Tom pushed the couch over and sat to keep an eye on them. He figured he would call Adam in the morning to see if he knew what to do.

Kyle and Jessi appeared to be sleeping however were actually in "their room". They were sitting by each other. Kyle said, _What we did in that room was wrong we stooped down to their level. _

Jessi said, _I don't feel bad about what we did to the Latnok members, but we had no right to torture the guards like that after all they were just doing their job. They had nothing to do with what happened to us. But Kyle what do we do with the memories that came back. Were we programmed to be warfare machines? are we really human?_ Kyle said, _I don't know Jessi, I always thought that what they had us do were just practice scenarios. But they were actually using us to aid the Taliban in Afghanistan, because of us many Americans and innocent Afghanis died._

Jessi said, _I had those bombs detonate at the time that the suicide bombers could do the most damage, and also detonated bombs at the side or the roads when they were most likely to get at least 2 cargo trucks._ Kyle said, _and I provided you and the suicide bombers with justification to do it, as well as the routes that the trucks were going to take. Also I provided information on the most crowded spots in the market places to detonate the bombs._

_What do we do now Kyle? _Jessi said with a guilt stricken face. They had recovered the memories when they saw a middle age Latnok member named Rita Lancaster who was involved in weapon production and would do anything to destabilize regions in order to have bigger sales and a greater profit. The footage from Zzyzx in their brains brought it all together at once. They had been unaware at the time because they had been busy processing the information, and had been much younger too.

Kyle responded, f_or now let's stay here. After recovering those memories I don't know if we are worth it. I don't know if we are good enough to have the love of the Trager's or of Adam and Sarah._

Jessi said, _we could not tell them, but that would be even worse, I don't want to deceive them, if we are not worthy of their love we need to leave. If we run away then we will break our promise of not doing that again. I think we are just going to have to tell them, and then they will probably ask us to leave._

Kyle said, _I think you are right Jessi, but I am not ready to do that yet. Let's stay here a bit longer. After we tell them we are going to have to live like hermits, I mean who would want us around, unless we lie. I am not ready to see their faces of rejection or the hurtful words they will probably say._

Jessi started sobbing again, and said, _I am with you Kyle. We will stay here until we are ready. Let's build and electromagnetic field around us so they don't try to take us home, we don't deserve it._

Over at the Trager's Lori and Josh were coming back home, it was 7:00 am. Nicole was waiting for them at the Kitchen, drinking some tea and reading the newspaper. _Hey, guys you are back how did prom go?_

Josh said, _it went great, in the after prom party Andy and I played G-force._

Lori said, _Ah! I guess it went okay, Declan and I decided to just stay as friends. I am kinda interested in someone else._

Nicole said, _have you seen Jessi and Kyle?_

Josh said, while stuffing his mouth with cereal, _nohgr.. since last munch munch …night_.

Lori said, _you are disgusting Josh. Don't worry mom, Foss had a lot of security last night and Declan is really serious about it too. He had us leave prom early. I am sure they will be back soon._

Over at the warehouse Foss waited until 8:00 a.m. to call Adam. Unfortunately it went to voice mail. Adam and Shuang were busy kissing each other, and making up for the lost time that morning, Adam was whispering in Shaung's ear _you are so perfect. _While kissing Shuang's neck. Shuang was saying, _I love you so much, w_hile caressing Adam's back. They had the door locked.

Foss tried to approach Kyle and Jessi, only to get a mild electric shock that made him jump back. He said, _Kyle and Jessi stop it, now you are trying to electrocute me! What has got in to you?_

That only made Kyle and Jessi become more defensive, and increase the force of the field, as they felt they were not ready to face their loved ones yet.

Adam and Shuang were eating breakfast in bed, when Adam took a look at his phone, and noticed that Foss had called, he listened to his voice mail, and said, _Shuang we need to get to Foss warehouse right away, something is wrong with Kyle and Jessi and Foss does not know what to do._

_Let me listen to the voice mail _said Shuang in an alarmed voice. After listening to the voice mail, she went to her closet and started getting dressed. In no time they were driving to the warehouse in Adams yellow corvette. They thought it would be best to leave other people out of it.

When they came to the warehouse they found Tom pacing and the kids were in a corner, Kyle had his back on the wall and Jessi had her back on Kyle, they appeared unconscious, they were still dressed in their prom clothes.

Adam and Shuang started approaching them but Tom warned them, don't_ get any closer, they have some type of electromagnetic field around them. I got shocked with it._

Adam said, _Tom why don't we start from the beginning, I need as much of information as possible to figure out what is going on._

Tom told them all he knew including their new friend Nate, he said, _I don't know if that Nate has anything to do with this or not, but Kyle an Jessi treat him as if he was family. He spends a good part of the weekend at the Trager's and he even sleeps in Kyle's room. Also when they have conversations they speak so low that I cannot pick it up with my microphones. I have asked the kids, and they just say that Nate is a lot of fun to be around and that I should not be paranoid. _

Then he concluded, _anyway, the kids did really well at confronting the Latnok board, but after they got out they just started acting strange. They refused to stay at the Tragre's and asked me to bring them to the warehouse, and they have been in that corner since then. I was very upset at their idea of confronting Latnok, but that went better than I would have ever expected. I have no idea of what is going on. _

Shuang said, _why didn't you tell us about the possible danger?_

Tom said, _because we were prepared, and I did not think there was any real danger. Actually if Kyle and Jessi were not so stubborn I would have simply drove them to the after prom party. But they are teenagers and they are very fast and smart, I could not stop them from walking in to the mouth of the wolf. If anything they are their own worst enemy._

Adam looked at Shuang and said, _Tom will always call us if there is real danger, like this morning. He loves the children as much as we do. _

Shuang looked at Adam and then at Tom, and said, _I am sorry Tom, Adam is right. I am just very concerned about the kids. _Tom gave her a brief hug and said, _I understand, I am too._

Adam said, _I think there is nothing wrong with them physiologically. It seems to be a self-induced state. Similar to what I did when I went in to a coma. Except they have much more control, and have decided to protect themselves with that electromagnetic field._

Shuang said, _do you think it would be possible to contact their minds?_

_I am sure it would be, but they would have to let us in. I don't think they are going too, otherwise why would they use an electromagnetic field to keep people away from them. _Adam answered.

Adam, Sarah and Tom were pacing. Shuang phone rang, it was Nicole who said, _Good morning, are Kyle and Jessi with you?_ Shuang said, _yes they are, _and before she got a chance to explain the situation, Nicole said, _I am glad, I was called to work today, and I did not want to leave until I knew they were safe. _Then she hanged up. Shuang decided not to call her back right away, after all the kids seemed safe enough for now, and there was nothing Nicole could do.

Finally Adam said_, I think we should go with your idea Shuang and try to contact them, otherwise it seems we are just to have to wait until they decided to come out of this state._

Shuang and Adam spend a significant amount of time trying to contact Jessi and Kyle, always with the same result, the kids had their mental barriers so high, that they could not even get a feeling across to let them know that they were worried.

Finally Adam said, _our brains are just not strong enough to even send a feeling if they are so defensive. There is nothing we can do Shuang other than wait._

Shuang buried her head in Adams shoulder and cried quietly, while they sat on a couch. They both went to sleep almost instantaneously as they were very tired from using their minds.

When they waked up Adam told Sarah, _why don't you go home and spend some time with the 3 children, I am sure they are wondering where you are, after all is Saturday and they are probably up by now. _ Shuang agreed reluctantly, and said she would be back later on.

When Shuang got home she was greeted by her 3 children, Adam asked, _where is Adam mom? I was hoping to talk to him about an idea I have, he is really good at helping me to look at all the angles._

Shuang smiled, she was happy that the two Adams were building a good relationship, after all they were very much alike. Shuang said, _he had something to do today. He will probably not be back until later tonight._

George did not say a thing; however he thought to himself, all of this is very suspicious, mom seems nervous. She has also been taking all this trips without even inviting us. I know Adam and her need their space, but is just not like her. Then she has this new found interest of helping teenagers in public schools when before she would not even let us put a foot or associate with anyone that attended public school, as she said it was too dangerous. I am sure all of this is related somehow. I might have to talk to Ella and Adam about it, to see if they can connect the dots, because I can't.

Over at the warehouse nothing had changed. Shuang came back that night, and after seeing that Adam was tired, and there was nothing they could do for now, she and Adam left, and Tom told them he would call if anything changed.

At the Trager's Declan was saying, _Kyle and Jessi are with Tom for some type of special training, I am going to spend the night over there too for training_. Nicole was tired from the day and did not question what Declan said. Tom told Declan he was planning to tell the Trager's the next morning, and it would be best to let them get a good night of sleep.

Declan found Nate standing by his SUV, he had gone to the Trager household to check on Kyle and Jessi and spend the night. He was told that Kyle and Jessi were at a sleep over. He did not believe that for a minute, and then when he was leaving Amanda's house he overhead what Declan was saying as the windows were open and Nate had very good hearing.

Nate said, _Declan I am going to be straight with you, I know Kyle and Jessi trust you. I know there is something wrong with them, I sense it. I need to see them. I might be able to help._

Declan said, _what makes you think there is something wrong with them?_

Nate said, _look I know you are trying to protect them. But I did not say I think. I said I know, I am connected with them, I am their brother. Please don't tell _anyone_, but they will confirm it for you when they get out of whatever state they put themselves in._

Declan told him _get in the SUV and let me call Foss. _Declan called Foss and explained the situation without revealing Nate's secret. Tom thought about it and told Declan to bring Nate to the warehouse. He figured out that Kyle and Jessi had been spending a lot of time with him and obviously trusted him. He would have to relocate as the security of the warehouse would be compromised. It was worth the risk as no one else had any hope of helping the kids.

Declan and Nate got to the warehouse they were greeted by Tom who put Nate through the usual security measures to make sure he was unarmed. Then when he saw the Latnok tattoo he asked for an explanation, Nate said, _look I am a Latnok experiment similar to Kyle and Jessi, I know you worked at Zzyzx you know they don't mark their own members with tattoos. _Then he pointed right below the tattoo and said,_ look my number is B1XY._

Tom said, _Nate come in see if you can do something for Kyle and Jessi. _Tom sat down and thought to himself, the rumors were true and if all of the rumors are true then Nate is the son of Adam and Sarah. I knew we should have looked deeper in to the rumors_._ Then he started looking Nate over as Nate was approaching the kids. He has Adam's and Kyle's built, the hair of Sarah, the face I think it might be a mix of both,

Nate decided that he was not going to let an electromagnetic field get in the way of him reaching his brother and sister. He said, _Kyle, Jessi is Nate and I am coming to you. I have no plans of stopping because of the electromagnetic field. _He then proceeded to walk right in to the field.

Nate was stronger than average but still the field brought him to his knees screaming, that did it. Kyle and Jessi immediately brought down the field and Nate was able to approach them. He took a hand of each one of them, and felt transported to Kyle's room at the Trager's. Both Kyle and Jessi were there looking at him with contrite faces and they both said, _we are sorry Nate we did not mean to hurt you._

Nate looked at them with concern and slightly upset he said, _what is this about? I heard your appearance at the Latnok board went very well, and there is an investigation being launched._

Kyle said, _after we left the board, we associated some memories together, and is hard to live with them. We think we are going to lose all that is dear to us. Probably even you Nate._

Nate had some idea of what they might be talking about and told them, _look you are not losing me. I am a Latnok experiment too, and believe me I have been force to do things I am not proud off._

Jessi looked at him with big frightened eyes and decided she could trust him to keep his word. She said, _Nate do you promise not to tell anyone what we are going to tell you?_

Nate said, _why would I tell anyone? That is an easy promise, of course I won't._

Jessi started, _we just realized that some of the war scenarios we were ran through were not just simulations but the real thing. We are sure we helped the Taliban at some point, about 7 to 8 years ago, and many innocent lives were lost because of us._ Jessi started crying and Kyle continued, _now that we realize what we have done, we don't believe we should be around other people and when our parents find out they will probably kick us out of the house._

Nate said, _it was not your fault you were being used. You were just young children at the time. They never gave you enough information for you to realize it was not just a simulation.  
I hate Latnok so much!_

Kyle said, _but the reality is we did it, and we are scared of other things we might have done or will do. We don't want to hurt anyone else. We see no other choice but to isolate ourselves._

Nate said, _that is ridiculous you and Jessi are not the type that would hurt someone without good reason. _

Jessi said, _but we did hurt those security guards._

Nate said, _I am glad you did, they deserve it, they have hurt me more times than I can count. Kyle, Jessi I have had enough of your pity party! Look it was not your fault, and if it helps, I was forced to aid the Taliban too. Who do you think design the bombs that were used in the attacks?_

Kyle was surprised and said, _They force you to do that? How?_

Nate said, _I was a 13 year old teenager then. Rita one of the members that never bought the story that I am defective, told me what she wanted me to do and I refused pretending I would not be able to do it. She then kidnapped me and locked me up in a basement room at one of her facilities. When I refused again, she had her guards strip me down to my underwear, and beat me up. My whole body was bruised, my eyes were so swollen I could not even open them for 2 days. Three of my ribs were broken. Three days later Rita came again. I was in pain, cold and starving, they were only giving me water. She told me she would keep beating me up and depriving me of food until I did what she said. After another beating, and not being fed in 7 days, I did what she wanted, and design the bombs for the Taliban. I feel bad about it, I would not do it now even if she killed me, but I was a child then. It was not my fault what she did with them, and it is not your fault that she used you for her evil proposes. Latnok turns a blind eye on her activities, because she brings lot of money in. So do you think I am an evil person?_

Jessi hugged him and said, _of course not, it was not your fault. _Kyle said, _I am so upset they tortured you to get you to do what they wanted, but I am not surprised they would use those methods. _Then he hugged Nate and said,_ it was not your fault._

Nate smiled at them and while hugging them said, _you have even less responsibility than me, you were children and did not even know what they were using you for. There was no way for you to know, they kept it hidden from you. Now can you cut yourselves some slack just like you are doing for me?_

Kyle and Jessi nodded their heads affirmatively_. _Nate said; _now let's go back, you have a bunch of people worried._

* * *

Kyle's POV

We had started our internship at the local branch of Cheng and Wallace Inc. a couple of days after prom. We did tell our parents that we had recovered more memories and that is why we had needed some time to reflect. Fortunately they did not press us for details, as we are not ready to talk about it.

Jessi and I have decided to concentrate on using our gifts to benefit humanity, now that we have a choice over what we do. That should help redeem whatever harm we caused unwillingly in the past.

We have submitted our protocol for the nightmare study to the human research board of Cheng and Wallace, Inc. Shuang and Nicole agreed to be our advisors, Nicole also agreed to help us with doing the psychotherapy that will be needed for the study. Nicole seems excited about helping us out. I hope we will get it approved soon

* * *

Jessi's POV

Kyle and I had more nightmares after recovering new memories. To avoid disturbing the Trager's, Kyle jumps out of his window after every one is in bed and comes to sleep with me. I really like it. When we are together rarely do we have nightmares.

I must admit that we are not as innocent as we once were. I like having him by my side, kissing him and exploring his body with my hands. He is so handsome and his muscles are so firm. I love the touch of his hands on my body, it gives me feelings of electricity. When we kiss, I feel like our minds blend, it is an exhilarating feeling. I wonder how it will feel when we unite our bodies completely.

Kyle is always loving to me, I hope he never changes. Knowing the story of Sarah and Adam scares me, it seems they loved each other as much as we do and still ended up drifting apart. I am glad they are getting their happy ending now.

* * *

Kyle and Jessi were given their own laboratory to work in as part of their internship. Sarah or Adam spend some time with them each day, to encourage them, and see how their projects were advancing.

Shuang asked_, you mean you have your computer communication hat ready? That is fast, tell me about it._

Jessi said, _for the most part, see the electrodes on the cap are not that different from those in an EEG machine, we just had to make them more powerful and precise to permit the electrical impulses from our brain to be transmitted directly to the computer. Now we had to build these electrodes ourselves to help our brain read the electrical impulses from the computers, without getting shocked._

Kyle added, _and then we integrated this security switch, that will turn off the device if the computer tries to extract data from the user. We were able to build them so fast because we had no need to write a translating program, since Jessi's and my first language is binary code. I guess if someone else wants to use them we will have to write a program for them._

Shuang was surprised and said, _how is it that your first language is computer language?_

Jessi said, _well we were used as biological computers, we just learned it like any other child learns the language that he or she is exposed to. Is the first language we learned how to think in, we still use it unconsciously, when we have to solve a complex problem fast._

Shuang said, _I understand_, _when are you going to be able to connect to the database to help with sorting out if someone has infiltrated my organization?_

Kyle said, _if you want we can do it right now, we were hoping to eat lunch first._

Shang said, _of course lets go for lunch first, that will give Adam and Tom time to get here, they really want to be here for the first live test._

Kyle and Jessi went out to lunch with Sarah. Sarah said, _are you planning to take some time off to rest this summer?_

Kyle said, _I guess so, but it's much more fun to be here._

Shuang said, _Ella, Adam Jr, and George want us to take a trip to China. I just wish they knew about you so we could all go together I don't know what to do._

Jessi said, _I wish they knew too, that sounds very exciting and educational. Don't worry about it mom, we will be okay, just go with them and enjoy the trip._

Shuang said, _are you sure you will be fine? I meant the last time I took a vacation all hell broke loose, and you were kidnapped, I don't even want to think about it._

Jessi smiled and was happy that her mom really cared about her. She said, _we will be fine our security is much better now, and we are learning to avoid trouble. _Shuang was not very sure about the last statement, but Jessi was right saying that their security had improved significantly. When they finished lunch they headed back to the lab. Adam and Tom were there waiting for them.

Kyle and Jessi helped each other get their hats on and then Kyle said, _we are ready to go let me connect the hats to the usb slot. _After connecting, Kyle looked at Jessi and said_, ready? Jessi responded by flipping the switch of the hats to the on position. _They grabbed each other arms closed their eyes ad concentrated. After a half hour they open their eyes and said,_ we have created a file of people that have worked for the greater Latnok, and that are working for your organization now. _Jessi added, _there are 50 scientists, you should give them the benefit of the doubt as some of them were only associated at the student level. However 10 of them were senior scientist, it appears very suspicious. Then there is 10 middle level executives and 30 security members. Ms. Ortiz does not appear to be part of it. Let me download it to a portable hard drive for you and erase the file from the system._

Tom asked, _Shuang do you mind if I get a copy of the security personnel?_

Shuang responded, _not at all. I appreciate any help or insight you can give me._

Kyle and Jessi downloaded the files the conventional way and handed them to Shuang and Tom.

Adam stayed for a while longer to talk to Jessi and Kyle to understand the technology they had developed further. He was very impressed, but also felt a pang of pain at realizing that Kyle and Jessi had literally been treated like computers. He wondered if he could have done something differently to prevent it. The only thing he could do now was to give them as much love and time as he was capable off. He thought that Jessi really was growing on him and he was starting to see her more like a daughter, maybe because she was the daughter of Sarah, or because she was with Kyle. Maybe it was all the time they were spending together. It really did not matter, he always had wanted a daughter and now he had Jessi and Ella to love. It was harder with Ella however, she was always very busy and had her own life, he got the impression that she actively avoided him, while always being pleasant enough.

A week later Shuang and Adam were enjoying evening tea and conversing. Shuang said, _I have got rid of most of the people that infiltrated my organization. Of the one's that were student members I only got rid of one that is still affiliated, the others were just members in college to advance their carrier and are very promising to my organization. Tom told me that 6 of the security members died in the California disaster, he also told me not to worry about Roger P. as he is dead too. I fired the rest and my lawyers are working on figuring out a way to file criminal charges. Tom's opinion is that Ms. Ortiz needs further training to be able to run the security of such a big organization, but that she seems capable and loyal. He also suggested for me to have someone in charge of the security of my family and Lois family directly, to give them greater freedom of action, and they could report to Ms. Ortiz, Lois and I. I think I am going to listen to Tom's advice, it seems very prudent, and I know he has our best interest in mind he is a good friend._

Adam loved listening to Shuang talk and use him as a sounding board. She was so passionate about her company, it was refreshing. On his part, he was just now making inventory of his assets and figuring out where he should start his audits, he should have never trusted Brian to do so much for him, even if he had to admit that he did a good job at growing his assets and marketing his inventions. He would ask Shuang for advice once he straightened out the basics.

Shuang continued, _I don't know what to do with Julia Christen, remember she was one of the original Latnok members. She claims she left the organization 15 years ago. What do you know about her?_

Adam said, _she was a board member for a couple of years, and then she resigned without giving a reason, she sold all of her shares and a small company to Grace. I never heard from her again. _

I will have to think about it, I don't want to be unfair to her, we used to be friends, and she has done a lot of good work for my organization.

Then they changed the topic to Kyle and Jessi. Adam said, _the solar panel project of Kyle and Jessi's is so exiting, I think I am going to be stopping daily by the lab, not that they need me, but I enjoy seeing them work, on something that I understand and am passionate about._

Shuang said, _don't underestimate yourself, they do not need our technical advice but they need our support and encouragement. I have noticed that what Nicole said about them being insecure and starved for love is true, even if they hide it behind their big brains. At some level they are still little children wanting to be taken care of._


	2. Tom Foss

Chapter 2. Part 2.

Dear readers,

I am sorry for the delay. I am on a 2 week vacation. Also my beta reader has been very busy. I am publishing without the chapters being reviewed by my beta reader for now. I will come back and post the edited versions later. I appreciate your reviews and suggestions they keep me going. I will be publishing pretty regularly as on my vacation I did have a lot of time to write. I have several chapters ready to go.

Thanks for your patience

vonny25

* * *

**Tom Foss**

Kyle, Declan, Jessi and Nate were eating pizza with Tom at the warehouse. Tom had invited Nate for training, as he felt responsible for his safety after completing his investigations. Adam and Sarah might not know, but he knew and he was not about to leave one of their children unprotected. He figured the best way in Nate case was by training him, at least for now. He did not know if there was a way to get him completely away from Latnok without risking his life. To his surprise it was not hard to get Nate involved. He stated he had been training himself, and it would be much more fun to do it with his friends.

Kyle was asking _Nate how is it that you are so good at climbing? _Jessi added, _I know you use a different technique from me and Kyle, but you are just as good almost better, and your gestation was shorter. _

Nate looked at Declan and told him, _Hey, Declan promise you won't tell Amanda, she might think I am weird, or not human. _

Declan answered, _man you know what we talk about here stays here. But yes I promise._

Nate started, _as you know I was gestated in a Gorilla, and you know the human and the Gorilla genetic code are very similar. Epigenetics played a role for me to be able to climb as I do; it seems the agility portion of the genome that is turned off in humans got turned on in me. Also my feet while essentially human in its anatomy, have the flexibility of a Gorilla at the joint level that allows me to be able to use them almost as efficiently as my hands to grab on to surfaces. The same thing happened in the muscle formation, where some regions got turned on. I am as strong as an adult male Gorilla, plus I also have the increase strength of my prolonged gestation. If you add that to increase intelligence which translates in to increased muscle control well climbing is really not that hard. Plus I am not scared of heights. I guess that portion of the genome got turned off._

Declan said, _you are part Gorilla, that is cool!_

Nate gave Declan an upset look, Declan said, _I did not mean it to offend, I just mean that you are cool! Nate._

Jessi intervened and said, _Nate is completely human, _looking at Declan. _It is just that some genetic regions were turned on or off because him being gestated in a Gorilla. Nate do you think it has to do with the proteins you were exposed to in your gestation as well as the hormones?_

Nate said, _I think so Jessi, but I have not been able to confirm it. Latnok does not know about my agility or my strength, I have kept it hidden. I am afraid that if they found out about it, they would cut me in to pieces to study each inch of my body. When I am free I think I would like to study my genes however, and see if I can figure out how it happened. I think it could have some interesting applications in medicine and in sports._

Kyle said, _that is very interesting, I think epigenetics also played a role in Jessi and me. Maybe the three of us could work on that in the future. Not now of course. I think you are right Nate, they would literally cut you in to pieces. _Kyle could not help but to shiver at the thought.

Tom had been listening to the kids talk, he learned so much just by letting them be themselves. He needed to know if Nate really thought he would be free from Latnok at some point and how. He said, _Nate did I hear you right when you said, at some point you will be free from Latnok?_

Nate had come to trust Tom and he felt at home at the warehouse. Tom was always willing to drink a beer with him and give him advice in women's issues or just talk to him. No one had ever cared that much about Nate, other than Kyle and Jessi. Nate looked at Tom and said, _yes Latnok thinks I am defective. They offered me the opportunity to buy my freedom. It is going to take me a while however to put the money together._

Tom asked _how much are they asking for Nate?_

Nate said, _20 million dollars. They claim the base price plus the cost of raising me was 15 million dollars. Then they are adding compound interests, from the time they made the offer. To avoid adding to my expenses, I work a 40 to 60 hour week for them without pay. Even if I cover all of my expenses with my scholarship and my instructor position. I really don't cost them a thing now, and I certainly know they did not spend much on raising me. But I cannot complain or try to negotiate, or they might change their minds. I have managed to put some money together mostly through the stock market but I am a long way from even putting my first million together. A job is never going to do it. I will have to figure out a way of marketing some ideas without them knowing they are mine, or they might increase the price._

Kyle told him, _Nate you know me and Jessi will help as soon as we are able._ Jessi told him, _of course we will, I hope we can start working on it soon. I hate for Latnok to own you and treat you like property. _Then Jessi gave Nate a hug, she could not believe how much she loved Nate despite just meeting him not long ago.

Tom simply said, _they sure want a lot of money from you Nate._

After finishing the Pizza the kids went back to training with Nate climbing the rock wall with ease and then jumping from ledge to ledge without problem, plus he really enjoyed it.

Tom was driving to Emily's house he was spending most of his nights at her home. He had also relocated most of his equipment and his monitor station to an apartment near to Emily. He knew Nate would not betray them, but he could be followed. Tom was lost in thought while driving; 20 million would be nothing for Sarah or Adam to pay. I think I should tell them about Nate, even if Nate hates them. They have a right to know even if it is painful. Plus Nate is in great danger playing double agent. He is fearless like Sarah and has the heart of Adam. Given the chance I think Adam and Sarah would be able to develop some type of relationship with Nate, even if it takes a long time.

Tom pulled in to the drive way as soon as he got to the door he was greeted by a bouncing Paige, who hugged him and said, _Hi Tom, mommy called and said she was running late, and grandma fell a sleep watching TV. Do you think you can take me to the park? I finished all my homework._ Tom raised Paige in his arms, and said, _I think that can be arranged, as long as you help me to fix dinner when we get back._ Paige put her little arms around Tom's neck almost melting his heart and then gave him a sticky kiss on the check. Tom kissed Paige head and held her to his heart for a minute before saying, _let's get going princess, we will have a lot of fun._

Tom pushed Paige in the swings took her to the monkey bars and helped her to get to the other side. He also played ball with her; he was starting to teach her how to play softball. He could not remember feeling so alive in years. The he lifted her on to his shoulders and started walking back home. Tom started making dinner and Paige help him set the table. Then Tom said, _Paige I am going to get the shower ready for you, okay. _Paige said, _yes, I am a big girl, I can take my shower and put on my jammies by myself._

Tom decided to wake Emily's mom up, she thanked Tom and said she was going home. She had decided to get her own apartment, since Tom spent so much time there. He was hoping Tom and Emily eventually would get married. After Paige had dinner, Tom took her upstairs to put her to bed, Emily walked in to Paige bedroom as Tom was reading Paige a bed time story. She walked to Tom and kissed him behind the ear then she said, _how is it that the best man in the world lives at my house? because I live rent free? _He joked.

Tom called Adam and told him he needed his advice they agreed to meet for lunch. Tom said, _thanks Adam. I need some advice you know I have been living with Emily for a while now. I never thought I would be happy again._

Adam said, _It is great to have the old Tom back. I am so happy for you. I have to say that I am really happy with Shuang too. But what is it that you need advice on._

Tom continued, _well, I love Emily, and I think I would like to marry her, do you think I am too old? What if she does not want anything more serious?_

Adam said, _I know what you mean. But Emily is only a few years younger than you. I think you lose nothing by asking as long as you have an exit plan In case she wants to continue the status quo._

Tom said, _I think you are right. I am going to go for it. Will you help me to shop for the ring?_

_Of course I will _Adam said.

Over at Jessi's room, both Kyle and Jessi were lying in bed, Jessi had her head on Kyles chest and Kyle had an arm around her waist. Kyle was saying, _I think we need to let Nate know that Adam and Sarah are alive. He has a right to know. I feel bad holding that secret from him, and maybe then we could tell Shuang and Adam too. _Jessi said, _then maybe Shuang or Adam will pay Latnok so Nate can be free. No, I guess Nate would not go for that, but he has a right to know. _Kyle said, _now that I know Nate better, I am sure he will do nothing to hurt Adam or Shuang even as angry as he is. He has a good heart. _Jessi kissed Kyle's cheek and said, _just like your heart Kyle, I think both of you get it from Adam. Plus Amanda has been a good influence, and whatever it is that they do at church, it seems it has made Nate more understanding._

It was Saturday evening Tom and Declan were driving back to Seattle, they had gone out to the forest for Declan to do gun training by practicing several drills. He was becoming quite proficient with a gun. Ron was also working with him to teach him the basic sniping techniques.

Tom said, _Declan what are you planning to study in collage?_

Declan said, _I don't know about going to collage Tom. I don't think I am smart enough. Plus I don't want to be a lawyer like my father. I was hoping to just get a job with you protecting Kyle, Jessi and Nate._

Tom looked at Declan and told him, _If you want a job you have a job kid, in fact I want to put you on the payroll starting this month, you know enough that you are actually useful and deserve to be paid. You play a vital role because you are right there in the middle of their lives, something that no one else can do. I was hoping you would continue to do that while all of you attend college, but I guess we could get you a janitorial job or something at UW. Also I was hoping you would go to college, to be prepared to take over my job, when I cannot do it. But we can find a different way for you to learn what you need like enrolling in the marines._

Declan looked at Tom and said, _Tom do you really think I am smart enough to go to college?_

_Of course I do Declan, I have got to know you well. You are smart and intuitive. When you put your mind to something you give it you're all, you adapt easily and improvise in new situations. I actually think you'll do great in college if you choose to attend. _Tom said.

Declan thought about it and said, _Look Tom I am really going to try this senior year, and if I get accepted to college I will go. _

_Good Declan, we can talk about the course work that you will need later. I know you are going to get accepted because you are going to put your mind to it._

_Thanks Tom, for believing in me, _Declan concluded. Declan could not ever remember his father believing in him like Tom did. Well his father was barely aware of his existence. But after finding out about Nate's situation he felt like he really had no reason to complain. At least his father paid for all his expenses, and gave him all he needed materially and more, even if he had no time for him. His mother well, she was not worth thinking about. At least he had Tom and Mrs. Trager.

Kyle and Jessi told Nate that they had to talk to him about some serious business. They had to talk at a private place. The three of them were not aware that Tom was aware that Nate was not just an experiment, but Adam's and Sarah's son. Tom was not aware that Kyle and Jessi knew that Nate was their brother, he was not even sure if Nate knew, as he always referred to Adam and Sarah as the original prototypes.

They woke up early on Sunday morning and headed out to the park. They took some coffee and bagels with them. Kyle also packed some sour patch kids. The park was deserted at that time, and they sat in their traditional spot by the trees.

Kyle started, _Nate what we are going to tell you is probably going to upset you. _Jessi added, _we have waited, because we needed to know you better before telling you, as we know no matter when we do it, it will be hard for you. We always had plans to tell you as is your right to know._

Then Jessi gave him a hug and said, _I hope you don't get to upset with us for not telling you early. I really love you Nate._ Kyle added, _I love you to Nate._

Nate finally said, _just spill guys, you are making me nervous_. Nate was picking some expressions from Amanda, Declan, Josh and Lori, that well he just could not learn at Latnok, or from the other smart and older kids that he had spent his life around.

Kyle said, _there is really no easy way of doing it so I am just going to say it. Nate, Sarah and Adam are alive, and we are in touch with them._

Nate became visibly pale and dropped his coffee mug. Jessi picked the coffee mug up. Then Nate manage to mumble, _what do you mean?_

Jessi took the lead, _we just found out a few months ago. Sarah looks different now, and goes under a different name. At first I did not know who she was. I just thought she was a mentor. Actually I met you a few weeks after I realized who Sarah was. Latnok thinks they killed her and she is trying to stay dead._

Kyle said, _I thought that Adam had died in my arms. I lived with him for a short period of time. I even thought I had spread his ashes. It turns out that he was in a self-induced coma trying to heal himself, and it worked, even if he is still not a 100%. Latnok has tried to kill him several times. He is also trying to stay dead._

Nate was just sitting there with a blank expression on his face. Jessi decided it would be just better to tell him the rest now. _When Sarah left she was pregnant, you have a full brother and sister, and they are 19 they attend UW. Sarah also has a son from her husband, he is 16. Latnok killed her husband._

Kyle continued, _Sarah now goes by the name Shuang, and Adam and her are living together._

Kyle and Jessi started getting worried after a few minutes of Nate sitting and steering in to space. Finally Kyle said, _Nate are you okay?_

Nate said, _I need to think about what you just told me. But I need to know more._

Jessi said _just ask Nate we will answer the best we can. _

_We will Nate, just ask. _Kyle confirmed.

Nate could see they cared about him, and could not be that upset.

Kyle and Jessi spend the next hour telling Nate all they knew about Sarah and Adam.

Nate said, _it is a lot to take in. But if I understand this correctly, Sarah actually considers you a daughter Jessi?_

_That is what she tells me _Jessi said,_ and she sure is acting like a mother._

_Kyle your relationship with Adam is more complex, he started out as your mentor, and now you are working to building a closer relationship, right? _Nate said.

Kyle said, _yes, more or less, he says he always thought of me as a son. I just felt more like he wanted to know my potential when I first met him. I don't know people and relationships change over time._

Jessi was a bundle of nerves and finally could not resist and said, _Nate how upset are you?_

_A little Jessi, I wish you would have told me sooner, but I understand you needed to know me better. I get it that Shuang and Adam are important to you. Don't worry I will not tell Latnok they are alive. As much as I dislike them, I don't want to cause them any trouble. Other than my fantasy of yelling at them and telling them how much I hate them, but with my luck I would probably be arrested or taken to a psychiatric ward for evaluation. What you said Kyle is true, people change, I have learned that at Amanda's church. Maybe Adam and Sarah are now different people, I am glad they are good to you. But why is it that you don't live with them? _Nate said.

Kyle said, _the Trager's have always been there for us, they are our family. We are just developing a relationship with Adam and Shuang. Plus we have not met Shuang's children; they are completely unaware of even Sarah being an experiment. Jessi and I thought it was best not to involve them in the danger. _

Nate said, _I get it, there are the experiments and then there are the important children, the ones that really count._

Jessi said_, I would not quite put it like that, it was Kyle's and my idea. But yes apparently Shuang has sheltered her children; we saw no reason to change that. It would do us no good; it would not change the fact that we have never been sheltered._

Nate said, _you are right, is just going to take a while to get used to the idea, Even if I don't know them, I want no harm coming to Shuang's children, none of this is their fault._

Before we go _back I want to let you know, that Latnok has got me an internship for the summer at Cheng and Wallace, Inc. They think somehow that company is controlling you. All of their other contacts have been fired. They figure out it would also be a good opportunity for us to get closer. I start tomorrow._

_That is great Nate_, Kyle said, _we will make sure you share the lab with me and Jessi if you want, it will give you an opportunity to meet Shuang and Adam, without them knowing who you are._

Nate said, _I wasn't exactly planning on meeting them, but I do want to work close to you, working close to you will also decrease the risk of Latnok finding out what I am doing, so sure. Is Shuang Dr. Cheng?_

_Yes she is _Jessi said.

Nate said,_ Guys I have a proposal for you, you help me not to completely loose it with Shuang and Adam, and I don't stay upset with you, do we have a deal?_

Kyle and Jessi smiled and said at the same time, _deal. _Then Kyle added_, are we still on for a movie with you and Amanda when you come back from church?_

Nate said, _we are, now let's get going I need to get ready to go with Amanda and her mom to church._

Tom and Emily were on their way to Paris in one of Shuang's corporate jets. Emily was saying, _Tom are you finally going to tell me where we are going to and why?_

Tom gave her a kiss and said_, just trust me. I think you will have fun, don't worry you will be back for work on Monday._

Emily said, _you are acting so mysterious, if I did not know you so well, I would think you were working for a competing company and kidnapping me._

Tom said, _you can think of it as a kidnapping if you want, it will add to the mystery, but you know I would never actually do that._

_I know Tom, but how did you get a private jet for us? I am the CEO of Madacorp, and I still only get to fly first class, no private jets._ Emily said

Tom said, _that is because you don't work for the right people. Now try to relax and listen to the music, maybe we can get some sleep._

Emily said,_ okay, I see I am going to have to wait to find out what your surprise is._ Foss kissed Emily again and then closed his eyes. Emily did the same.

Tom and Emily were at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Emily was saying, _what a surprise Tom, I never knew you were so romantic, us coming to the top of the Eiffel Tower to drink Champagne…_ Tom fell on one of his knees and said, _Emily I love you so much I don't want to ever loose what we have, would you consider marrying me?_ Emily said, _yes Tom, yes. _Then tom slipped the engagement ring on her finger, it was an impressive diamante set in a platinum band. Then Tom got up and kissed Emily spinning her around by the waist, Emily was holding tight on to Foss and had some tears of happiness running down her cheeks. Foss kissed the tears off her cheeks and said, _now let's go for dinner, my love_.

Tom and Emily were sitting at a table with a nice view at the Lejulesvern restaurant situated on the second level of the Eiffel Tower, they had decided to get the 6 course tasters menu and some wine. Emily said to Tom, _I never imagined I would be this happy or that I would find such a great man to marry. _Tom said, _I never thought a CEO would agree to marry me, but I had to try I love you so much. I also love Paige a lot._ Emily smiled at Tom and held his hand wondering what Tom's real job description was, he obviously had a better position that he let know. It was not that easy to get a corporate jet to use for personal proposes from an employer. She knew better than to ask, it had something to do with Kyle and Jessi, and that was enough to realize he could not tell her even if he wanted.

Emily said, _Tom you have told me a lot about yourself. There is something about me that I have not told you and I want you to know. After I came home from serving my country, I was messed up. I could not sleep and when I slept I had nightmares. I started drinking and using drugs. Eventually I became an exotic dancer to support myself and my habits._ Tom got closer to her and pulled her near to him in an embrace, he did not interrupt her as he realized she needed to do this to feel completely accepted. He kissed her hands and let her continue. _I went out with a different man each night parting. I don't even know who the father of Paige is._ A few tears ran down her cheeks, and Tom gently cleaned them with his hands and kissed her temple, giving her all his attention. _When I realized I was expecting, I went to the VA and got in to rehab, after getting out I started college with my GI bill. I reconnected with my family and got a job. Paige was my saving grace. _

Emily was looking at Tom with an expression of sadness and uncertainty. Tom looked at her with love and cup up her cheeks with his hands and then proceeded to kiss her passionately, after they broke the kiss he said, _I love you Emily, nothing can change that. Thanks for sharing with me. I only wish I could take all that pain from you. I admire you even more now Emily, you are a brave woman and a remarkable mother. If you let me I would like to be Paige father, of that way you and her will know who her father is. I love Paige very much, she has me tide around her little finger, and nothing would make me happier than to adopt her and be her father formally, we could do it at the same time as the weeding, of that way Paige will not feel left out._ Emily kissed Tom and said, _I am sure Paige will love having you as her father. I cannot imagine a better father for Paige than you. I love you Tom, you are full of beautiful surprises. So are you _said Tom sincerely. They both stayed in an embrace for a while longer until the waitress came with the first course.

Thanks for the reviews from Mc aj and reema500. Reviews and suggestions are realty appreciated.


	3. Nathaniel Harrison

**Nathaniel Harrison**

Kyle and Jessi were waiting for Nate at the front door of the labs of Cheng and Wallace Inc. He was supposed to meet with Dr. Cheng that morning to talk about the project he would be working on. Kyle and Jessi offered to walk him to Shuang's office, and if possible stay with him at all times.

Nate approached them and said_, good morning guys. _Nate definitely looked tired. Jessi gave him a hug and said, _good morning Nate. _ Kyle said, _good morning Nate, it looks like you could use some coffee._ Nate yawned, and said, _I certainly could. I was not able to sleep last night. It is scary to meet Sarah, I just hope I can keep myself together._ Kyle gave him a friendly pat on the back and told him, _it will all work out Nate don't worry._

The three of them walked in to the reception area. Nate approached the receptionist and said, _Good morning I am Nathaniel Harrison, and I have an appointment with Dr. Cheng this morning. _Karen the receptionist said, _Dr. Cheng is running late this morning, why don't you come back in a couple of hours. _Kyle that was standing by Nate said, _Hi Karen, I and Jessi could show Nate around, and Dr. Cheng could talk to him at the lab when she is able._ Karen looked relived and said, _that sounds great, she already has so much to do. I have to reschedule all this appointments. Thank you, Kyle. _Kyle said _you're welcome Karen. Oh! Nathaniel, here is your ID._ Karen said.

Kyle, Jessi and Nate walked away and Jessi said, _Nate, let's start by showing you the break room and we can get you some coffee. _After showing Nate the break room and introducing Nate to some of the other interns. They headed towards the lab.

Once they entered the lab, Nate said, _wow this is really nice. I am use to working in a basement, or at the student lounge. _

Jessi said, _we like it too it is the first lab we have worked in since we got out of the Pod. Most of the other labs have 6 interns, but we have this one all to our self's. _

Kyle said, _Nate pick a work station, if you have a list of supplies you will need we can give it to Deborah the lab tech that helps us to get what we need._ Nate sat at a work station inserted a flash drive and printed out a list of supplies.

Shuang and Adam had decided to go out for breakfast, they were almost finished. Shuang said, _I better hurry up, I am running really late. But it was so nice to come out for breakfast just because. _Adam smiled he liked how spontaneous Shuang was despite all of her obligations. Adam said, _get going I'll wait for the bill._ After kissing Adam, Shuang exited in a rush.

Adam left the restaurant after paying the bill and went to his new working spot in an apartment close to where Foss had the surveillance system. He currently was working on straightening things out at his solar panel factory. He thought he would probably have to take a trip over there, to inspect the facilities. He would have to travel under an Alias, the facility was situated in a Caribbean island. He would wait for Foss to help him arrange the details.

When Shuang got to her office Karen filled her in the details of her new schedule. At the end she told her about the new intern. Shuang said, _and you say Kyle and Jessi offered to take care of him? Yes they did I thought it was a good idea. _Karen said. Shuang told Karen, _thanks Karen I don't know what I would do without you. _

Over at the intern break room it was busy, it was lunch time Kyle, Nate and Jessi were sitting at one of the tables. Kyle and Jessi went out to eat lunch with Shuang or Adam several times a week. But they never knew when. So they always kept, crackers, peanut butter, canned cheese and sour patch kids handy. Nate said, _Hey, Kyle may I have some sour patch kids, I forgot mine. _Kyle tossed him a packet. Jessi looked at them and said _guys what is it with you, do you really have to eat sour patch kids with each meal?_ Kyle said in a very low voice, so only Jessi and Nate could hear, _it's a family thing, we should find out if Adam has a stash of sour patch kids hidden. _The three of them laughed.

A female intern that had a crush on Kyle walked by them as they were laughing and said, _Jessi, I see you have a new boyfriend, that means Kyle is available, and then she put a hand on Kyle's shoulder and smiled seductively. _Jessi was looking upset and Kyle was looking lost. Nate jump in to action and said, _not so fast sweetheart, have you not heard about threesomes? You are out of luck, find your own. _Jessi put an arm around Kyle and then one around Nate, and then kissed each one on the cheek. Then she said, _Leia, these two are taken, go and find your own._ Leia was upset, she walked away and said, _disgusting. _Nate said,_ Leia just face it you are not as smart or as beautiful as Jessi._ Now Leia was feeling humiliated, she walked out of the break room with tears in her eyes. Kyle was beet red and shocked at what Jessi and Nate had just done. Sure Leia was a pain, but there was no reason to humiliate her like that. Nate and Jessi were giving each other a high five and laughing. Kyle felt he had no choice but to return their high fives, hoping no one would notice. He knew Jessi and Nate could get in this type of mood and there was no stopping them. He loved them both and knew they were good people they had just been through a lot.

Shuang had been entering the student break room and heard the whole interaction. She looked over at the table and saw a young man she did not know. He studied the situation, it appeared Jessi and the young man were having fun and trying to include Kyle in the fun. Kyle looked embarrassed but not upset at them. Could they really be having a threesome? Did Tom not mention something about a Nate and Kyle and Jessi treating him like he was family? She was certainly concerned. After all Kyle and Jessi had very little experience in the world and could easily be taken advantage of.

Jessi communicated mentally to Kyle and Nate, _on the way out let me walk in the middle and both of you put your arms around me. _

Shuang was still in the hallway pondering the situation, when she saw Kyle, Jessi and Nate walking out, with Jessi in the middle, Kyle at one side with his arm around her waist and Nate on the other side with an arm around Jessi's shoulder's. Shuang saw them enter the lab and followed them to her surprise she found Nate and Jessi bending over in laughter. Kyle was looking at them with concern and saying _guys calm down, I don't think it was that funny. _Jessi walked up to him and started tickling him, soon Kyle was laughing just as hard.

Shuang decided to let her presence known, _hmm..hmm…. _Jessi walked towards Shuang still laughing and gave her a hug and told her in the ear, _hi mom. _That disarmed Shuang she hugged Jessi back and kissed her temple. Jessi continued hugging Shuang until she was able to control herself and stop laughing.

In the meantime, Kyle was trying to get Nate to stop laughing he finally said _Nate Dr. Cheng is here._ Nate almost lost his breath. He immediately straightened up and his face became stone cold, he also looked pale. Kyle decided to put a hand on his shoulder for support.

Once Jessi let go of Shuang, Nate and Kyle walked over and Kyle said, _Dr. Cheng I would like to introduce you to Nathaniel Harrison a new intern that had an appointment with you this morning. _

Shuang looked at Nate and said, _nice to meet you Nathaniel_ and offered her hand. Nate shook her hand and said _a pleasure to meet you Dr. Cheng. Thank you for offering me an internship. _For some reason that she could not explain Shuang felt confused, when she shook Nathaniel's hand she felt a sense of familiarity almost of connection. Then while Nate had been very professional in his greeting, his eyes looked at her with hate? She thought she maybe was just looking too much in to things and regained her composure.

Shuang said, _Nathaniel I don't have time to talk to you right now. I will comeback at 4:00 please have all the information on your project ready by then._

_I will Dr. Cheng. I also want to apologize for you finding me laughing. I want to assure you that I take this opportunity seriously. _Nate said.

_I will be back at 4:00. _Shuang said and walked out. Shuang had a lot in her mind, but right now her first priority was making sure that Jessi and Kyle were safe. When she got to her office, she called Adam. Adam said, _hi Shuang._ He was surprised to get a call from Shuang she was generally very busy during the day.

Shuang said, _Adam I am concerned about Jessi and Kyle._

Adam said as calm as he could, _Why?_

Shuang said, _there is a new intern. I think it is that Nate that Tom was talking about. I was walking in to the intern break room and I heard him saying that he, Kyle and Jessi are a threesome. I don't know what to think. Then Kyle and Jessi offered to take care of him, since I was not here for his meeting this morning, and they have him working in no other place but their private lab. They do seem to treat each other with undue familiarity. In fact they walked out of the break room with Jessi in the middle and both Nate and Kyle had their arms around her. We both know how jealous Kyle can be, and he seemed perfectly comfortable, if a little bit embarrassed. Then when I walked in to the lab, I found both Jessi and Nathaniel laughing and Kyle was trying to calm them down._

Adam said, _I don't know what is going on, but I just don't think Kyle and Jessi would go for a threesome. I will go over there later and talk to Kyle about it. I will also call Foss to see what he knows._

Shuang said, _thanks Adam. I think I will try to talk to Jessi. Will you be coming over later today?_

_Yes I will, probably around 3:00 pm. love you. _Adam said before hanging up.

Kyle and Jessi told Nate about the projects that they were working on. Nate told them about his project. Nate was a bit shaken after meeting Sarah, but talking to Jessi and Kyle helped. Jessi said, _mmm...guys maybe we could sell some of this ideas, and that should help to get Nate away from Latnok. _Kyle said, _that sounds great Jessi. What do you say Nate?_

Nate said, _are you sure? You know just your solar panel idea is probably worth billions of dollars over many years of course._

Both Kyle and Jessi said, _we are sure Nate._

Nate smiled he felt so loved then he said _Thanks guys. I think we should get a corporation then. I will get the paperwork together, and then we can sign it on the weekend. We will need a name._ Nate was so moved that tears started running down his cheeks.

Kyle and Jessi did not hesitate to embrace him. That is when Adam walked in. Adam did not know what to think after taking in the scene. Was Shuang right? He had talked To Tom who had said that Nate was an excellent young man and that there was nothing to worry about.

Adam walked towards the trio that then noticed him. They broke the embrace, and cleaned their eyes. Kyle was the first to recover he said, _Hi Adam, we did not expect you. I am glad you are here._

Adam was too worried to pay attention to Nate. He said, _Kyle lets got to get a soda I need to talk to you._ Kyle walked out with Adam, thinking that Adam was behaving very strangely. He did not even say hi to Jessi or gave him a chance to introduce him to Nate.

The interaction brought bad memories of his childhood to Nate. He sat down at his work station, trying to control his anger. He slammed a fist on his table. Jessi walked over and put a hand on Nate's shoulder, then said, _Nate what is it?_

Nate closed his eyes and after a couple of minutes said, _nothing Jessi, I just remembered that when I was a child, Adam always ignored me, pretended I did not exist. I guess some things just don't change._ Jessi did not know what else to do but to hug Nate, she could feel his pain. That is when Shuang came in.

Shuang said, _Jessi…_

Jessi looked at Shuang and slowly let go of Nate, watching for his reaction. Nate said _I'm okay Jessi. _After realizing Shuang was watching them.

Shuang said, _Jessi, I need to talk to you, Nate I will be back in a half hour._

Jessi gave Nate a concerned look, and Nate tried to smile. Then she followed Shuang.

Nate was alone in the lab and was fighting to compose himself he hated Latnok, why did they have to put him in this situation?

Over at the cafeteria Kyle and Adam were talking, Kyle was saying, _Nate is a good friend, very smart. I think you would enjoy talking to him._ Adam said, _hm..Shuang told me that he saw Nate hugging Jessi doesn't that make you jealous?_

Kyle laughed and said, _I could never be jealous of Nate. _

Adam did not like what he heard. Kyle and he walked back to the lab.

Jessi and Shuang were taking a walk, and Shuang was saying, _mmm…Jessi, do you think hugging Nathaniel is a good idea. _ Jessi blunt as always said, _yes. _ Shuang said, _what if Kyle saw you hugging Nate, don't you think he would get jealous?_ Jessi looked at Shuang confused and then with an innocent smile said, _Kyle would never be jealous of me hugging Nate._

Kyle, Jessi, Shuang and Adam entered the lab almost at the same time. Nate was pulling his project up on the laptop. When he heard them coming in he took a deep breath, hoping he would be able to explain his project to Shuang without breaking down.

Shuang walked towards Nate followed by Jessi, Kyle and Adam. Nate stood up. Kyle could feel how tense Nate was so he walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Then as casually as he could he said, _Adam I would like to introduce you to Nate he is a good friend and is interning here at Cheng and Wallace._ Adam looked at Nate and said, _Hi, Nate nice to meet you. _Nate said, _nice to meet you too _without looking at Ad_am. _Nate thought to himself_, _what a hypocrite. 

Shuang thought that Nate was a bit strange, but then again many bright people were. She said, _Nate I am ready to hear about your project, and you are PhD candidate right?_

Adam noticing that Kyle and Jessi were not moving from Nate's side said, _Kyle, Jessi, do you mind updating me on how your projects are going?_ Reluctantly Kyle and Jessi walked away from Nate. Adam thought that Kyle and Jessi were acting really strange.

Nate answered Shuang's question, _yes I am. I am hoping to defend my dissertation at the end of the fall semester._ Shuang thought that Nate looked very young, she asked, _Nate if you don't mind me asking how old are you? _Nate said, _I am 21. _Shuang said, _that is very young to be a PhD candidate_. Nate smiled and said, _I know._ He had not even told Shuang that he was working on 2 PhD's one in computer sciences and another in Biology. Not even Latnok knew that.

Shuang said, _Nathaniel, I am ready to hear about your project._

Nate tried to forget about everything else and started, _I have developed a corn variant that is able to grow in semi-desertic conditions, I was able to do that by inserting a piece of the prickly pear cactus genome in to this particular region. _Nate pulled up a screen on his computer to show Shuang. Then he continued, _what I am planning to work on is in creating a new variant that is adapted to grow in cold environments, and high altitudes, I think I will need to find the proper genetic region in a conifer and then insert it in the same spot. _

Shuang thought that was a very interesting project, so she called Adam saying, _Adam come over before Nathaniel starts explaining the fine details of his project, it is quite interesting and has a lot of commercial potential._

Adam walked over and sat close to Nate opposite to Shuang. Nate took another deep breath and continued explaining his project. Kyle and Jessi made their way over and stood behind Nate for moral support. Shuang and Adam were so fascinated by Nate's project that they did not even notice.

Then Tom walked in to the lab, only Jessi and Kyle noticed and wave him over. Tom was concerned after getting the call from Adam. He did not want anything to go wrong between Shuang, Adam and Nate. He was hoping that if they all got to know and like each other the news would not be as shocking.

After an hour of Nate talking about his project and answering questions Shuang and Adam were looking at him in a different light. Nate was not just brilliant but a genius probably smarter than them and the twins. Certainly not as smart as Kyle and Jessi, but that was no surprise.

Shuang said, _after hearing you talk about your project Nathaniel I am not surprised you will be getting your PhD at such a young age._

Adam said _you are one of the smartest people I have ever met. I am sure you will have a bright future. _Then he gave Nate a friendly pat on the back.

Then finally they noticed Tom was there.

Nate was experiencing many different emotions ranging from anger to pride and happiness. After all even if he would never admit it, he just had had both of his parents giving him their undivided attention and praising him, something that he had always wanted and needed so desperately. Then at a more conscious level he was in the same room as the people he hated the most, what did it matter what they thought about him now, if they never accepted him as a son and abandoned him to be the toy of Latnok. He had suffered much and continued to suffer because of them, because of their lack of concern for him, the son that they had created.

The emotions were threatening to overwhelm him, and he started shaking in his seat. The glass of water on his table rapidly moved to the edge and then shattered. He had just started working on moving water, but the capacity was there and the overwhelming emotions manifested themselves in that way.

Shuang and Adam had been talking to Tom but rapidly turn when they heard the glass break. Nate had stand up and was trying to pick the pieces up. But he was shaking so hard he cut his hand, he barely noticed and then cut his other hand. At that point Kyle held him firmly and took him away having him sit on the floor near a wall, and sat with him keeping an arm around him. Jessi grabbed some paper towels and applied pressure on Nate's hands to stop the bleeding. She was kneeling by Nate.

Tom thought that Nate did not seem like himself, he walked over to him and said, _Nate is there something wrong?_ Nate saw Tom as a reliable person that he could count on. The closest to a father figure he had ever had. Hearing his voice helped him to get centered and then realize what a mess he was. He said, _I am fine Tom thanks. _Looking at Jessi he said, _thanks Jessi I have it. _Then he stood up and walked towards the lab sink and started washing his wounds with soap and water. Shuang walked over to assess the seriousness of Nate's cuts.

Shuang was surprised at how deep the cuts were and the fact that Nate was not even flinching as he washed them out. For some reason that Shuang could not explain, her maternal instincts kicked in, she needed to make sure that Nate would be okay. Nate's pain tolerance was not as high as Kyle's and Jessi's but it was up there. He had been tortured and hurt many times, his survival depended on ignoring the pain and acting.

Shuang said, _let me help you Nathaniel, those cuts are very deep, you are going to need stitches. _After putting gloves on she helped Nate get dried up and then got gauze out of the first aid kit and applied pressure on Nate's hands. Then she said, _Kyle, help me get Nate to a couch at the student break room. Jessi bring the first aid kit with you._ Everyone made it to the break room. There was no one there as it was getting late and all the interns were gone. Nate was functioning on automatic, as he always did when he felt in danger. He was surprised however that everyone seemed to be so concerned about him having some little cuts on his hands. Shuang was sitting by him applying pressure on his hands and seemed genuinely concerned. He had no idea how to respond to all the attention, must of the time when he got hurt no one cared to help him. He just took care of himself the best that he could, must of the time that meant protecting his head while he was being kicked and then just lying there until he was strong enough to get up. If he had any cuts, he would just clean them out and let them heal on their own.

Adam came over and said, _Nate do you want me to call someone to take you to the urgent care?_

Nate looked up and was surprised to see a look of concern on Adam's face, he said trying to regain his composure, no_ thanks, the cuts are really not that bad. _Then looking at Shuang he said, _I am sorry about causing this much trouble Dr. Cheng. I am generally careful, and I assure you that I will not cause you any more problems. I got distracted and I will not allow something like this to happen again._

Shuang could see how embarrassed Nathaniel was and said, _don't worry Nathaniel, an accident can happen to anyone, and you do need stitches, the cuts are very deep, do your parents live in town?_

Nate said looking away, _I don't have parents. I can take care of myself, thanks for your concern. I am sure I can drive myself to get stitches._

Kyle, Jessi and Tom were going to offer to drive Nate to the urgent care but to every one surprise Shuang said, _I am sure you can take care of yourself Nate, but today let me take care of you, let's go to my hospital and I will do the stitches myself of that way you will not have to wait._

Nate was speechless the best he could do was to shake his head affirmatively. He was at the verge of tears, being taken care of by Shuang just felt so good. Shuang saw the tears forming in his eyes and thought he was probably in pain. He told Adam, _Adam get Nate a soda, so he can take Tylenol for the pain. _Adam bought a can of soda from the machine opened it and helped Nate to drink it so he could swallow the Tylenol. After wrapping bandages around Nate's hands, Shuang suggested for all of them to ride in the limousine to the hospital and then the limousine could bring them back to get their cars.

Kyle and Jessi walked by Nate's side behind Shuang and Adam. Tom was walking in the back. Nate felt safe and let some tears run. Kyle and Jessi realized it was not because of pain, but because he was overwhelmed with emotions, they could feel them. They both put an arm around Nate and continued walking. When they got in the limousine Shuang just had to ask, she said, _guys I just have to ask you. I heard you say the three of you are a threesome, is that the case?_

Nate barely heard what Shuang said, he had to many things going through his head. Jessi thought that it was funny that her mom could even consider that to be the case and started giggling and then laughing. Kyle found it funny too and now realized why Adam had been talking to him, he could not help to smile and then said, _no of course not. Nate just said that to get an annoying intern away from me, Jessi and I played along, and to be quite honest it was kind of fun to see the faces of the other interns. I just felt bad for Leia, as annoying and clueless as she is I don't like hurting people's feelings. _ Jessi said half-jokingly, _and what about my feelings Kyle?_ _Of course your feelings are first Jessi that is why I played along. _Then he realized Jessi was joking and started laughing_, _a minute later Nate realized what was going on and could not stop himself from laughing. Adam was surprised at how happy he felt when he heard, Kyle, Jessi and Nate laugh. It also reminded him of hearing Adam, Ella and George laugh together. It just seemed right.

Jessi finally stopped laughing and looking at Shuang said, _if you ever have a question like that in the future just ask me directly I don't mind. I will Jessi _Shuang responded feeling much better, and wondering why she even believed the kids were serious. She should know Jessi by now. Adam felt a bit silly too, regarding the conversation he had with Kyle.

Shuang was finishing Nate's stiches, she said, _Nate you are lucky you did not severe any tendons. I will remove the stitches for you in 7 days, in the mean time you really should not use your hands that much. I will give you some written instructions on how to take care of the wounds. Would you like for me to give you a prescription for oxycodone to help with the pain?_

Nate was thinking about it, he knew the pain would come back once the local anesthesia wore out, but he was no baby he could ignore the pain as he had always done. Since Nate was not answering Jessi decided to answer for him, she did not want Nate to be in pain. She said, _I think Nate would like to have that prescription right Nate? Sure, that is fine _Nate answered still on automatic.

Adam said, _I have ordered some pizza, would it be okay if we eat it at one of the private waiting rooms?_ Shuang said _sure I did not realize how late it is. _

Once the pizza came, Adam, Kyle and Nate to Adam's and Shuang surprise rushed to get a slice of anchovy pizza, Kyle gave Nate a hand getting the pizza. Shuang and Jessi preferred to have veggie pizza and Tom went for the pepperoni. Jessi left for a minute and came back with exam gloves, she helped Nate to get them on and said, now_ you can enjoy your pizza without getting your bandage dirty. Thanks Jessi, Nate_ said. Kyle said, _Nate now you look like Dr. Frankenstein eating with the gloves he uses to put Frankenstein together. _Nate thought it was funny and started laughing_. _Jessi missed the humor of it and said, _Kyle stop it be nice to Nate he is not feeling well. _Kyle started laughing and finally Jessi understood why Nate and Kyle were laughing and joined them.

Shuang and Adam were observing Jessi, Nate and Kyle interact, it seemed like they had almost forgot there were other people in the room. Shuang and Adam however did not mind they enjoyed watching them, and saw what Tom was talking about.

A half hour latter poor Nate fell asleep while eating his pizza. A nurse had come and given him a pill of oxycodone. Nate had never had narcotic pain killers so he got knocked out.

Kyle and Jessi decided to borrow a stretcher, and put Nate on it, then they pushed him to the limousine and Kyle carried him in to it. Shuang was very concerned while Nate showed no sign of distress and was only sleeping how would he manage to drive to his home? She expressed her thoughts out loud, _how is Nate going to get home? Jessi, do you know if he lives with someone to watch after him? Until the effects of the medication wear out. _

Jessi consider her answer carefully, she said, _don't worry mom, Kyle and I will take him home with us and watch after him until the effects wear out._

Adam asked _do you think Nicole and Stephen will be fine with that. _

Kyle said, _yes they will, Nate is a frequent flyer at our house and is well liked by all our family and friends, plus our next door neighbor Amanda is his girlfriend. _

Shuang asked a few more questions about Nate. She did not know why but she liked Nate and was worried about him, maybe because she had children about his age? She thought to herself. Nate of course was and adult, and very bright. But he was still very young and not having parents to help him could be very hard, no matter how smart he was. She knew that first hand.

Later that night Adam and Shuang were talking in bed, Shuang was saying, _I am glad I got to meet Nate, he seems like a nice young man. Now I don't have to worry about Jessi and Kyle befriending him. I am also surprised at how smart he is. I mean what are the chances to find a naturally born genius that functions at Nate's level. I know is silly, but I am worried about Nate's hands, and the effect the pain pills had on him, I cannot help it. I thought I could only worry like this for one of my children. I must be getting old and having empty nest syndrome._

Adam said, _you are just a wonderful person Shuang that is why you are worried. But I have to admit I am a bit worried myself, maybe because he is a friend of the kids and they took him home with them. I still don't understand how he can be so smart. I agree that he is a very likable young man. I am glad Kyle and Jessi decided to share the lab with him. I am interested in seeing how his project turns out._

The next morning at the Trager house, Nate was eating breakfast and waiting for Kyle and Jessi to get ready, Nicole came over to sit with him she said, _how are those hands doing Nate? _Nate said_ much better, thank you Mrs. Trager. I should have never taken those pain pills, they really knocked me out. Mrs. Trager, I know that you are going to be working with Kyle and Jessi on a nightmare project. I have a lot of nightmares. I think I would like to volunteer as a subject. What do you think?_

Nicole took a sip of her coffee and then looked at Nate and asked him, _are the nightmares from traumatic events in your life?_

Nate looked at the table and said, _yes they are._

Nicole said, _then I think is an excellent idea, is only a pilot project this far Jessi, Kyle and Tom are the only subjects. I think it would be good to have one more. You should run it by Kyle and Jessi however. _

Before leaving the house Kyle and Jessi partially healed Nate's hands. Nate told them that healing them completely would probably make Shuang suspicious and also his boss from Latnok.

* * *

Pre-edited version.

Please review. Thanks


	4. Kyle's birthday

Kyle's Birthday

Kyle was excited he was turning 17 the next day. He celebrated June 23rd as his birthday, the day he got out of the pod. He was at the lab working on his project it was a Monday. Jessi said, _I am glad that they finally approved our nightmare study. I think we should work on getting baseline measures today and tomorrow. Mom said, we could use the spec machine today at 5:30 and tomorrow at 11:00. _

Kyle said, _I will get your baseline today, and then we can get mine tomorrow. Then we will get the baseline of Tom and Nate latter in the week. Nicole said she will start working with us on the weekend._

Jessi said, _speaking of Nate we should go and check on him, I find it strange that he called sick on Friday and today. He also did not answer our calls over the weekend. I just have been having a bad feeling about him._

Kyle said, _we can do that after the spec. I am also worried, now that you mention it I have a bad feeling too._

A few minutes later Adam came in and said, _Hi kids, let's go out for lunch._

Adam. Kyle and Jessi were eating lunch at a nice restaurant. Adam started, _I was thinking that the three of us could go to the Caribbean. _He was interrupted by the arrival of Shuang who said, _keep talking I did not mean to interrupt. _Adam stood up and pulled the chair for her and then said, _you never interrupt, I am glad you could make it. _Kyle and Jessi smiled they liked seeing how loving their "parents" were with each other.

Adam said, _I was just telling the kids that maybe while you and our children go to China, the three of us could go to the Caribbean. I have to go there and audit my solar panel factory. I have only been there once. I thought Kyle and Jessi could help me with the audit. Since I am supposedly dead, then Kyle would be the beneficiary of the trust, I could go as his consultant. Also if you want Kyle and Jessi you can use the equipment to build the solar panels for your car that will give you an opportunity to test them._

Shuang said, _I did not know you had a solar panel factory. What is its name?_

Adam said, _I did not mean to keep it from you actually I will need your advice. Is just that I am trying to figure out what I have left of my assets, this far it appears Brian was honest in that area. The name is Noah Inc. _Then looking at Kyle he said,_ if you still doubt that I always consider you a son, you must know I named it after you. I always thought of you as Noah, until of course you decided to choose Kyle as your name, which is a beautiful name to._ Kyle looked at him tilted his head and smiled then he said, _I am starting to realize that Adam._

Shuang said, _you have to be kidding I buy all of the solar panels for my solar plants from your factory. _Then she added jokingly _you better be giving me a good price or I'll be very upset with you._

Adam looked a bit worried and said, _if I am not we can change the terms of the contract whenever you want. I said I will do anything you tell me, and I plan to stick to it._

Shuang kissed his cheek and said, _Adam I was only joking, your company does make the best solar panels in the market, did you develop them?_

Adam smiled tilted his head to see Shuang better and said, _I did, I am surprised no one has come up with a better more efficient design. That is of course until Kyle and Jessi, if their design works as projected and it should, their design will monopolize the market and probably eliminate or at least cut significantly on the use of fossil fuels._

Jessi said, _you really think so Adam?_

_I am sure Jessi, _Adam replied. Shuang added, _I think Adam is right._

Adam said, _you should get a patent on it, and I hope you will consider negotiating with me to develop the idea._

Kyle smiled and said, _we already obtained a patent, actually 2 one for the panels that would be used to produce electricity in large scale and another for the panels to use on the cars, the design varies slightly but is enough to consider it 2 different products._

Jessi added, _we also formed a corporation called Ark LLC. To help us sell and market our ideas._ Jessi, Kyle and Nate had decided to name their corporation Ark as they felt they were the only survivors of Latnok, and someday they would rebuild it.

Adam and Shuang look at them surprised they had no idea that the kids knew so much about the business world.

Shuang said_, guys if you ever need advice we are here for you, you don't have to do it all on your own._

Jessi said, _we did not think about getting your advice, but we will in the future. We did inform Nicole as Stephen, as they had to approve given they are my legal guardians and Kyle's adoptive parents._ Then she added, _we did not mean to exclude you from the decision, is just that you are so busy._

Adam said, _we are never too buys for you. But I have to say that I am proud of you kids, that was a very good idea._

Kyle and Jessi smiled. Shuang was feeling a bit sad, it was hard to be reminded that she had no legal rights over Jessi, but she sure was proud of her. She said, _I am proud too._

Later in the day Kyle was obtaining spec images of Jessi's brain and quantifying the activity with special focus on the amygdala, the mammillary bodies, the nucleus ceruleus the frontal and the prefrontal cortex. Shuang had authorized for them to operate the spec machine independently. She did not want any other person to know about their increased brain activity.

When they were finished Kyle said, let me call Foss to let him know that we will be late to training, as we are going to go and check on Nate. Kyle was talking to Foss who told him, _Nate is over here with me. Stop at your house and get Nate some clean sweats socks and boxers. He will explain when you get here. _

After stopping at home Kyle and Jessi headed to the warehouse. They found Nate slumped on the couch and Tom was helping him to drink a bottle of water. Tom was angry at Latnok and himself. He was thinking I should have had at least one body guard for Nate. I don't understand why he choose not to defend himself. Well I am getting a body guard and a spy for him. I also need to talk to Adam and Shuang about him, the kid needs to be free from Latnok. Then he thought but I have to run it by him first, he is and adult after all and should make his own decisions.

Kyle and Jessi did not like what they saw, Nate was wearing the same clothes that he had on Thursday, they were torn, had dry blood and sweat stains on them. His right eye was swollen and closed, he had a cut on the same eyebrow and dried blood. His left cheek was swollen it looked like his nose had been bleeding, and his lips had several cuts on them with dry blood.

Jessi kneeled near him and said with concern in her voice, _Nate what happened to you?_ Kyle kneeled by Nate too.

Nate looked at them with his healthy eye and said with hatred in his voice. _It was Latnok. My retarded boss Mike forgot to tell the board and his mother that he had me "spying" on Cheng and Wallace, regarding the supposed control they have over you. Then Grace who hates me to start with had me work none stop since Thursday night moving boxes in her warehouse. If I even took a moment break I got beaten, then I finally collapsed this morning and the guards tried to get me up by kicking me, I thought they were going to kill me, and would have resisted if I could, but I was too weak. Luckily Mike got the situation clarified and the guards said I could go, I manage to crawl out to the street, and was wondering how I would get to my dorm, they gave me my cell phone back but it had no battery. Then I guess I passed out and the next thing I know is that Tom and Declan were getting me in to Tom's truck._

Kyle was very angry and started pacing, and finally went to the punch bag and took his anger out on it. Jessi was very angry too, tears of anger were coming out her eyes. Nate said, _take it easy guys, it is not the first time, and a least this time I have help, I like not being alone._

Jessi said, _of course you are not alone, you have me and Kyle. _Then Kyle said, _we need to come up with a plan, for us to know if you are in trouble._

Tom said, _count with me too Nate. Do you think you could put my number in fast dial, and press it as soon you now you are in trouble?_

Nate said, _I don't keep any of your phones on my cell I don't want Latnok to have them. I also erase all temporary and permanent log records as soon as I finish a call. By the way Tom, how did you find me and how did you know I needed help._

Tom said, well I have been trying to reach you, and so have Kyle and Jessi. I asked Declan to track your cell phone, Kyle thought him how. The last emission he found was at that warehouse on Thursday. That got me really worried, so we went to investigate, and we found you past out.

Jessi said with a guilty face, _Nate from now on we will find you as soon as your cell phone is off. _Kyle said_, that is it, if you don't answer our calls and we find that your cell phone is off we will know to go and look for you._ _ Both me and Jessi had a bad feeling we should try to increase our connection, to make it work over longer distances_

Nate said, _thank you that is a good idea. Thank you Tom, for tracking me down and helping me. _After a pause he continued _Kyle do you think you can help me to take a shower? I just feel very uncomfortable being so dirty and being in these torn clothes. Plus I am sure I stink._

Kyle smiled at him and said, _sure, and I have clean clothes for you. Is there hot water Tom?_

Tom said, _yes Kyle, and I have a chair in the shower for Nate to sit on._

Kyle helped Nate to walk to the shower. Tom and Kyle got Nate undressed, Tom and Kyle were very upset at what they saw, his whole body was a giant bruise, it also looked like Nate had lost at least 10 pound. Tom left to give them some privacy. Kyle got Nate on the chair, and then got undressed, while he was giving Nate a shower he noticed that Nate's chest was uneven on his right side, and his breaths were shallow. He asked, _Nate do you have broken ribs? I think so, probably 2 on the right side. I am lucky they are on the same side, it makes it easier to breath as compare to having them on both sides._ Kyle then asked, _how often do you get beaten up?_ Nate responded, _when I was a stupid teenager often. Since I learned not to show my emotions and not to resist 2 or3 times a year, they do it just to remind me they own me, and can do with me as they wish. Generally is not this bad, it was different this time, they thought they had a reason. Which I guess they have, they just don't know about it._

Jessi was running some laps to let her anger out, when she saw Kyle and Nate getting out of the shower, Nate had his boxers on, but the rest of the clothes were on the couch. When Jessi saw the state of Nate's body she went to the punching bag and started punching it and kicking it.

Kyle, Jessi and Nate got to the Trager home after every one was in bed they found their dinner in the refrigerator. Nate was starving all that Tom had at the warehouse were potato chips and water. He had not been given any food while in Grace's warehouse. He did not eat that much however as he wanted to make sure he could keep it down. Kyle and Jessi decided to put Nate in Jessi's room as he needed a comfortable bed. Then they wonder if he would heal faster if they were close to him. After getting their sweat pants on they decided to sleep with Nate. Then Kyle went to his tub and Jessi to the couch in the early hours of the morning.

Jessi heard Nicole walking down, she got up and walked in to the kitchen, she said, _good morning mom. _Nicole responded, _good morning Jessi, I am going to go and wake up the birthday boy, I want to spend some time with him before every one wakes up. _Jessi said, _I will start on breakfast, I have something especial planned._

Nicole went and sang happy birthday to Kyle to wake him up, he woke up smiling, they talked about everything and nothing for the next half hour. Kyle told Nicole that Nate had been mugged and was sleeping in Jessi's room. Kyle smelled something cooking and he and Nicole walked to the kitchen.

Jessi sang happy birthday, and served Kyle a plate of fruit loop pancakes, topped with sour patch kids and whipped cream. Nicole decided to give the concussion a try. The noise and the smell woke Nate up and he walked in and said, _happy birthday Kyle, good morning Dr. Trager and Jessi. Good morning Nate, sit down and I'll get you a plate. _Jessi said. Nicole smiled, Nate insisted on calling her Dr. Trager since he found out she had a PhD in psychology, saying that he was hoping to be called doctor someday, and that she had done all the hard work to deserve it. She looked and Nate and saw his face was bruised, she said, _good morning Nate, I heard you got mugged, how are you feeling?_

Nate said, _better that I expected, I've never healed so fast before._ Then he saw Kyle and Jessi exchanging smiles and realized they had helped him, he sent a mental Thank you, and heard your welcome in his head. He smiled it was great to have a brother and sister.

Kyle and Nate were eating and then simultaneously tilted their heads and said, _these are the best pancakes ever Jessi. _Jessi looked up from her plate ad said, _thanks guys, I'll take it with a grain of salt, coming from two sour patch kids addicts._

Nicole could not help but to notice the similarities between Kyle and Nate, and made a mental note of it.

Adam and Shuang were driving to the Trager's home to deliver Kyle's present. Adam was saying, _I hope Kyle likes his new car, I know Jessi and him are all excited about that car they rebuild. _

Shuang said _I am sure he will, Adam. _Then she yawned. Adam asked, _did you sleep well last night?_

Shuang responded, _not really, I have not slept well for the past few nights. I just have a feeling that something bad is happening to one of our children, which makes no sense I have called and seen all of them and there is nothing wrong with them. It must be that empty nest syndrome again. I just hope it does not get worse when George leaves for collage. _Adam squeezedher hand sympathetically.

Kyle, Nate and Jessi were walking to the car when they were greeted with a _surprise!_ and _happy birthday _from Adam and Shuang. Kyle said, _Wooow! Is this car really for me?_ Adam was happy to see that reaction and said, _it sure is Kyle, do you like it? Do I like it? I love it! Thank you sooo much. _Then he hugged Adam and Shuang. The car was a brand new red corvette convertible. Jessi was so excited that she went in to the house and started yelling _come and see Kyle's new car! _That woke every one up and they all walked outside to see the car. Josh said, _man you are lucky, when you comeback you'll give me a ride right? Of course Josh. _Kyle responded._ Will you loan it for me to take Andy for a ride? _Josh added. Lori said, _how can you ask that you idiot. Don't loan it to him Kyle, he'll wreck it. _Kyle smiled and said, _I think I'll go with Loris advice this time. _Josh looked at Lori elbowed her and said, _with a sister like you why would I need enemies. Mom! Tell Josh to stop hitting me! He is being sarcastic. _Lori complained. C_annot take any one else being sarcastic sis? _Josh asked as he ran in to the house followed by Lori who was yelling, _I am going to pepper spray you!_ Stephen walked to Kyle and said, _happy birthday son that is a beautiful machine. Enjoy your day, I'll see you tonight. _Then hearing Josh and Lori fighting he added,_ I better go and check on those two before they kill each other._

Jessi told Nate _why you don't drive with Kyle I'll go in the limousine with Dr. Cheng. _Shuang said _go with Kyle, Jessi, Nate can ride with me I need to talk to him anyway. _

Adam drove off in his car, Kyle and Jessi drove off in Kyle's new car. Shuang got in to her limousine followed by Nate, Shuang noticed that Nate was limping slightly and appeared to be in pain when he bended to get in, she also noticed that his face was bruised, and when he sat down she noticed he was taking shallow uneven breaths. She wondered why Nate was wearing Kyle's clothes.

Shuang felt concerned for Nate and asked, _Nate what happened to you?_ Nate answered _I was mugged. _For some reason that Shuang again could not explain, she almost felt Nate's pain as he slowly breathed in and out, she was very concerned for his safety. She said, _Nate I think you probably have a broken rib, may I take a look?_ Nate said as if it was the most natural thing to have broken ribs, _I think I do, but is nothing really. _Shuang said, _come on Nate let me take a look._ Nate did not know what other thing to say but, _mm… sure, is really not that bad. _Shuang raised his shirt and T-shirt and had no doubt he had 2 broken ribs, but she did not expect for Nate to have so much bruising in different stages of healing. She said, _let me take a look at you back Nate. _Nate nodded his ascent, it was almost impossible for him to stop Shuang from taking care of him he really liked it, even if it was hard to admit. _Shuang looked at his back and now was alarmed, she did not expect for Nate's upper body to be bruised so badly, in all of her years as physician she had only seen one or 2 people bruised like Nate, and they had been in the hospital receiving IV fluids and pain killers. _She said_ Nate you should be in the hospital, with the amount of muscle damage you have, your kidneys could get ruined from the proteins that are coming from the bruised muscles. Nate you need IV fluids, lab monitoring and I am sure you are in pain, at the hospital you could get IV pain killers._

Nate went with the truth and responded, _I can't I have to go to work tonight. _Then he added, _I have been mugged before and had broken ribs, I have always healed on my own. I am stronger that I appear._

Shuang was now extremely concerned what type of neighborhood does Nate live in? Why is it that he does not get proper medical attention? Then she said, _Nate what about calling in sick, you can get a note from the hospital to prove you were there._

Nate said, _I already called in sick for 2 days I cannot afford to lose my job. I appreciate your concern. If I need to I will go to the urgent care on the weekend._ Nate could not go to the hospital or miss work, if he wanted to survive.

Shuang realized she was not going to get anywhere taking that rout so she said_, then at least let me take a look at your legs and hip. _Without waiting for an answer she lifted the legs of Nate's pants and discovered both of his legs were bruised, and his knees were raw. She looked at his hands they had open blisters, and were swollen, from carrying boxes and crawling. When she touched his hip he flinch. For what she could palpate he had a large hematoma on his hip. Now Shuang was beyond worried, she needed to help Nate, and she would have to be creative about it.

Kyle, Jessi and Nate were working in the lab on their projects. Shuang came and told them to join her in the interns break room. When they walked in every one sang happy birthday. There was a cake waiting for Kyle. Adam and Tom were there too. Kyle took the opportunity to mingle with the other interns and learn about their projects. He was easy to talk to, and the other interns liked getting his point of view. He liked helping others and he made it seem like a casual conversation, no one felt intimidated or put down.

Jessi decided to stay with Nate and keep an eye on him. She did not mind helping others, but she was pretty intimidating. Nate was certainly able to help, but did not like too, and was so rude that no one approached him.

After a half hour the interns went back to their labs. Shuang approached Nate and ask him to go with her to her office. Tom went with them. Shuang said. _Nate, I am concerned about you. I understand you don't want to go to the hospital, but regardless you need some care. Let me take a blood and urine sample and I will send it to the lab. I also can give you some IV fluids in my private meeting room. I have a couch where you can lay down for a while._ Shuang surprised herself, she had never cared about the wellbeing of an intern so much in the past, and he just reminded her so much of Adam Jr. and George.

Tom was afraid Nate would refuse, so he said,_ Nate you should take the offer of Dr. Shuang, especially if you are planning to go to work tonight, you will feel much better by then._

Nate was feeling really tired, the pain was bearable but strong, he decided to take the help, it was not like he went out of his way to get it. He said, _thank you that sounds really good._

Nate was careful to offer his arm without the tattoo. Shuang had to palpate for a vein, as the bruising was so severe, in no time Nate was resting on the couch and he was being hydrated with an IV. He felt a sleep almost immediately.

At lunch time Adam, Kyle, Jessi and Shuang went out for lunch to continue celebrating Kyle's birthday. Kyle said, _Adam when do you think we will be taking that trip to the Caribbean? _Adam responded, _I was thinking about going the last 2 weeks of July and the first week of August, Adam Jr. and George really want for me to go to China with them. That will give me time to go with them for 2 weeks before meeting you at Noah Inc. _Kyle said, _that sounds great, because my parents want us to take a family vacation to Disney the first week of July._

After dinner at the Trager's Jessi made a chocolate cake for Kyle. Declan was there. They all sang happy birthday. Kyle made a wish and blew the candles out. Then Kyle opened his presents. Nicole and Stephen gave him movie tickets. Josh gave him a gift certificate for the Rack. Lori gave him a coloring pad. Declan gave him crayons. He opened Jessi's present last, she gave him a scarf that she had knit herself, she had knitted his name in to it, he also got a knitted winter hat that had both of their names on it. He said, _I love them Jessi, I am _ready_ for winter now._ Jessi smiled and whisper in his ear _that is just part of the present, wait until latter._

After thanking everyone Kyle said, _Jessi lets got to the movie. _They drove in Kyle's brand new car. Jessi said,_ I really like your knew car, maybe we will be able to add solar power to it. _ Kyle smiled and said, _let's get it on our other car first, and we will take it from there._

When they got back home they found Hilary, Lori, Andy and Josh watching a movie. They excused themselves and went to their respective rooms. A while later Kyle joined Jessi in bed. Jessi turn a lamp on and then climbed on top of him and smiled. She was wearing a negligee, she smiled at Kyle seductively, and said, _happy birthday!_ Kyle could not take his eyes off her, she looked so sexy, especially now that she was kneeling, he ran his hands over her back, and then got his hands under the negligee, and slowly moved them forward. Jessi gasped, and then unbuttoned Kyles top and took it off. They kissed passionately and Kyle took off Jessi's negligee, she lay down and Kyle admired her body, Kyle kissed her neck, and then lifted her up. Jessi kissed Kyles lips and then Kyle put his hand behind her head, they deepened the kiss. They soon felt like they were just one being and felt the sensations from both perspectives. Kyle was breathing heavy. He separated himself from Jessi and lay down. Then he said, _Jessi you are incredible, you beautiful. We have to stop or I won't be able to control myself. _Jessi put on his pajama top and lay with her head on his wrapped an arm around her. Jessi said, _me neither Kyle, I just love you so much, but I want for our first time to be perfect and not at home._ Kyle kissed her hair and said, _me too. _They went to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

None edited version

Please review. Ideas and suggestions are appreciated.


	5. Life goes on

Chapter 5. Part 2.

Life goes on

Nate was at the UW Latnok facility that night when Cassidy approached him and said, **sorry mate I did not mean to get you all beaten up. **Nate said, **I know Mike, mistakes happen. **Cassidy then said **my mum is here and she wants to speak with you.**

Nate and Cassidy went in to Cassidy's office and found Grace sitting behind the desk. She said, **Nathaniel I want a full report on the work you have been doing for Michael. **Nate said, **Dr. Kingsley, I have followed the orders of Mr. Cassidy. I infiltrated the inner group of the subjects XY and XX. I have gained their trust and the trust of their family. I have also infiltrated Cheng and Wallas Inc. to try to figure out their influence over the subjects. What I have learned is that the subjects were given a laboratory to work in and economic incentives such as a new car. Regarding their personal life I know the places they go to, and the things they like to do. It seems that they lead an ordinary life in that respect.**

Grace said, **what can you tell me about Dr. Cheng? **Nate responded, **I have only seen her a few times. She appears to be an ordinary business woman and scientist. She takes an interest in the work of all the interns she has.**

Grace looked at him and appeared irritated she said, **most of what you tell me we already knew. The only value that I see is you having gained the trust of the subjects. Before that changes, I need you to helps us capture them. I am going to have your phone tracked at all times and a spy is going to be following you. Try to get them to an isolated place as soon as possible. Do you understand?**

**I do Dr. Kinsley. **Nate responded. Grace then added, **if you fail this mission I can assure you that I will personally make sure that you pay for it. **Nate turned pail and nodded his head in understanding, he knew how cruel Grace could be. Then Grace added, **you have been slacking in your work here at UW, working on other projects is no excuse. I expect you to put in longer hours until you catch up. You can go now.**

Nate walked away after being dismissed he was very worried and thought perhaps he would need to run away. He would talk to Kyle and Jessi in the morning. He ended up working all night at the UW offices trying to catch up as soon as possible to avoid another beating.

That night Tom had problems sleeping he was debating whether to get Nate's permission to talk to Shuang and Adam about him versus just doing it. He finally decided that Nate was in great danger he would talk to Adam and Shuang the next day.

Adam and Shuang were in bed that night and Shuang had problems sleeping again. Adam noticed and hugged Shuang then he asked **is there something wrong?** Shuang said, **not really I just continue to have this nagging feeling that one of our children is hurt and in trouble. If I keep having this problem I think I will ask Nicole to recommend one of her colleagues to me. ** Adam said, **I don't know I have the same feeling but it does not bother me as much. I mean all of our children are safe. **Then after thinking for a while he said, **you know a little after you left there was talk of some experiment being conducted by Grace with prolonged gestation in Africa. I looked in to it, but it seemed to be only rumors. **Shuang said, **are you saying that we could have another child that we don't know about?** Adam said, **is unlikely they were only rumors. However if you keep having the same problem, maybe we should look in to it. **Shuang said, **I hope not, I hate to think that we could have a child out there suffering that we don't know about. But if this keeps up I definitely want to look in to it.**

It was a beautiful morning and Kyle and Jessi were driving to the lab. They decided to get Starbucks as they had not gone back home after training. Once at the lab they went to their private lab and started working on their projects. A half hour latter Nate walked in he looked exhausted, he barely had time to go to his dorm and get changed. He said, **hi guys, I really need to talk to you. **

Kyle said, **good morning Nate we got you some coffee cake from Starbucks. **Nate said, **thanks I did not have time to eat breakfast this morning. **Jessi said, **I'll get you a cup of coffee from the break room, and yes a pack of sour patch kids.**

Jessi came back a few minutes later. Nate said, **thanks Jessi, I can surely use some coffee. I spent all night at work. But that is not important I really need to talk to you guys.**

Kyle and Jessi noticed that Nate looked anxious and frightened they pulled their chairs over to his work station. Nate started telling them about the events of the prior night.

Shuang got to work early since she could not sleep. She went on her computer and started checking Nate's labs. She noticed his kidneys were excreting an excessive amount of proteins, but was surprised that otherwise they seemed to be functioning normally. She decided to walk up to the lab to see Jessi and Kyle. She could also check on Nate and talk to him about his lab work.

Josh was having a bad day Andy had recently told him that she was moving to Ohio. He was not dealing well with it and went from depressed to angry. Andy came in to the Rack and kissed his cheek, then said, Hi. To her surprise Josh went down on one knee and said, **Andromeda, please marry me. **Josh just looked so serious, Andy said, **Josh maybe in a few years, we are way too young now. I don't think my moms and your mom and dad would let us get married**. Josh said, **but Andy I cannot live without you**. Andy said, **Josh lets enjoy the time we have left. When you are done with your shift we can hang out at your house and play G-force.** Andy was being unusually gentle with Josh, she would miss him too.

Adam got to his office early, as Shuang being so restless woke him up early. He found Tom waiting for him. Toms said, **good morning Adam. I need to talk to you and Shuang about something really important. **Adam said, **good morning Tom. I will call Shuang and see if we can meet for lunch.** **That sounds good **Tom said.

Shuang walked in to the lab of Jessi and Kyle. Nate, Jessi and Kyle were looking towards the wall and talking. They were so worried and distracted that they did not hear her come in. Nate was saying, **I think I just need to disappear otherwise they are going to kill me. **Kyle said **Jessi and I tried that, but they followed us and we almost got captured, Latnok does not give up that easily. **Nate said, **I don't know what else to do. **Jessi said in a serious voice, **Nate I think we need to tell our mom and Adam the truth, I am sure they will help us. They have the money to pay for your freedom. **Nate shook his head and said **Jessi why would they want to pay for my freedom? They created me and then abandoned me they never wanted me or cared about me. Why would they suddenly change their minds?**

Kyle said, **you don't know that for sure Nate. Latnok and Grace are the ones that told you that, why should you trust their version of things? **Jessi added, **you have met Sarah and Adam do they really seem like the type off people that would abandon their son? **Nate said, **I hate to admit it but no they seem to be nice caring people, they've been very good to me. ** Then looking at the floor he said, **that is part of the problem. I cannot tell them… I have come to like them, and… I like them caring about me, even just as an intern. If I tell them and they reject me again…well I just think I would really loose it. Plus what am I supposed to say, hi guys I am Nate the son you ordered and then abandoned, oh! yes and by the way I need 20 million dollars. They'll think I only want their money.**

Kyle insisted, **Nate please at least think about it. We don't have many options. **Jessi said **please Nate do think about it. We will respect whatever you decide. Regardless you can count on us, you are not alone we are solving this as a family. If they come after you Kyle and I are willing to fight with you. We are not letting them hurt you without putting up a fight.** Kyle touched Nate's shoulder and said, **Jessi is right Nate, you are our brother and we love you. You are not getting rid of us that easily. **

Nate hugged Kyle and Jessi then said, **Thank you guys, I am lucky to have a brother and a sister like you. No one loved me before. **Jessi said, **I know how that feels that is the way I felt after I thought they had terminated Kyle. **Kyle hugged Jessi and kissed her head.

Shuang heard the whole conversation and was feeling dizzy and sick to her stomach. She considered slipping out of the room quietly, but then decided against it. Instead she took her phone out and texted Adam. Then she acted like she was just walking in and walked towards them. She said as casually as possible, **Good morning, let's go to my office, I need to talk to the three of you. **The trio responded, **good morning Dr. Cheng. **

Jessi noticed her mom looked pale and said, **are you feeling okay Dr. Cheng? You seem a bit pale to me. **Shuang said, **I am feeling well Jessi it must be my new makeup. **Regardless Jessi decided to hold Shuang's arm as they walked. Shuang was thankful and leaned on Jessi she was still lightheaded.

As they walked to her office Shuang noticed that Nate was still limping. He also looked very tired and frightened. Then it suddenly hit her, of course that is why I have been having problems sleeping. It is not empty nest syndrome. Nate is my son and he is hurt and in trouble. That is why he reminds me so much of Adam Jr. and George. That is why I can almost feel his pain as mine**. **Shuang had to fight back tears. She needed to talk to Adam before taking any decision. In the mean time she had to make sure that the three kids were safe.

After having Jessi, Kyle and Nate sit in her office she went out and told Karen to get 5 security guards and have them guard the perimeter of her office and her private meeting room. Hearing Jessi talk about fighting just gave her chills. She never wanted to see Jessi get hurt in a fight again, for that matter she did not want to see Kyle or Nate hurt either. After all she had come to think of Kyle as her own, and Nate was her son. Then she thought, I just have to convince Nate to let me get him proper medical care. I can see he is still in pain, how could he not be with those broken ribs? He just looks exhausted.

Then she went back in to her office and said, **Nate your labs came back and you need more IV fluids. Let's go to the meeting room. **Nate said, **thanks. **They all followed Shuang to the adjacent meeting room. Kyle and Jessi thought Shuang was acting really strange. Nate was so tired the only thing he could think about was taking a nap while he got the IV fluids.

After getting Nate hooked on an IV, Shuang said,** Jessi and Kyle please keep an eye on Nate, I'll be right back to talk to you. **

Shuang was a bundle of nerves, what was taking Adam so long? She called Adam. Adam told her, **I am parking I should be there in five minutes. **Adam smiled he thought Shuang has never liked waiting.

Adam walked in to Shuang's office and kissed her. He noticed she was pale, and at the verge of tears. He asked, **dear what is wrong? **Shuang walked towards a small couch in her office and Adam sat with her he put an arm around her holding her close.

Shuang said, **Adam I know why I have been worried and having problems sleeping. **Adam looked at her with questioning eyes. Shuang continued, **Nate is our son, I just found out. I walked in to a conversation that Kyle, Jessi and Nate were having. They were so worried they did not even notice. It seems like Nate is in trouble with Latnok, and he is frighten they will kill him. Kyle and Jessi were trying to get him to talk to us and tell us he is our son. But apparently Grace and Latnok have convinced him that we had him created and then abandoned him. He said he cannot risk being rejected again.** Shuang started sobbing softly and put her head on Adams shoulder. Adam started running his fingers through her hair. He was about to say something, but Shuang continued, **He also said he likes how we care about him as an intern and does not want to lose that.**

Adam said, **B1XY. **Shuang said, **what?** Adam continued **B1XY that was the number that started the rumors at Latnok years ago. Let me call Tom and see if he knows something, he wanted to talk to us about something and said it was important. **Adam was thinking that they needed to be careful it could be a trick from Latnok, or Nate could be an experiment but not their son. He did not share his thoughts with Shuang as she seemed certain that Nate was their son, maybe she was right.

Adam called Tom and put him on speaker, he said **Tom what is it that you need to talk to us about? Shuang is here with me. **Tom said, **I would rather do it in person. **Shuang said, **Tom is it related Nate? Yes, how did you know? **asked a surprised Tom. Shuang said, **he is mine's and Adams son, right Tom. **Tom said, **yes that is what I needed to talk to you about, how did you find out?** Adam said, **Shuang overheard a conversation that the kids were having. Tom are you sure he is our son?**

Tom said, **yes. I started looking in to it after Nate got Kyle and Jessi out of that state they put themselves in after prom. He admitted to being a Latnok experiment. I was able to track down some paper work and confirmed he was created by Grace in El Congo. Then I had genetic testing done, and it confirmed that you and Shuang are his parents, and that he is related to Kyle and Jessi.  
I am on my way over there. I have good reasons to believe that Nate is in danger, he needs protection. **Then Tom hanged up.

Shuang said, **let's go and talk to the kids. **Adam said, **okay let's go. **Adam was still trying to process the news. But he followed Shuang.

Adam and Shuang entered the adjacent meeting room. Nate was lying on the couch sleeping, but he was restless and moaning occasionally. Kyle and Jessi were sitting at another couch apparently lost in thought. Then Jessi noticed Shuang and said, **mom do you think you can give Nate some pain meds. I know he is in pain, but he is just so stubborn.**

Shuang said, **we have to ask him first Jessi. But I and Adam really need to talk to the three of you. **Kyle started shaking Nate's shoulder. A few moments later Nate opened his eyes and sat up. Adam and Shuang sat down. They were both looking at Nate and appeared worried. Now that they knew they wondered why they had not noticed the family look. Nate had the build of Adam, the hair of Shuang and the face was obviously a mix of both of them.

Shuang said, **Nate may I sit close to you? **Nate shook his head affirmatively, he thought it was strange, but he liked having Shuang close. Then to his surprise Adam sat on the other side of him. Shuang said, **Nate there is no easy way to start this conversation. First let me tell you that I think you are a remarkable young man that any mother or father would be proud off. **Nate looked at her and mumbled, **thanks Dr. Cheng. **Shuang took a deep breath and continued, **I have been having a bad feeling about one of my children being hurt and in trouble. This morning I found out why. I could not help to overhear the conversation the three of you were having at the lab. Nate, I assure you that Adam and I did not know about you until this morning. We would have never abandoned you if we have created you. I hope you believe me. I just want to get a chance to be your mother. **By this point Shuang was crying. Adam said, **Nate, I would also like a chance to be your father. **

Nate was feeling overwhelmed and started shaking, when he was growing up he would sit in corners for safety or when he felt like crying. He slowly got off the couch and walked to the closest corner where he sat on the floor he put his head on his flexed knees and started sobbing. Shuang lost no time and sat with him on the floor, she hugged him. At first Nate stiffened, but after a couple of minutes, he accepted the hug and buried his head in Shuang's shoulder and the sobbing increased in intensity. Adam was kneeling near them and started rubbing Nate's back lightly, careful not to touch his broken ribs.

There was a water dispenser in the room with a jug of water on it. It started shaking and then it fell on the floor the nose of Nate started bleeding. Adam noticed and was about to say something when suddenly Nate bend over in pain holding his ribs, arghhh! Came out of his mouth.

The intense sobbing had been too much for Nate's broken ribs and bruised lungs, the pain was intense, he was having problems breathing and was taking rapid shallow breaths, his lips were turning purple. Shuang lost no time and called for the helicopter from her hospital to be sent immediately. Then she said, **Kyle we need to get Nate to the roof fast. **Kyle bended over and picked Nate up in his arms, they all headed to the elevator. Nate past out, his face started looking purple Jessi put her hands on Nate's chest and concentrated. He started breathing easier no one noticed that Jessi's nose was bleeding. Tom saw them and ran to the elevator barely getting in.

At the roof the helicopter had landed and Nate was put on a stretcher and given IV morphine. An oxygen mask was put on his face. Shuang got in the helicopter with him. Everyone else walked to the limousine, they were all too shaken to drive. At the last minute Tom decided to drive behind the limousine, he needed to be ready to protect Adam and the kids.

Kyle was helping Jessi wipe her nose, he did not question her about pushing too hard, he would have done the same. Adam seemed lost in thought. Kyle asked, **Adam are you okay? **Adam looked at Kyle and said, **I am just worried about Nate I liked him even before knowing he is my son. I am just so upset with Latnok, this is just one incident, how many more incidents have there been in Nate's life? **

Kyle patted Adams back and said **Nate is very strong, I am sure he will do just fine. **Adam smiled sadly at Kyle. Jessi had her eyes closed and was trying to recover.

Over at the hospital, Nate was in a VIP room in the ER. Shuang was by his side holding his hand. He was getting X-rays. He was in a medication induced sleep and was hooked to several monitors and an IV. He was also wearing an oxygen mask. A few minutes later Dr. Hodgkin came in to the room and said, **Shuang you need to look at this X-rays.** Shuang said, **why is that Robert? **Robert and Shuang had attended Medical school together. Dr. Hodgkin was a handsome African American man a few years older than Shuang. Shuang trusted his medical skills completely. She was glad he was the ER doc for the day.

Shuang walked towards the computer to look at Nate's X-rays. Robert said, **you can see the 2 broken ribs on the right side but on the left side there is a fissure on this rib. What worries me however are the old fractures that are still healing, see this young man had another 4 fractured ribs within the past 6 to 8 months. What do you know about him, does he get in fights often?**

Shuang really did not want to hear what Robert was saying, she would think about it when she was ready. Then she realized Robert was waiting for an answer. She said, **he was mugged and he said something about being mugged before and having broken ribs.**

Robert said **that explains it he should take a safety and self-defense class. **Then he continued** if he continues to maintain his oxygen saturation above 95 % he will be able to be moved to a room in a couple of hours. **

Robert then asked** do you know if he has any family that we should notify. **Shuang started, **I am** at that moment Adam, Kyle and Jessi entered the room. Jessi had heard the question and said, **Dr. Cheng is his mentor. Kyle and I are his closest relatives we are also mentees of Dr. Cheng. **Robert said, **I am glad you are here Dr. Cheng will fill you on the details. **

Over at the Rack Lori was drinking coffee with Mark, they were becoming closer especially after Stephen reluctantly gave them his blessing. Mark really liked Lori, however he was involved with Latnok, and hated using Lori to get to the subjects. He casually asked, **so what are Kyle and Jessi up to this summer? **Lori said, **they are doing an internship at Cheng and Walla's. **Mark asked, **how they managed to get an internship there? it is hard even for graduate students to get in. **Lori said, **Dr. Cheng is their mentor. **Mark wanted to ask more questions but did not want Lori to become suspicious. A while later Lori said**, I need to get to my life guard job. **Mark said, **I'll give you a ride, and I'll pick you up later. What do you think about catching a movie tonight? That sounds good **Lori responded and kissed Mark.

Nate was transferred to the largest VIP room, the same that Adam used when he was in the hospital. The morphine was starting to wear off, and he was mumbling in his sleep, **Dr. Kingsley please let me out of this room, I'll work harder….. No I am not able to do that….Aaaargh!** Shuang pushed the button of his pain pump. Within a few minutes Nate relaxed. Shuang arranged his blankets, and kissed his forehead.

Jessi and Kyle called Nicole and explained Nate was in the hospital. Nicole knew Jessi and Kyle were good friends of Nate, and Nate had no family. She told them she would stop by to visit Nate in the morning and would drop off clothes for them. They eat their dinner at the hospital cafeteria. When they went back to the room Kyle said, **guys why don't you go and eat diner and we'll take care of Nate.**

Shuang said, **I don't want to leave Nate. Adam why don't you get us some food, and bring it to the room we can eat at the living room. **Adam said, **sure Shuang I understand. **

Shuang and Adam were eating their dinner and talking. Shuang said, **Adam we need to do something we cannot allow Latnok to keep hurting our children. I don't know that much about Nate, but from the X-ray I know he had another 4 fractured ribs not that long ago. I hate to think what other things they have done to him, you heard him mumbling. I am glad at least they have provided him with a good education.**

Adam said, **you are right Shuang we definitely need to do something, I just don't know what. We need to find out more of why Nate thinks Latnok is going to kill him, of that way we can be more effective at protecting him. I am just so upset that Latnok has hurt Nate so brutally. What is going on with the board members that they would hurt an innocent young man, that is so promising. I would think they would want to protect him and help him reach his potential.**

Shuang said, **I know Adam, it seems to me that all the board members have lost perspective of things, and are abusing the power they have. It just hurts me so much to see Nate in pain, and frightened to even approach us as he thinks we abandoned him and rejected him. I just love him so much already the same as our other children. **Adam said, **I love him too and I cannot help to think that I failed him the same as I failed Kyle, Adam Jr. and Ella. I am sorry I did not look in to the rumors more deeply years ago. **

Nate was in a semiconscious state and heard the conversation, he tried to say something but Kyle and Jessi could not make out what he was mumbling.

Cassidy was talking to his mom on the phone, Grace was saying, **Michael has Nate managed to get the subjects to an isolated location? No mum, but he is working on it, he is with the subjects right now.** Cassidy responded. Grace said, **let him know I give him 3 days to complete his mission. I will mom.**

That night at Nate's room, Adam was sleeping on the sofa that had been converted to a bed. Kyle and Jessi had fallen asleep on a recliner. Shuang did not want to lie down she ended up falling asleep with her head on Nate's bed while holding his hand.

Nate opened his eyes and sat up, that woke Shuang up she said, **Nate are you okay? **Nate looked around and then looked at Shuang and asked, **where am I? you are at the hospital son, you had problems breathing and we had you airlifted. **Shuang answered**. **Nate said, **but I can't be in a hospital, Latnok has prohibited me from seeking medical care, they don't want any of my injuries documented. If they find out they are going to beat me up again, or lock me up without food for who knows how long. I need to leave, I cannot miss work. **Nate was not thinking clearly secondary to the narcotics he had been given. Shuang stood up and massaged his shoulders then she said, **Nate everything is going to be okay. I am your mom and I am not going to let anyone hurt you again. You are not alone anymore you have a mother and father that love you, you also have Kyle and Jessi. Try to relax we can talk more in the morning. **Nate needed some reassurance in his confused state, **are you sure no one is going to hurt me Dr. Cheng? Yes Nate, no one will hurt you we have plenty of security to protect you. **Then Shuang gave him a hug and helped him to lie down.

Nate was hungry and could not go back to sleep. Shuang noticed that Nate seemed uncomfortable and asked, **Nate do you need something? **Nate looked at Shuang and tentatively said, **I am a bit hungry, but I can wait to the morning. I have** **already caused too much trouble, I am sorry. **Shuang looked at Nate's face and saw insecurity and some fear on it. Shuang said, **Nate, you don't have to wait, and you have not caused any trouble, you have nothing to be sorry for. I am you mother and love you, I would do anything for you. I am just happy that you are receiving proper care. I was just so worried about you when you could not breathe.** The Shuang kissed Nate's forehead, Nate closed his eyes and smiled enjoying the moment.

Adam had woken up with the conversation and said, **Nate, I'll go and get you some food, what would you like?** Nate looked at him and with hesitation said, **a sandwich or pizza will do, maybe some orange juice. I'll be back in no time, **Adam said and left to the hospital cafeteria.

On his way out Adam noticed that Kyle and Jessi did not have a blanket and threw one on them. A half hour later Adam came back with a pizza, a sub and orange juice. The smell of pizza woke Kyle up, and the movement of Kyle woke Jessi up. Kyle sat up and saw Nate eating and Adam and Shuang looking at him. He said, **Nate, who do you think you are, you get the pizza, the juice, and we get nothing? **Nate joked back and said, **it must be my good looks Kyle. **Jessi laughed and walked to Nate she said, **Nate you are back to yourself! Then she kissed his cheek. **Kyle said, **now this is too much, you also get Jessi to kiss you! Well Kyle I am her brother, you are only her boyfriend. **Nate joked. Kyle was smiling from side to side. Kyle said, **now you've gone to fare Nate, if it was not because you are sick I would beat you up. In your dreams Kyle, now shut up and give me your sour patch kids. **Nate said with a wide smile. Kyle took out a packet of sour patch kids and said, **so what do I get for sharing? I'll share my pizza with you. **Nate said. **Deal, **said Kyle and tossed the packet of sour patch kids to Nate. Nate and Kyle stuffed their mouths with sour patch kids and pizza. Jessi said, **disgusting guys really, you are going to make me throw up, **Jessi was almost laughing. Kyle grabbed her waist and tried to kiss her, while Jessi tried to fake disgust. Nate said, **guys please stop it or I am going to end up laughing. **

Kyle and Jessi smiled at him and Kyle said, **you'll pay for this latter big brother. You sure will **Jessi added as she hugged Nate.

Shuang and Adam observed the interaction and were smiling. Adam thought they were really good at using humor as a defense. Shuang enjoyed the interaction however was concerned by the kids being so defended and trying to rebound so fast. To her it meant that they were used to having little time to recover between disasters, and just tried to make the best of the little stability they could enjoy. She hated Latnok so much for doing this to her children.

When it was clear no one was going back to sleep Adam said, **guys what do you say if we talk and try to figure out what we need to do. **

Jessi said, **that is a good idea. **Kyle nodded his head in agreement, and Nate did the same, not too sure of where this would lead too.

Kyle said, **let me get Foss I think he should be involved in the talk. **A few minutes later Kyle came back with Tom.

Everyone looked at Nate. Shuang noticed he did not know what to do, so she sat at the bed with him and said, **Nate, why don't you tell us why Latnok wants to kill you? **Then she put an arm around his shoulders.

Nate felt really uncomfortable, with an effort he said, **they send me on a mission to infiltrate the inner circle of friends of Kyle and Jessi. Then they wanted me to find out what type of control Cheng and Wallace has over them. At least that is what Mike my boss told me to do. He however forgot to inform his mother Grace and the rest of the board of what I was supposedly doing, that is why I got beaten up. Then Grace had a talk with me and since I did not give her any new information, she sent me on a new mission. I am supposed to get Kyle and Jessi to an isolated spot to make it easy for Latnok to capture them. The hell I would do that!** **Grace told me that if I failed at the mission, she would personally make sure I paid for it. ** **I guess thinking she would kill me is optimistic on my part, I mean I would eventually die I suppose, but not before she had her fun, she is a cruel psycho bitch as far as I am concerned. I have seen her do things that I rather not remember. I have no clue as to why the Latnok board thinks they have my loyalty. They must think I am not only defective, but stupid. **Nate spoke in a calm detached tone for the most part as if he was speaking of someone else and not himself. Shuang had tears running down her face and was hugging Nate. Adam was at the verge of tears and looked really concerned, he knew what Nate was saying about Grace was accurate.

Jessi said, **you also need to know that they not only beat Nate up, but had him work none stop for almost 4 days, moving boxes at Grace's warehouse, and gave him no food. He finally collapsed, and Tom found him past out at the entrance to the warehouse. **Kyle added, **I asked Nate and he tells me they used to beat him often when he was a teenager, and now do it about 3 to 4 times a year just to remind him he belongs to them.**

Shuang said, **they are crazy Nate does not belong to anyone, he is a human being. **Nate said, **I guess I am human, but I am also experiment B1XY. **He showed Adam and Shuang his tattoo. **They gave me the tattoo with my serial number when I was a baby there is also a patent on me just like they have one for Kyle and Jessi. I have convinced them that I am defective it just makes my life easier. **

Tom added, **Latnok has offered Nate to buy his freedom; they want 20 million dollars, for the cost of creating him and raising him and then compound interests.**

Adam said, **I'll pay whatever they want. **Shuang said, **me too. **Nate had tears in his eyes he did not expect Adam and Shuang to react like that. Then Adam went and sat by Nate, he said, **Nate were you that little boy dressed in brown shorts a blue T-shirt and flip flops that tried to approach me when you were mm.. six? **

Nate closed his eyes it was one of his most painful memories, tears started running down his cheeks. Adam had tears running down his face too. He hugged Nate and said, **I am sorry Nate, I did not know, that is no excuse, I should have known, I was the Latnok chairman at the time, I should have known everything. **Nate opened his eyes and said, **it's one of my most painful memories, that's when I realized I really was alone. I just thought that you found me so disgusting that you did not even want to talk or look at me. I started hating you and Sarah that day, but I guess I was wrong, you just didn't know. **Adam said, **Nate even with out knowing I would have talked to you, I wish I had. But one of the summer school teachers took you away, before I had a chance, you were a really cute little boy. I am sorry.**

Nate hugged Shuang and Adam then said** I am glad I don't have to hate you anymore. It was very draining. **Everyone in the room had tears in their eyes.

Shuang cleaned the tears off Nate's and Adam's face then she said, **Nate who do we give the money too?**

Nate said, **I don't know. I don't have the money. I thought I would worry about that when I actually had the money. I will have to call Mike and ask him.** **Is Mike, Michael Cassidy? **Adam asked. **Yes he is, **Nate said. **Do you trust him? **Adam asked. **No I don't, I really trusted no one until I finally met Kyle and Jessi, I also trust Tom and Declan. I guess I am starting to trust you and Shuang. But it does not matter if I trust him or not, he thinks we are friends. I almost feel sorry for him, having Grace as a mother, is worse than having no family. But he is just as twisted as she is.**

Tom said, **Nate, why don't you call him in the morning. I and my team will deliver the money I don't want you at risk. **

Nate smiled and said, **thanks Tom I will. **

Then Tom said, **Nate, I have a question. I know how strong you are, almost as strong as Kyle and Jessi. You are also good in close quarter combat. I know you can easily take 3 opponents down at a time. Then you have learned Jessi's trick of stopping blood flow. Why didn't you defend yourself?**

Nate said, **I didn't think they were planning to kill me, and I was not planning to escape at the time. Defending myself under those circumstances would just make them increase the punishment. I know from experience. Also Latnok has no clue of how strong I am or what things I can do. I don't particularly care to be vivisected. I just had to keep a very low profile to survive. But don't worry now I am sure they want to kill me, believe me I will defend myself now.**

Tom said, **I understand Nate, now I remember you and Kyle talking about it.**

Adam thought he would have to find out more latter. Shuang was thinking in the same line. She was also sadden at realizing how hard it had been for Nate to survive, she was happy he was so smart, she was convinced he would not have survived otherwise.

They all tried to go back to sleep it was 4:00 am. They eventually did.

At 8:00 am Nate's breakfast got there and the nurse came in to check on him. Right after that Nicole and Amanda walked in.

Kyle and Jessi walked up to Nicole and hugged her. Nicole was a little surprised to find Shuang and Adam there.

Nate's eyes were on Amanda, he said, **Amanda! I am glad you came. I've missed you so much. **Amanda walked to Nate and kissed him lightly on the lips, she said, **Nate next time you disappear on me, I am killing you! I was so worried, especially after I found out you were mugged. My mom and I have been praying for you and also our friends at church. **Nate took Amanda's hands and kissed them then he said, **sorry Amanda, I was just not thinking clearly. **Amanda said, **I'll forgive you this time, just because you are so handsome and sweat. **

Then Nate noticed Nicole and said, **good morning Dr. Trager, is good to see you. Is good to see you to Nate,** she said as she gave him a hug. Nate said, **Dr. Trager, do you think maybe when I get out of the hospital we can talk? Sure Nate you know I am always available to talk to you. **Nate smiled at Nicole.

Adam said, **why don't we give Nate and Amanda some privacy, let's go and eat breakfast. **While eating breakfast Nicole was filled in on the situation. She was not that surprised, she suspected Kyle, Jessie and Nate had a deeper connection than that of friends. She was however furious when she found out Latnok considered Nate their property and wanted to sell him his freedom.

Nate was talking to Cassidy on the phone he said, **Hi Mike, it's Nate and I have a question for you. **Cassidy said, **Mate I am glad you called my mum told me yesterday that you had three days to complete your mission it is down to two day's now. Do what you have to, you know my mum… **Nate said, **Mike I have the money to pay for my freedom, I want to know how to get it to Latnok, would you find out for me?** Cassidy said, **I will mate, but I don't think they are going to let you off the hook regarding your mission, you know how valuable the assets are. Just find out for me, please Mike. **Nate said. Cassidy said, **I'll call my mum now, and then I'll give you a call back. Thanks Mike, **Nate concluded.

Everyone was on edge and did not feel like talking. A half hour latter Michael Cassidy called back he said **Nate my mum says that with the compound interest you have to deliver 23 million dollars personally to her in 23 cashier's checks. The other thing is that the assets must be with you or there is no deal, she thinks that you are trying to betray her. **Nate was angry but said in a calm voice, **thanks Mike, I can do that, where and when do I meet Grace? She will call you in the next few days and give you instructions**. **Be careful mate, don't play with her. **Michael said. **Why would I do that? You know I am loyal to Latnok. **Nate said and then hanged up.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me. Comments and suggestions are appreciated. please review.

Version has not been edited by my beta reader, just by me.


	6. Grace

Chapter 6

Grace

Over at LA Adam Jr. Ella and George were enjoying their vacation. George woke up early that morning and decided to go surfing, he found his cousins Lisa and Jack Jr. making sand castles, when they saw him Lisa said_, George help us with our castle._George smiled and said _I'll help you for a little while, I plan to go surfing. _

Jack said, _surfing is very dangerous we almost drowned a few months ago._George did not know about the incident and said, _I did not know, who saved you?_ Lisa said, _the younger twins of Ella and Adam. _George laughed and said, _Ella and Adam are twins, but they have no younger twins._Jack said_, yes they do, the girls name is Jessi and the boy's name is Kyle, and they got hurt saving us. Aunty Shuang had them at her house, and let them use the clothes of Ella and Adam. _Lisa said, _you silly George, they are your brother and sister of course you know them. _Then she stated laughing.

After surfing George went in to the house and found Ella and Adam eating breakfast. He decided to join them. Ella said,_George at least get a robe_ you are going to freeze. George and said, _Ella I am not a baby, I'll be fine. I have something important to talk about._Ella look at George and said, _okay baby brother, spill._George rolled his eyes and said_, mom has been acting really strange lately she is sponsoring a public school and spending a lot of time there. She took some of those public school kids to the electric plant in New Mexico. Then she is taking trips without even inviting us, and spending time who knows where. _Adam said, _George we are not used to mom having a life partner and being in love. She has always been altruistic probably that is why she is helping the less fortunate in that public school. _George said _well did you know that Lisa and Jack Jr. almost drowned and they just told me that your younger twins Jessi and Kyle saved them. They said mom had them in this house and let them wear your clothes._Ella said_, George they are small children, look we will ask Aunt Louis latter today. _Adam said _George they probably got confused, but we will look in to it, now why don't you go and get ready so we can go and hang out, maybe catch a movie. Okay guys, but I really think something is going on_**. **George said as he went to get ready.

Nate got off the phone after talking to Cassidy. Adam said, _did he tell you who to deliver the money too?_ Nate said, _I don't think that there will be any money delivery. The conditions are impossible. I just need to disappear…_

Shuang said, _Nate what are the conditions?_Nate was looking at his hands and said**, **_first now they want 23 million dollars_. Shuang said,_that is not a problem. _Nate smiled at Shuang and continued, _they want for me to deliver the money personally, which is really not a problem. The impossible part is that they expect me to show up with Kyle and Jessi. I just need to leave and take my chances._

Kyle said, _Nate as long as we have a plan I think me and Jessi can show up with you, we are willing to take the chance_**. **Jessi said, _that is right._

Nate looked at them sadly and said, _Thanks, but I would not let you do that, you know what they want to do to you. You already had the CIR experience, since then they have moved the chairs and increased their power, that destiny would be worse than death. At least if they get me I will be dead relatively fast._

Adam said, _there will be a money delivery but none of you are going. Nate try negotiating with Grace when she calls, offer to increase the monetary amount try to talk some reason in to her. _Then looking at Tom he asked_ Tom are you still willing to do the delivery with your team?_

Tom said, _of course I am. I will also have to locate those chairs and try to destroy them._

Nate thought about it and said, _maybe I should call Brian Taylor, he tends to be more reasonable than Grace. _

The doctor came in to check on Nate. He said, _Mr. Harrison, I will be discharging you today, with pain medications and a follow up appointment. Do you have any questions? _

_No I don't, Thanks for taking care of me._Nate responded. After the doctor left, Nate looked restless.

Shuang said, _are you feeling well enough to leave Nate? I see you are restless._

Nate said, _I feel well enough, it's just that I don't know where I am going to go. I cannot go back to my dorm…._

Shuang said, _Nate you are coming home with us, you still need a lot of care and to take it easy. Remember you have a family now._

Nate said, _thanks, but I don't want to put you and Adam in danger. Kyle and Jessi also told me that you have 3 children. I might not know them, but I am not going to put them at risk. Besides, I can take care of myself, I always have ._

Adam said, _Nate I know you can take care of yourself, but your mother and I would like to take care of you. It would make us happy._

Nate looked at the floor and said, _to be honest I would like for you to take care of me. I have never had parents to take care of me, neither have I had a chance to take time to recover. I'm happy you care about me, thanks for bringing me to the hospital. _

After a minute Nate continued, _But my phone is being tracked. I could disable the signal, and have them get the wrong information. But they also have someone following me as they thought I was going to help them get Kyle and Jessi. Plus what would you tell your children my understanding is that they don't know about Latnok and its experiments. _

Jessi said, _Nate is right, we could ask Nicole and Stephen permission for Nate to stay with us for a while, with us living there they are at risk anyway._

Tom said, _Nate maybe you could stay at the warehouse. I can have a team there ready to protect you._

Shuang said. _Look I appreciate the concern of every one for us, but Nate is our son and he belongs at home. _Then looking at Kyle and Jessi she added, _you know nothing would make me happier than to have you at home, but I know you love the Trager's. I just want you to be where you are happy._Jessi _said we know mom, don't worry. But are you really ready to get your three children involved. I just don't think it is a good idea__**.**_

Shaung said, _Adam and I have six children not three. Plus Adam, Ella and George are at LA now catching up with their friends, and bonding with their aunt, uncle and cousins. George is starting college this fall and has decided to move in to the penthouse with Ella and Adam. They are only home on the weekends. _

Tom said, _if Nate disables the phone, I can take care of the spy. Shuang I can also coordinate with your security team, as Nate is my responsibility. I hired a body guard and a spy for him on Monday. I should have done it earlier. I think I will get him a second body guard._

Nate was surprised he said, _you have a body guard for me? Why would I need one?! _

Tom almost laughed all the children of Adam and Shuang were clueless regarding the obvious, he thought it was probably a family trait. He patiently said, _mmm… Let's see, you were kidnaped, forced in to hard labor, deprived of food and beaten a few days ago. Latnok wants to torture you and kill you, Don't you think those are sufficient reasons Nate? I guess I don't have to mention that you happen to be the son of billionaires._

Nate thought about it and said, _if you put it like that it sounds reasonable. I guess I am just used to being in danger. _

Nate got dressed and went with Shuang and Adam. Kyle and Jessi said they would join them latter after talking to their other parents.

Jessi and Kyle were eating dinner at home. Stephen was saying_, I just don't understand why Latnok wants to hurt Nate, he is a nice kid._Jessi said, _the same reason they want to capture us, they think we are their property._Nicole said, _and you want to spend a few nights at Shuang's house__**? **_Kyle said_, yes mom, we want to help Nate to heal faster, and we can only do it if we are close to him, in his case trying to heal him by concentrating would be just to draining._ Loris said, _does that mean the kids of Shuang know about you?_Kyle said, _no Lori they just happen to be taking a vacation in California._Josh said, _and this is only for a few nights right?_Jessi said, _we are just going for a short visit to our home planet Josh. If you want we can put you in a specimen box and take you with us. _Lori added, _just make sure he stays there_**.** Lori and Jessi laughed. Josh dramatically said, _mom my sisters are abusing me! do something._Nicole just smiled.

As Kyle and Jessi were getting ready to leave Amanda approached them and said, _I made sour patch kid cookies for Nate, would you give them to him?_Jessi smiled at her and said, _we will Amanda, give them to me or Kyle might eat them before they get to Nate. _

The limousine parked at the driveway of Shuang's mansion. The driver opened the door and Shuang got out followed by Nate and Adam.

Nate felt intimidated by the size and the luxury of the house, but followed Shuang and Adam inside the house. Diner was waiting for them. As soon as they sat down food started coming out. Shuang had a chef, and a cook, as well as other kitchen staff. A five course dinner was the norm. For the first time in his life Nate was thankful to Cassidy, if it was not for him inviting him to fancy restaurants he would have not known what to do.

Nate was feeling pretty uncomfortable with the staff being very attentive and asking him about his preferences in food. They also tried to anticipate his needs. It was freaking him out, he had never experienced nothing like it.

Shuang noticed he was very quiet and seemed uncomfortable, she asked, _Nate how are you doing? _Nate looked at her and saw love and concern in her eyes. He figured out he could be honest. He said, _I've never been in a mansion before and it is intimidating to me. Also I am definitely not used to people serving me it has always been the other way around for me. I feel out of place and well I am kind of freaking out, it almost seems like a parallel universe to me._

Shuang said, _I understand, it will probably take you a while to get used to it. But Nate this is the universe where you belong, where you should have always been. The other universe was never meant for you think of it as having been kidnapped and forced in to it, robed of your rights. I am just so happy to have you here. If there is anything that I can do to make it easier for you to adapt just let me know._

Nate said, _If you think I belong here, I guess I'll try to adapt. I just feel so out of place._

Adam gave him a friendly pat and said, _now son let me ask you, do you really think a young man as bright as you are should be at the service of unpredictable unethical scientist?_

Nate said, _no, no one should be, I really never liked it. They treat me more like property, in a way I am for sale, I guess this is how slaves felt. On the other hand if I look at how they treated Jessi and Kyle I really have nothing to complain about._Then after a while Nate said, _I see what you are saying Adam. If I was able to adapt to a place where no one should be, then I should have no trouble adapting to a nice place like this where I actually have people that care about me._

Adam said, _yes son, but take your time there is no rush, and if there is something you don't like you don't have to adapt to it, you can change it._

Shuang said, _that is right, just tell the staff how you like to be treated. Please don't think you are up for sale. _Shuang could not stand Nate thinking or feeling like he was up for sale, it just made her feel like her heart would break into a million pieces. She stood up and kissed his head, then said, _Think more on the lines of being ransomed. _

Nate smiled and said, _I think it will be easy to get used to this parallel universe, as long as I have your help. I think I am already starting to like it._

Shuang and Adam said, _we are here for you son. Thanks, it means a lot to me,__I've always wanted parents_,Nate said. Shuang said, _I know what you mean, I always wanted parents too._ Nate was surprised and then remembered that Shuang and Adam were experiments too, that softened his heart even further towards them and he hugged Shuang, she returned the hug with tears in her eyes.

Kyle and Jessi got there at the end of dinner, and had dessert with them. Jessi gave Nate the cookies Amanda baked for him, Nate open them and said _thanks for protecting them from Kyle, Jessi. _Then he started eating them after offering them to the others except for Kyle. Adam decided to try one and said, _I used to love sour patch kids when I was your age. _Shuang laughed and said_, I remember Adam it seems like your 3 son's take after you. _Kyle said, _now Nate you are being selfish, and you are going to end up sick if you eat all those cookies. _Nate gave Kyle the rest of the cookies laughing and said, _I just wanted to make you suffer. _Kyle was already stuffing his mouth with cookies no one could make out what he said.

After dinner Shuang said, _Nate we have 4 spare bedrooms, let's go and you can pick one to be yours, _They all followed Shuang. Nate said_, I like the one with the window facing the swimming pool. I mean if that is okay. Of course it is _Shuang responded. Jessi said, _no way Nate, don't tell me you are planning to do what I am thinking off._ Nate gave her a cryptically smile and said, _maybe yes Jessi, maybe not, It depends on what you are thinking. _Kyle said, _the hell you are not, I know you Nate, it should be fun, and I expect an invitation._ Nate laughed and said,_ you pod children have big imaginations. _

While they were talking Foss walked in and said, _The spy is no longer a problem. Have you heard from Grace?_

Nate said, _not yet, it could take a few days, Grace likes to take her time with things, and loves the element of surprise. I also talked with Brian, but he did not want to help. _

Adam asked _is there anyone else that would help you? _Nate said, _not really, there are a few good people, but no one would dare to face Grace, she is too dangerous._

Tom said, _Call me as soon as you hear from Grace, oh! And I stop by your dorm and got your things._

Nate said, _Thanks Tom, I'll call you. Let me go with you to get my things._

Shuang said, _wait Nate, I'll have a staff member get them for you and then I'll help you unpack, you need to rest, you just got out of the hospital a few hours ago. _Nate was going to say something, but Kyle and Jessi dragged him in to his room and Jessi told him, _Nate you need to get used to having parents, they love to do things for you, and if you don't let them their feelings get hurt. _Nate thought about it and said, _that sounds like useful advice_. _I had no idea._

Shuang's POV

I am here in bed reflecting about the events of the past few days. Nate the son that I did not know about until a few days ago, finally agreed to come home, with Adam and I. I am glad to have him at home, he is getting all the rest and care that he needs. An added bonus is that Jessi and Kyle are spending some time with us, to help Nate heal faster. It is so nice to have three of our children at home, particularly this trio, that needs us so much, and that we barely get to see. I wish our six children knew each other.

Nate is a very handsome young man, not to mention a genius. But he has been hurt so much in his life, that he has a real problem with trust. He definitely has the heart of Adam hiding behind a rough exterior. At the lab he is rude to all the other interns. However he is nothing but sweat and caring with us. He reminds me so much of the way I used to be.

Tom went and got his belongings from his dorm, he really does not have much, a lap top, an I-pod, one pair of dress shoes and the sneakers he wears. Three sets of sweats that Tom gave him, one pair of Blue Jeans, one pair of shorts, two T-shirts, three shirts, 2 dress up pants, one suit with a tie and a shirt, some underwear, a few pairs of old socks, 2 pajama bottoms and swimming trunks. He defiantly needs more clothes, he doesn't even have sleepers or a robe and most of his existing clothes need to be discarded. I think not even the Goodwill would accept them.

He also has a ball made from pieces of cloth and tied up together with natural fiber, it is falling apart, but he treasures it, he said his foster mother in Congo made it for him. He was two and a half when he saw her last, but has many happy memories from that period he states that he felt loved and cared for.

Then he has a photo album and after some hesitation he let me and Adam take a look. I enjoyed some of the pictures like his baby pictures he was born being 15 months old. He was a really cute baby. Then he has a few pictures from each year of his life, it gave me an opportunity to see him grow, he just looks so sad however.

Then there are a few disturbing photographs, like one of him almost naked lying on the floor and beaten up when he was 13. Another of him chained to a computer station when he was 16. Some from when he was 5 and 6 where he just looks so unkempt like no one bother to bathe him, change his clothes or comb his hair. He said that is when he started rebelling. Those photographs made me cry. I wish I could have taken care of him then, he was such a handsome little boy. He apologized and said he kept those photographs because they were part of his life. I just hugged him and told him he had nothing to apologize for.

I enjoyed his graduation pictures, one from High School when he was only 12, he graduated Magna Cum Laude. Then his college graduation when he was 16 he tripled majored and also had 2 minors. He states Latnok did not realize that. He also graduated Magna Cum Laude. After that his 2 masters one at age 18 and the other at age 19, of course Magna Cum Laude too. I wish I could have shared those moments with him. At least I'll be there when he gets his 2 doctorates at the end of the year.

I have asked Adam to take Nate shopping for clothes however he has not had a chance. We are all waiting for Grace to call back.

A few days later Nate was feeling back to himself and wanted to go to the Rack to see Amanda, Kyle and Jessi went with him. When they got there they found an overwhelmed Josh. Nate asked, _hey Josh where's Amanda? _Josh said, _I have no idea, she was supposed to be here an hour ago. She is just letting me die alone._Jessi said, _I'll give you a hand Josh_**. **Then she went got an apron and started helping him. Nate said, _I'm going to walk to Amanda's house and see if she is there_**. **Kyle said, _I'll go with you, and see if my mom and dad are home._

Kyle stayed at the Trager's house while Nate went to Amanda's house. Amanda's mom answered the door, she had been drinking, she said, _Nate, I'm glad you are better. Me to Ms. Bloom, is Amanda home?_Nate asked. _No she is at the Rack working_**, **Mrs. Bloom said. Nate did not want to get Amanda in trouble so he said, _I'll go and look for Amanda there, thanks Mrs. Bloom_**. **Nate went in to the Trager's house and found Lori and Kyle there, Lori said_, how are you feeling? Worried, I cannot find Amanda. Nate said. What do you mean?_Lori asked. _She is supposed to be at the Rack working, but she is not there. I asked Mrs. Bloom and she thinks Amanda is at the Rack_**. **Lori thought that was very strange Amanda was very responsible and never missed work. She said, _Lets go to the Rack if she is still not there we can call some friends and see if she is with them._

After the Rack closed all were worried, there was no word of Amanda. Lori had used her extensive social network and no one knew where Amanda was. Lori told Jessi that she would give her a call if she heard anything. After checking once more at the Blooms house, Kyle and Jessi almost had to drag Nate to the car. Mrs. Bloom was too drunk to realize that Amanda was missing.

On the drive home Nate asked, _do you think that maybe Latnok took Amanda? _Kyle and Jessi thought that was a good possibility but did not want to make it worse for Nate, Kyle said, _before we assume that we should check all the hospitals and the police stations._Nate brightened up a bit and said, _That is a good idea. _

The trio got home at 9:30 pm and found Shuang and Adam drinking tea. Shuang said _have you had dinner? _Kyle was always hungry, he said, _we had smoothies but not dinner._Shuang said, I'll have the kitchen staff warm dinner up for you. Nate said, _I'm not hungry, I think I am going to bed_**. **Jessi said, _Nate you still need to put on some weight, look lets go and get changed, it will take a while for dinner to be ready._

After getting changed the trio started typing furiously on their lap tops to try to find Amanda. They had no luck. A half hour latter dinner was ready.

At the dinner table Nate was in bad shape he barely touched his dinner, and was very distracted, Adam asked, _Nate is there a problem? No, I'm just really tired_**. **Nate responded. Shuang looked at him and wondered if he was pushing himself to hard.

Nate, Kyle and Jessi were sleeping in a king size bed, to help Nate heal faster, and it was working very well. Nate could not sleep and was pacing. Then his phone rang, he answered and it was Grace. She said, _Nathaniel don't think I don't know you have betrayed us_**. **Nate said, _Dr. Kingsley I don't know what you are talking about. Look Nathaniel I don't like games, I have your sweet Amanda with me. You need to show up with 781227 and 781228 in exactly 3 hours at the old Zzyzx with the 23 million dollars, or Amanda might not have any fingers left to play the piano, wouldn't that be a shame.__Don't bring anyone else with you or I'll cut her hands off. _Then she hanged up. Nate started cursing Grace and Latnok.

Kyle and Jessi had heard the whole conversation thanks to their enhanced hearing. Kyle said, _what are we waiting for let's get ready to face Grace_**. **Jessi said, _let's put a plan together_**. **Nate said, _are you sure guys? I could go by myself. We are sure Amanda is our friend,_Jessi responded.

An hour later the trio was climbing out of their window, carrying heavy backpacks. After climbing over the external wall they ran to a spot where Declan was waiting for them in his SUV. They go to the spot an hour early and lost no time.

A half hour after they left, Tom was ringing the doorbell at Shuang's mansion. The sleepy butler answered the door. Tom almost pushed him to the ground in his rush to check the bedroom where the kids were staying. Adam and Shuang heard the commotion and got out of bed, they followed Tom to the kid's bedroom. They found an empty room.

Tom started cursing and said, _now what? You know one day I am just not going to be able to save them._Then he got a phone call he yelled, _Declan are you an idiot! Did I not tell you to call me at the first sign of trouble, where are you stupid kids this time?!_

After Tom hanged up Adam asked, _Tom what's going on?_Tom looked and Adam and Shuang, then he said, _those stupid kids of yours are at the grounds of Zzyzx, and Grace is going to be there in a half hour probably she'll have an army with her. Shuang I need 3 of your helicopters otherwise I will never make it in time. _

Shuang said, _of course Tom whatever you need, are their body guards with them?_Tom said, _no, those kids are too smart and were able to get away without being noticed, with the exception of Nate's spy, but he lost them in the woods. I need to get going if we are going to have any chance to save them._Then Tom left and 3 helicopters landed in the backyard of the house.

Adam and Shuang were shaken, they went to get some tea, a few minutes later the cook came out to the living room crying. Shuang said, _what's wrong Elvira?_Elvira said, _the__kitchen has been vandalized! and many things are missing!_

Adam said _why don't you show us Elvira? _Shuang and Adam went in to the kitchen with Elvira, it was a mess, the table was covered with empty bottles of cleaning supplies, there were nails on the floor, all of the pressure cookers were missing as well as all the stakes knifes and other large sharp knives. Some other things were missing but it was hard to figure out as the kitchen was so big and had many supplies.

Then Shuang noticed a note with Jessi's hand writing it said:

Hi mom and Adam,

Sorry for leaving this mess behind, we'll clean when we get back.

I also took the liberty of getting the money orders from the safe we are going to give them to Grace.

Try not to worry we know what we are doing.

The girlfriend of Nate was kidnapped, and Grace has threatened to cut her fingers off if we don't comply with her conditions.

She is a pianist, we cannot permit that.

Love,

Jessi, Kyle and Nate

Shuang was too shocked to cry, Adam guided her to the reading room, and asked Elvira to make the tea in the microwave. Then he sat with her on the love seat. Shuang said**, **_Adam are we ever going to gain __the trust of Kyle, Jessi and Nate? Latnok deprived us from our right to raise them and they have mistreated them so badly that I don't know if we will ever be able to repair the damage._

Adam held Shuang tightly after a few minutes he said, _I don't know Shuang, I just hope they survive. They do love us however they rather put themselves at risk than us. I wish they could understand how much we love them_**. **Shuang said, _I know Adam, I just don't know what I would do if something happened to them. I love them_ _so much, and they need so much more care than Ella, Adam and George, they just don't even know it, as a mother my heart goes to my most vulnerable children. They are just so used to taking care of themselves, and as Nate said, they are used to living in danger. _

After a few minutes Adam said, _I think they have a good chance of surviving, it seems that they made some bombs and who knows what other types of weapons. Foss has also trained them well._

Over at the woods a helicopter was landing, out of it came Grace, followed by 6 armed men. Nate came out of the shadows. He said, _Where is Amanda?_ Grace answered _you know the deal I need to see the assets first_**. **Nate said, _Grace it does not work that way. When you show you have Amanda, my brother and sister will come out._Grace laughed sarcastically and said, _the freaky experiments know they are related. _At that moment Nate jumped and grabbed Grace by the neck. Thirty armed security members came out of 3 helicopters, Nate was protecting himself with Grace's body an explosion was heard and a large cloud of dust rose making it impossible to see. The next five minutes seemed like an eternity to Nate. Jessi sent a mental message and said _face one completed, Nate did you complete face two? Done _Nate replied.

The dust was starting to settle. Rapidly, Kyle, Jessi and Nate got a pressure cooker out of their respective backpack and threw it towards the men that were running toward each of them. Three explosions were heard and 15 men fell to the floor wounded. Kyle, Nate and Jessi ran toward the entrance of the Zzyzx tunnels. The remaining men raised their weapons and started shooting. Kyle and Jessi put up an electromagnetic field to protect themselves and Nate. The screams of Grace could be heard coming from inside the tunnels.

The commander of the group pointed at 5 men and commanded them to go in to the tunnels. The men charged toward the trio who got out of the way, as soon as the men were in an explosion was heard and the entrance to the tunnels collapsed.

Then Kyle got a car battery out of his backpack and started absorbing the electricity while Jessi maintained the electromagnetic field. Kyle said mentally _drop it now Jessi_. Jessi dropped the electromagnetic field and Kyle directed the electricity towards the group bringing 6 mend down including the commander.

Nate took advantage of the opportunity and grabbed a machine gun from one of the fallen men, jumped to the top of a three and started shooting the remaining men.

Jessi started constricting the blood flow to the brain of the few standing warriors.

Some of the security members would not give up despite their wounds, the hand to hand combat started. A fourth helicopter landed, the commander said, we need the girl alive that is what Mr. Taylor asks us to do, the rest are dispensable.

Kyle and Jessi each took a machine gun and started shooting towards the new group, Nate did the same. The mercenaries started shooting back.

The helicopters of Foss landed, Tom walked between the carnage there were blood and bodies everywhere. All was quiet and the birds could be heard singing.

* * *

Thanks to Mc aj, remmma500 and danni98, I appreciate your reviews.

Nate has just come alive in my head and is begging to be written, don't worry more of Kessi to come, as well as the Trager's.

**Please review. Suggestions and ideas are appreciated. **


	7. Saving Amanda

Chapter 7

Saving Amanda

The helicopters of Foss landed, Tom walked between the carnage there were blood and bodies everywhere. All was quiet and the birds could be heard singing.

Then Tom heard the voice of Kyle at a distance saying, **Tom come over we are in here. **Tom ran towards the helicopter where the voice was coming from he had some of his men right behind him. The rest of the men were evaluating the situation. Tom noticed that all the helicopters had their blades broken, that had been part of phase one.

Kyle, Jessi and Nate were sitting inside the helicopter, they were covered in blood from head to toe, when Tom saw them he asked one of his men to get the paramedic that was part of the group, then he approached them saying, **What is the extent of your injuries?**

Kyle looked at Tom smiled absently and said, **the psychological injuries will probably be pretty deep. As far as the physical aspect we are fine Tom. Some bruises, minor cuts, and I believe each one of us has a bullet or two in non-vital organs, really just flesh wounds. **

Tom looked at them and said, **and I 'm supposed to believe that you are just fine, let's see if that is what your mother and father think. I better get the paramedics here and Fly you to Shuang's hospital.**

Jessi said, **we can do that latter but right now we are waiting for Cassidy to come to get his mother and the money. **That is when Tom noticed that Grace was tied up and was not talking. He thought that was strange, he expected her to be screaming and angry, not just sitting there. Grace had never been in the tunnels, they had used a recording to attract the men. Grace actually had been tied to the top of a tree and unconscious during the confrontation.

Nate noticed that Tom looked surprised he said, **We inserted a microchip in Grace's brain, it blocks the Broca and the Wernicke's language centers in the brain. She is lucky that I used the temporary chips that I developed instead off the ones she uses. She should be completely recovered in 6 months. But nobody is going to know that, it will give us some time to deal with Latnok.**

Tom was happy about what happened to Grace, he wondered if Nate knew she was Kyle's egg donor and that is why they spared her life. Tom said, **okay let me get my men ready for Cassidy.**

Michael Cassidy showed up a half hour later alone as Nate had told him, Michael was sure Nate would not hurt him. He felt nauseous when he took the scene in. Nate walked towards him and said, **Mike do you have the paper work. I do. I have the license for your patent and for Kyle's and Jessi's patent. I also have the letter from Latnok saying they relinquish all rights to the patents. Where is my mum? **Cassidy and Jessi walked out with Grace.

Nate said, **Mike give me the paperwork and after I review it, I'll give you your mum. **Cassidy gave him the papers and said, **Nathaniel since when are you so distrustful of me?** After Nate, Jessi and Kyle reviewed the paperwork, Nate said, **Mike don't take it personally, you know is just business. Just like the times you forgot to tell your mum about things, and I got beaten up. I did not take it personally.**

Tom walked Grace over to Cassidy. Cassidy hugged his mother and said, **Mum are you okay?** Grace just looked at him with desperation in her eyes and a few tears ran down her face. Cassidy said **Nathaniel what did you do to my mother!**

Nate looked at Cassidy and said, **you know just a routine procedure, just like she thought me to do with enemies to prevent them from speaking or understanding. I was a good student, and I am ready to use all I learned from her. Mike really you should be thanking me she is not going to be harassing you anymore. **

Cassidy looked upset but said under his breath, **you are right mate, that will be a welcomed change. **Nate told him, **you're welcome Mike** **anything for my friends. **

Cassidy said **I need the money Nate or the board will not keep their deal. **Tom walked over and handed Cassidy the money orders. Cassidy check them and then walked away with Grace.

As soon as Cassidy left, Nate got his cellphone out and called Declan, after Declan answered he said, **Declan man, how is Amanda doing? **Declan was nervous he said, **I don't know, how am I supposed to know, I am not a doctor. Is she conscious Declan?** Nate asked desperately. Kyle told Nate, **just tell him to driver her to Shuang's house.**

Tom said, **okay now I am taking you to the hospital. **Jessi said, **come on Tom we are doing just fine and your paramedic already patch us up, just take us home.**

Tom thought about it, they actually seemed to be doing well he said, **fine, I'll take you home as long as you take those bloody clothes off. I don't want Shuang and Adam to see you in them. **

Kyle said, **Tom don't tell me you expect us to show up in our underwear. **Tom laughed under his breath, he actually had considered it, maybe it would teach them a lesson. He however suspected Shuang would not approve of his methods, he said, **Good point I'll get you some blankets. **

Tom called Adam and Shuang as well as the Trager's to let them know the kids were doing well. He had extra protection at the Trager's house and had asked them to stay there until he called them, he did not want them to get kidnapped.

He had the paramedic fly with the trio, and stayed behind to deal with the mess the kids had made. He hated to admit it but he was very proud of them, they had handled the situation well, and he did not mind cleaning after them. He however worried about the psychological consequence, that is why they had him to do the dirty work, but it was not like they were going to listen to him.

The helicopter landed at Shuang's backyard. Adam and Shuang were waiting at a distance. Kyle, Jessi and Nate walked towards them each wrapped in a blanket. Adam and Shuang ran towards them and gave each one of them a bear hug and a kiss. The paramedic approached Shuang to give her a report of their wounds as Tom had requested. In the meantime Adam was getting the kids in to the house, and had them sit at the family room, where cookies and hot cocoa was waiting for them.

Shuang came in a few minutes later and seemed concerned, however she felt better when she found them drinking the hot cocoa, and eating cookies, at least they had an appetite. She let them eat while she looked at them. She realized that their hair, face and arms were covered in dirt and blood. Then she realized instead of their clothes they had a blanket wrapped around their torso that was hanging above Jessi's knees, and they barely hanged below the underwear of the boy's. They were barefooted, their feet were muddy,and their legs were also covered in dirt. . She wondered what had happened to their clothes. She was about to ask when she felt Adam's hand on her arm, he told her, **Shuang give them a chance catch their breath, they will talk when they're ready.** Shuang reclined against Adam and said, **you are right Adam, let's just wait.**

When all the hot cocoa and cookies were gone Jessi said, **mom, we just burned up a lot of energy, we are really hungry, Could we please get some more food?** Shuang was looking at Jessi she looked stressed out, and was looking at her with begging eyes. Shuang took Jessi's hand in hers and said, **of course honey let me get Elvira to bring some more food out. **Kyle then remembered the mess they had left in the kitchen and said, **oops! Do we need to clean the kitchen first?**

That made Shuang smile she said, **Kyle don't worry about it, the staff has already taken care of it. **Nate said, **I hope they had protective gear we kinda made some dangerous chemical mixes. **Adam could not stop himself from laughing he said, **don't worry Nate, we noticed and actually a decontamination unit from Shuang's labs came and took care of it. **Adam was just happy that his children seemed to be acting normally, and were concerned about others.

The doorbell rang and Nate rushed to the door apparently not aware of the state he was in. Declan was at the door, and had Amanda in his arms. Nate said, **what happened to Amanda? What happened to you? **Declan answered.

Adam noticed the situation and said, Nate why don't you have your friends come in. Then he guided them back to the family room. Shuang said, **you can lay Amanda on this couch. **Kyle said, **this is our friend Declan, Declan these are our parents Adam and Shuang. Nice to meet you **said Declan. Shuang and Adam looked at him and said, **Nice to meet you too Declan.**

Nate was desperately checking Amanda's arms and hands, at least she had all of her fingers and then turned her around to look at the back of her neck he yelled **that bi...pig! I should have given her a permanent chip!** The he ran towards the gym and started hitting the punching bag he did not even noticed when the blanket fell off his body.

Shuang started after him but Adam said, **let me handle it. I think Jessi really needs you right now, and the girlfriend of Nate does not look to good.**

Shuang went back to the family room and found Kyle, Jessi and Declan munching on a tray of cheese cold cuts and crackers. They were all looking at Amanda with worried expressions. Shuang walked to Amanda and started examining her, her breathing was regular but shallow, her pulse was in the lower limits of normal, she tried waking her up but she was unresponsive even to pain. She opened an eye lid and found her pupils were dilated and fix. Her skin was cold.

Shuang said, **this girl has been given an anesthetic agent, she should be hooked to a monitor, do you know what happened? **Declan told her what he knew. Jessi said**, I really don't know when we found her she was like this. I guess Nate thinks that someone inserted a microchip in her brain. A microchip in her brain?! **Said a shocked Shuang. Kyle explained, **yes Nate learned how to insert microchips in peoples brains from Grace, I suppose is reasonable to think that Grace inserted a microchip in to Amanda. Shuang had to sit down it was too much for her. **Latnok playing with people's brains? I don't care how risky it is we need to stop them, after all Adam and I started Latnok, if we like it or not we have some responsibility on what Latnok has become.

Adam waited patiently until Nate stop hitting the punching bag. Then he approached him and gave him a towel for him to wipe the sweat off his face. Nate looked very angry. Adam said, **Nate why don't you get in to the shower and I'll go and get you some clothes. **Nate looked down at himself and realized he was only wearing his briefs, he also realized that he was covered in dirt and blood. He said, **that's a good idea, I did not realize how terrible I look. **Adam said, **don't worry son, now go and cleaned up, I'll be right back.**

Adam walked up to Nate's room and got him some clean sweats, underwear and socks. He could not find any sneakers. So he went to Adam Jr's room and got a pair of sneakers for Nate, he was pretty sure they were the same size. Now he understood why Shuang kept reminding him to take Nate shopping.

Nate got dressed and said, **these are nice sneakers, and they fit me just right, who do they belong to? **Adam said, **they belong to your brother Adam. **Nate said, **Do you think he'll get upset when he notices? **Adam said, **I don't think he would. But I don't think he will notice he has 10 pairs of sneakers just in this house. ** Nate wondered why Adam Jr. would need so many sneakers but just said, **oh!**

Adam and Nate walked back in to the living room and found Shuang keeping an eye on Amanda, Declan had gone to sleep on the couch and Jessi and Kyle had gone to get cleaned up and dressed. Shuang said, **an ambulance is on its way to get Amanda.** Nate said**, I am going with her**. Shuang said, **of course son we are all going. On the way maybe you can tell me what you think happened to her. Now why don't you eat, the ambulance will be here shortly. **

Amanda was taken to the hospital through the private VIP elevator and put in a VIP room with Shuang personally taking care of her. She just did not know how she would be able to explain the situation to one of her colleagues. It was way too bizarre even for her. She could not wait for Louis to get there. She had called her after the kids left, and Louis offered to fly to Seattle to help Shuang, and if nothing else to offer emotional support. Kyle, Jessi and Nate needed their wounds cleaned and a physical, she just could not do it herself, she would wait for Louis to do it.

A half hour latter Nicole, Stephen, Lori and Josh showed up. Nicole rushed towards Kyle and Stephen rushed towards Jessi, they hugged them and then switched places. After that a tearful Lori gave Jessi a bear hug and both tumbled to the couch, Jessi got concerned, if anything she expected Lori to be angry at her. Lori was concerned Jessi was very strong she did not expect her to fall to the couch. They both said at the same time with worried voices, **what is wrong with you?** Then they laughed hugged each other and started wailing.

Josh gave Kyle, Declan and Nate a friendly pat. Then turning towards Kyle he said, **while our psycho sisters are bonding I want to hear all that happened, you guys have such exciting lives! **Josh had not even finished speaking when he was knocked to the floor by Lori and Jessi jumping on him. Kyle laughed and said **you have pretty exciting life too Josh. **Kyle felt 3 pairs of hands around his legs and tumbled to the floor, then Lori took Declan by surprise and pulled him to the floor, he said, **what the hell Trager. Just shut up McDonough **Lori said**. ** The five teenagers were tickling each other. That is when Jessi and Kyle exchanged smiles and pulled and unsuspecting Nate to the floor, at first he seemed surprised but then joined the fun.

The five adults in the room, Tom included starting laughing. After five minutes, Tom walked over to kids and said, **guys stop it before hospital security comes to investigate. **They stopped tickling each other and sat by the wall still laughing.

Nicole still could not understand how Kyle, Jessi, Nate and for that matter Declan, could go from fitting a powerful international organization, to being just normal young people. She was glad they were resilient. But she could not help but to worry about the long-term effects. Shuang was worried too and both exchanged worried looks. They would have to get together for tea later.

After the kids stopped laughing, Shuang said, **Nate I need to know what happened to Amanda. **Nate exchanged his smile for a look of concern and anger. Kyle threw an arm around his shoulders. They were still sitting on the floor and leaning on the wall. Lori and Jessi were sitting close and had their arms around each other in a sisterly fashion. Shuang hoped that Jessi and Ella would develop the same kind of relationship. It would be good particularly for Ella as her only sister was Jessi.

Nate started, **Amanda was kidnapped by Grace to try to force me to hand Kyle and Jessi to her. I guess she forgot that Jessi is master war strategist, that Kyle can provide ethical justification to pretty much any scenario not to mention that he has mad chemical skills, and that I am pretty good at building bombs and I hate to say it but other means of mass destruction. **Kyle said, **if to that you add that the three of us have worked together for years in those types of situations. **Jessi said, **cut to the chase guys we are a really good powerful team. **

Nate said **sorry we are really off topic. In any case, I think Grace gave Amanda a mix of Propophol and Ketamine. I also believe she inserted a chip in her brain. The problem being is that I don't know what type of chip she used, and I don't have the equipment to run diagnostics and to get rid of the programming.**

Shuang was still having problems grabbing a hold of the concept, she just did not want to believe that such technology actually existed. She asked **Nate how you know so much about what happened to Amanda if you were not there. **

Nate was hoping that question would not come up he looked at the floor trying to decide how to answer. Jessi walked towards him and offered Kyle and him a hand. They both accepted and stood up. Then the trio walked towards a couch and sat with Nate in the middle. Jessi looked at Nate in the eyes and told him, **Nate you are not alone, Kyle and I are with you. Whatever happens we are in this together.**

Adam and Shuang realized that Nate was struggling with whatever it was he had to say, so they pulled some chairs in front of the couch where their children were sitting, and each one held one of Nate's hands. Then Adam said, **Son don't worry just tell us what you know. Nothing is going to change the love we have for you. Nate we understand, we know Latnok forced you to do things you did not want to do. **Sarah added, **Nate you are our son and we love you. We are not here to judge you we are here to support you and to help you heal.**

Tears started running down Nate's checks. Nicole said, **Nate would you like us to leave? No Dr. Trager you are the family of Kyle and Jessi, and you've been good to me.**

Nate composed himself and started, **I know because I did that many times to the enemies of Grace, I did not want to but I had no choice. I did however eventually manage to change the design to have the chips faille after 6 months, and then dissolve with minimal or no scaring. I hope Grace used one of those chips and not the originals. **

Then Jessi said, **Nate you know Kyle and I design the originals, and you modified them, I am thankful for that. **Then Kyle added, **and Jessi and I design the diagnostic equipment, but you wrote the programs. **

Nate started to smile, he said, **we can do it again right guys?**

Kyle smiled at him and told him, **of course we can Nate plus with our holographic memories, all we really have to do is pull the information out.**

Then Jessi looked at Shuang and said, **mom we are going to need to use your most powerful computers at the lab for the design. **Nate said **to write the program all I need is a high performance lap top with a capacity for 3-d design.**

Shuang smiled at them and said**, I'll get you all you need, but first we are waiting for Louis to come in to give you a physical and remove any shrapnel residues from your bodies.** The tone of Shuang left no room for arguments.

Adam said **while we are waiting for Louis why don't you tell us what was the outcome of your encounter with Grace. **

Kyle decided to take the lead, **after Grace threatened to cut Amanda's fingers and hands, we decided to comply with Grace demands at least partially. Of course we had a plan, we had no intention of turning our self's in. Fortunately enough it worked and we suffered minimal damage. We rescued Amanda, neutralized Grace's army. We also had an unexpected attack by Brian Taylor who apparently intended to kill me and Nate, and then kidnap Jessi we were also able to neutralize that treat. Then Nate inserted a chip in Graces brain causing a dysfunction of the Broca's and Wernicke's area leaving her unable to understand or communicate. It's just a temporary se will be fine in six months. Then Michael Cassidy came to rescue his mother, and he not only gave us the license to Nate's patent, but also the license to our patent and a letter from Latnok signed by 3 of the board member that have the authority to make decision in the absence of the chair. **

Nate added, ** I thought doing that to Grace will give us a better chance of either transforming Latnok or bringing it down. She will suffer no permanent damage. **

Adam asked **What about Cassidy you don't think he will try to avenge his mother.**

Nate said, **I don't know they have a strange relationship, but even if he tries he is likely to fail, and it might even be an advantage if he does try to either avenge her or please her. Poor Mike he is not intellectually challenged as Grace has made him believe, but he does not belong in Latnok either the environment is just too complex for him. He makes to many mistakes even with Grace's guidance, and without her he will probably manage to bring down her empire single-handed. **

Shuang asked, **Nate how do you know so much about Michael?**

Nate said, **in a strange type of way you could say we grew up together even if he is 8 years my senior. Both of us were lonely, Mike was rejected by the children of the other Latnok members, because he was not as smart as them. He always seek me out, I was young, had no standing, and I knew what rejection was. I never rubbed my intelligence on his face like the other children and even adults did. Even Grace called him "my poor retarded darling".**

**Eventually he came to be my boss that gave me an opportunity to get to know his style and his thinking well. He always considered me a friend, and we did some things together. I never trusted him, but he trusts me, he proved it last nigth when he showed up unaccompanied as I requested. I don't know I guess we are friends of some sort. Last night I could have killed Cassidy, however I had absolutely no inclination to hurt him despite all the beatings I got because of him. When Cassidy left with Grace last night it seemed we were still in good terms, he acknowledge it will be a welcome change not to have Grace harassing him.**

After Tom was sure the kids were finished talking he said, **I just want to add my five cents. In my opinion the kids handle the situation very well and succeeded. They manage to bring down an army of at least 40 well-armed trained men. They certainly knew what they were doing. Now Kyle, Jessi and Nate just because I am saying this don't thin think I approve of the danger you put yourself in, but I need to say it. I am very proud of you. The next time please include me in your plans I can be discreet. Let me handle the dirty work for you that is my job I don't want you getting injured. Look Jessi I know you are a war master mind, I can take orders, just please leave the dirty work to me.**

Nicole looked at her watch and said, **Lori we need to go and get Carol Bloom. **Lori rolled her eyes and stood up. Stephen said, **I'll get going too I need to teach and early morning class at UW. What about you Josh?** Josh said, **I need to go too, Andy is leaving in 2 weeks and we are going swimming today. **Jessi said, **say hi to Andy from me. We need to get together to play G-force. **Josh said, **what's the point you an Andy always beat me and Kyle. **Jessi said, **too scared for a challenge Josh? **Josh said, **not at all, we'll get together and play. See you guys.**

Ten minutes later Louis walked in to the room and hugged Shuang and Adam. Then looking at Kyle and Jessi she said, **I heard that you guys might need a physical and some patch up work. **Kyle said**, I am afraid we do Dr. Wallace. **Louis said, **not Dr. Wallace, Aunt Louis. **Kyle smiled and said, **okay Aunt Louis. **Then Louis walked to Jessi hugged her and said, **and how are you doing young lady? I'm afraid I might need some patch up work to Aunt Louis. **Then she looked at Declan and Nate and asked, **which of you two is my nephew Nate? **Nate said, **I'm Nate. **Louis gave Nate a hug and said **nice to meet you Nate I'm your aunt Louis, your mom and I are like sisters. **Nate smiled Louis was certainly an extrovert, he said, **nice to meet you Aunt Louis, I need patching up too. **Then Louis asked, **and who are you young man**? I **am Declan Dr. Wallace a friend of your nice and nephews**. **Declan do you need to be patched up too?** Louis asked. **No, I got the easy job. **

**So who wants to be first? **Louis asked. Nate looked at Jessi and Kyle then he asked, **guys mind if I go first? I want to be with Amanda when she wakes up. **Kyle responded **go ahead Nate.**

Shuang had the adjacent room ready with supplies that Louis would need. She walked over with Louis and Nate. Louis said** I thought you said, you did not want to look at the injuries Shuang. **Shuang said, **I meant as a doctor, I want to be here as a mom. **Louis smiled and said, **I understand I am the same way with Lisa and Jack.**

Nate was sitting by Amanda, when Carol Bloom came in. She said, **Thank you Nate, Lori and Nicole told me how Amanda slipped on the side-walk and hit her head, and how you called 911 and stayed with my baby all night. I am a deep sleeper that is why I did not hear the phone ringing. **Everyone knew the truth was that Ms. Bloom had been drunk, but were thankful for that. It made it easier to handle the situation.

Nate smiled and said, **no worries Mrs. Bloom, you know how much I care for Amanda. **Then Adam approached and said, **Hi Mrs. Bloom is nice to meet you, I am Adam, Nate's father. **Mrs. Bloom looked confused and said**, Oh! I thought Nathaniel was an orphan. **Adam said, **Nate was kidnapped when he was just a baby, It took his mother and I a long time to find him. **Mrs. Bloom said **I thought things like that only happen in TV shows. Nice to meet you Adam, call me Carol.**

A half hour Latter, Louis, Shuang, Jessi and Kyle entered the room. Adam stood up and said, **Shuang I want to introduce you to Carol, the mother of Amanda. **Shuang said, **nice to meet you Carol. **Adam said, **Carol this is Shuang, Nate's mother. Nice to meet you Shuang, **Carol said.

Then Louis said, **Hi I am Dr. Wallace and I am taking care of your daughter Amanda. I would like to talk to you do you want to talk here or at a more private place? A more private place would be perfect. **Carol said. Then looking at Nicole she said, **Nicole how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want those kids near my Amanda, they are a bad influence. **Nicole said, **Carol if anything Kyle and Jessi have been very helpful to Amanda, you know if it was not for them Amanda would have no piano to practice on. In any case Carol, I don't appreciate you talking like that about my children. **Carol said, **look Nicole I do appreciate you helping me to find Amanda, but my opinion of those kids is not about to change. I want them out of Amanda's room.** Kyle and Jessi were amused they were used to Mrs. Bloom and her opinion. Kyle finally said, **we were about to leave anyway, right Jessi. **Jessi said, **yes we were, Mrs. Bloom we hope Amanda gets better soon, as always it was a pleasure to talk to you. **

Then Kyle and Jessi left the room. A minute later Carol and Louis went to talk to a office in the VIP section. Shuang exited right after and approached Kyle and Jessi, she said, **what is it with that woman are you children okay? ** Jessi said, **don't worry mom, we are used to Mrs. Bloom, she is our next door neighbor. **Then Shuang said, **Well I just did not like the way she spoke about you. **Jessi laughed and said, **that is nothing mom, she calls Kyle " that criminal boy", and she calls me " that charity case of Nicole". ** Shuang looked pretty upset and said, **if it was not because of Nate I would have a talk with her. **Kyle said, **Mrs**. **Bloom is pretty nice to Nate he is "The boyfriend of my Amanda that is working on his PhD". In any case, apparently she became a grouch after her husband died.**

Later that day Kyle, Jessi and Nate were working in the room adjacent to Amanda, they had decided that starting from scratch would be too time consuming. Instead they took a 3D ultrasound machine and equipped it with the additional capacity of taking magnetic images. Kyle and Jessi worked on that while Nate worked on creating a program for the machine on a powerful computer from the hospital. When they were finished Nate went back to Amanda's room with a couple of bottles of wine.

Nate said, **good evening Mrs. Bloom, how is Amanda doing? **Mrs. Bloom said **The same Nate, Dr. Wallace told me that Amanda suffered a severe concussion and that she should be waking up between today and tomorrow.** Nate said, **she did hit her head pretty hard when she fell. **After a few minutes Nate told Mrs. Bloom **I brought you a couple of bottles of your favorite wine, I figure out it would help you to relax. **Mrs. Bloom took the bottles and said, **you are always so thoughtful Nate, I understand why Amanda likes you. **In less than an hour Mrs. Bloom was fast asleep.

Amanda was taken to the adjacent room and wile Kyle and Jessi kept the machine stable Nate started using the prove to obtain information. Nate was right Grace had inserted a chip in Amanda's head. It was the type of chip that blocked people from forming memories and from extracting memories. Nate relaxed as well as Kyle and Jessi. Adam asked, **what is it?**

Kyle answered, **Amanda has the type of chip that gives memory problems even the original was only designed to last for 3 months. Nate is working on disabling the program. Amanda should be just fine, and she will not remember a thing of what happened.**

Shuang asked what did Latnok used it for? **Jessi said, Nate is going to have to answer that one. Kyle and I design them when we were in the pod, we were pretty young back then and had no idea of how the technology would be applied.**

Nate had just finished deactivating the chip, he said, **Grace used it after interrogations with supposed allies and friends, of that way they would not remember the incident and she could keep the relationships. Latnok used it to decrease corporate espionage. **

Adam was about to ask something when Amanda opened her eyes. Nate smiled at her and held her hands. Amanda smiled back and asked, **Nate where am I? **Nate could not resist and hugged Amanda, he said, **Amada you are back! I was so scared for you. I just love you so much. **Amada said, **Nate I love you too**, **but can you please tell me what is going on? **Nate looked lovingly at Amanda and said, **you don't remember falling down after finishing your shit at the Rack? **He hated lying to her but what else could he do? Amanda said, **no I don't tell me what happened? **Nate said, **I was getting out of my car and you were getting out of the Rack, we were supposed to go and watch a movie. Then you slipped and hit your head, you have been unconscious for two days, I'm just glad you are back. **Then Nate kissed Amanda's forehead. Then he looked around the room and saw, Shuang, Adam and Louis, Kyle and Jessi were gone. He said, **Amanda remember how I told you I had no parents? Yes I do Nate. **Amanda answered. Nate continued **it turns out that I was kidnapped as a baby, and I just met my parents. That is great news Nate, I am happy for you, **Amada said. Nate said, **let me introduce you to them, Shuang and Adam got closer and Nate said, Amanda these are my parents Adam and Shuang, and guys these is my girlfriend Amanda. **Amanda said **nice to meet you, you are lucky to have Nate as a son, he is just incredible. **Nate blushed, he thought he was lucky that Adam and Shuang had accepted him as a son. Shuang and Adam smiled at Amanda, Shuang decided that she already liked Amanda she could see she really loved Nate and was proud of him.

Adam said, **hi Amanda I remember you visited Nate when he was mugged, but we did not get introduced, is nice to meet you and we are very proud to have a son like Nate. Shuang said, nice to meet you Amanda, and you are right we are lucky Nate is our son. **Nate blushed, and Shuang kissed his check. Then Lois came over and said, **Hi Amanda I am Dr. Wallace, and I am taking care of you, and I am also Nate's aunt. Let's get you back to your room. **Amanda said, **nice to meet you Dr. Wallace and thanks for taking care of me. **Then Amanda looked at Nate and said, **your family works here? **Nate was not sure how to answer, he decided to just go with the truth, **yes they do, but they also own the place. **Amanda looked surprised but simply said, **Nate I knew that wherever you came from, your parents had to be smart, I am very happy that you have a family now. **Nate smiled at her and gave her a brief kiss on the lips, he felt uncomfortable kissing Amanda in front of Adam and Shuang, but she was just irresistible.

Kyle and Jessi drove off in Kyle's car back to the place they considered their home with the Trager's.

* * *

I appreciate the reviews. Please review it keeps me going. I will be updating once a week. Ideas and suggestions are appreciated.

I specially would like to thank remma500 and Mc aj.


	8. Disneyland and China

Chapter 8

Disneyland and China

The very much awaited vacation had come. The Trager family was **getting** in a minivan they had decided to rent for the trip. The children wanted to get experience driving on the high way, and Lori was sitting at the wheel, with Stephen being the co-pilot. Nicole and Kyle were sitting in the second row. Josh and Jessi were in the back. Josh had said, it was too scary to have Lori driving he did not want to see it. Jessi was taking a nap.

After they got on the high way Nicole took Kyle's hand and told him, **I think this vacation will give all of us an opportunity to relax. **Kyle smiled at Nicole, and said **we sure need it.** He looked worried. Nicole said, **what's going on in that brilliant brain of yours? **Kyle looked at Nicole and said,** that fight to get Nate's and our freedom….I just don't know if it was worth it.** Nicole said, **of course it was Kyle, don't tell me you wanted you and Jessi captured and Nate killed, and what about Amanda?** Kyle looked at Nicole, it seemed like she really believed it was the right thing to do, maybe she was right. He could not help but be concerned about the families of the security members that lost their lives. He decided to keep working on restructuring his nightmares, and following the progress on the PET scan. Maybe if he talked to Jessi they could figure out a ways to help the families, of the security team.

Josh POV

As I am sitting in the back sit of this minivan on the way to Disneyland, I wonder if today will be my last day as Lori is driving. I guess it does not matter. I just miss Andy so much. She left last Friday to go to Cleveland, Ohio where one of her mother 's got a really good job.

I just don't understand why Andy cannot live with us, after all Kyle and Jessi are dating and they live under the same roof. I just think mom and dad are being unreasonable.

Andy wants me to date this other girl. I'll give it a try just to please Andy, but I am pretty sure is not going to work out. At least by the time we get back from Disneyland Andy should be at her new home and then we can play G-force and Skype.

I'll feel better when my turn to drive comes, I am a great driver.

Jessi awoke screaming after a couple of hours. Nicole said, **another nightmare? **Jessi responded, **yes, I have had more nightmares since our last confrontation with Grace and Latnok. I know we did the right thing, but still I wish we had not had to do it. **Nicole said**, let's talk more about it at our next session of dream restructuring.**

**That sounds good Nicole I cannot wait until the nightmares are gone.** Jessi responded. Kyle said, **I cannot wait either.**

While the Trager family was driving to Disneyland the Cheng family, Adam and Nate were flying to China. Nate had reluctantly agreed to go as long as he traveled as a mentee of Adam and Shuang. He thought it would just be too dangerous for Shuang, her children and Adam, to disclose their true relationship. He knew Latnok would find out about the trip, but they would probably interpret it as Cheng and Wallace Inc. bribing him to work for them. He also agreed because Amanda was taking a trip to Florida to visit some relatives of her mother, and he thought he would miss her too much if he stayed. He had asked Amanda and his mother to be discrete about his parents, they agreed as they thought being the son of billionaires could put Nate at risk.

They were four hours in to the flight Adam and Shuang were sleeping. Nate had just finished eating a snack and drinking a soda and decided he should get some rest. He was sitting in a small table by himself. Ella, Adam Jr, and George were sitting at another table playing chess. They had not invited Nate to play, and Nate did not feel comfortable asking, even though he enjoyed playing chess.

Nate walked to the seat that Shuang had assigned him and the fly attendant offered to make it in to a bed for him. That is when Ella said, **Nate, that is your name right? I have decided that I am going to use that seat. I don't have enough space to put my things. **Nate said, **sure **and moved to another seat that was open. That is when Adam Jr. Said, **No offense Nate, but actually I am planning to put my things there. **Nate wondered what this was about and asked, **is there something going on that I am not aware off?**

Adam Jr, and Ella walked to him and Ella said, **how can you even ask? We don't like to have strangers traveling with us. I have no idea why my mom and Adam invited you we are supposed to be having a family vacation. It also seems to me that you are not the type of person that would be welcomed in our social circle. I can tell that by your clothes if you were wondering. **Adam and Shuang had never had the time to take Nate shopping, and just asked him to go and buy some clothes for the trip. Nate shopped at his regular stores, and got only the things that he considered necessary.

Nate felt like being his usual rude self, but this people were his family if they knew it or not. Plus they were the children of Shuang and Adam, he did not want to get Shuang and Adam upset at him. Then he thought to himself, I guess being rude is a family trait. He was about to answer when George walked over and said, **Ella, Adam where are your good manners and your hospitality?**

Ella said, **I have no idea George I think we left them at home. Now baby brother you know I don't like associating with just anyone. **George was upset he could not believe how rude Ella and Adam were being to a guest of their parents. He was about to say something when Nate said, **thanks George. ** **I understand Ella's and Adam's point, look I'll just sit at that table and try not cause trouble. I am pretty good at being a fly on the wall. I'll do my best to go unnoticed.** Then he walked away and accepted a pillow the steward gave him, put it on the table and laid his head on it. He thought, good thing that I can sleep pretty much anywhere courtesy of Latnok. I think I should have stayed. Ella seems like a spoiled brat, I know her kind she will do everything she can to make my life miserable. Adam Jr. will probably do the same, after all they are twins. Now George seem like a nice kid, maybe it won't be that bad after all. Nate went to sleep in a few minutes.

Over at the Kingsley residency Cassidy was having a one-sided conversation with his mother, **mum what am I supposed to do with you? Is not like I can ask help from Latnok to get the chip out of your brain, because they don't know about this type of chip existing, and then they would figure out that the people who you did not like and had strokes, were really given a chip like this by you. That would not go to well with some of the board members. I guess I could ask for Julia's help but she has always wanted to be the chair of Latnok, what if she makes you worse.**

Then he started pacing and continued talking. **I am just going to have to tell the Latnok members that you are tending to business in Congo, and have them go through me to communicate with you. **He continued pacing and then said, **I am going to get home health care for you, I cannot stay with you all the time. I need to take care of our affairs. **

Over at Orange County California the Trager family was finally pulling in to their hotel, they were staying at a good neighbor hotel as the Disney resorts were out of budget for them. They were at the Main Gate Residency Inn, it was within walking distance to the park and it also was on the shuttle route. Jessi was driving with Nicole as a co-pilot. Jessi said, **did I do good mom? You know I used my night vision.** Nicole said, **mmm…Jessi I know you have excellent reflexes and that probably everything you did was safe, just try not to drive this way with people who don't know you. **Jessi asked, **why mom?** Josh said, **because is freaky, I thought we were going to crash a few time, but overall I would rate it as exciting. **Stephen thought that was one way to put it, he was surprised he did not get a heart attack. They got out of the car and Jessi walked to Stephen and said with big innocent eyes, **was I that bad of a driver dad? **Stephen had a soft spot for his daughters,looking at Jessi's innocent eyes calmed him down he patted Jessi on the back and said, **it was accelerating, maybe when we get back we can go over the traffic rules again.** Then seeing Jessi appeared sad he added, **you are a good driver Jessi you just need a bit more of experience on the highway. **That got him a big hug and a kiss on the check from Jessi, who then bounced away happily to help with the suitcases.

They took their suitcases to the room, Stephen and Nicole got the room with the king size bed, Lori and Jessi would share a queen size bed. Kyle and Josh would share the sleeping sofa. After leaving their things in the room they went out to Taco Bell for dinner as it was across the street. Nicole said, **we will get up early tomorrow and go to the Magic Kingdom. **Kyle said, **I am very excited, I've heard is a lot of fun.** Josh said, **it sure is I have been here before and I am still excited. **Jessi said, **I can't wait. **Stephen was happy to see his family excited he said, **we need get back to the room and get to sleep or we will be too tired to have fun tomorrow.**

Over in Seattle Emily and Tom were out for dinner. Emily was saying, **Tom we need to go and pick the menu out for our wedding, what do you think about making an appointment for next week?** Tom said, **that sounds great Emily. **Emily said, **Tom you are just saying that, we need to hurry up and get everything ready we are getting married in 2 months. **Tom kissed Emily's check and said, **that will be a very happy day, don't worry as far as I am concerned as long as you and Paige are there everything will be prefect. **Emily said, **Tom you are impossible. **

As Tom and Emily were having dessert Emily said, **Tom I am just having such a hard time getting the new computer system at Madacorp to interface and communicate, the old one was much better. Do you think maybe Jessi and Kyle would be interested in a consulting job at Madacorp?**

Tom thought about it and said, **Maybe let me asked them after all they did form a corporation. **Emily said, **they did? They are young for that. **Tom responded, **they are not your typical teenager Emily. You can say that again Tom, **Emily responded.

Shuang had slept for about 8 hours and woke up. As she got up to stretch her legs, she saw that Adam was still sleeping. Ella, Adam Jr. and George were also a sleep. She noticed Nate's seat had the make-up bag of Ella on it. The other open sit had the laptop of Adam Jr. on it. She then realized that Nate was still at the same spot where he was when she went to sleep, and had his head on a pillow, she wondered why the fly attendant had not removed Ella's bag from Nate's seat.

Shuang felt torn between waking Nate so he could lie down and get proper rest as she was still concerned about his health even if he said he was feeling great. Or just letting him sleep where he was, what if she woke him up and he could not go back to sleep. While she was debating with herself the Fly attendant came and told Shuang, **Dr. Cheng would you like breakfast?**

Shuang turned around she knew Alissa the fly attendant for years, she said, **that sounds great Alissa, thank you. **Then after a minute Shuang asked, **Alissa do you know why Nate is sleeping at the table and not in his seat?** Alissa had been a fly attendant for Shuang and her family for years she had known the children since they were, small. They had been nice back then and George was still a pleasure to work for. However the twins were self-centered in her opinion and thought the world revolved around them. They could be rude and demeaning to others particularly Ella. She had not liked at all how they had treated Nate, plus she had a son about Nate's age and would have hated to see him treated like that.

Alyssa answered, **Ms. And Mr. Cheng said they needed the seats to place their** **belongings. I got Mr. Harrison a pillow so he could get some rest. Thanks Alissa, **Shuang said. Shuang thought to herself there must be a misunderstanding. My twins are just so disorganized they probably did not even notice where they put their things. Alissa has known them since they were small and probably did not want to move their things because she likes them so much.

Shuang went to freshen up and when she went back to the table, breakfast was waiting for her. She had just started drinking her coffee, when Nate emitted a terrified scream, and then mumbled something in a language she did not understand. Shuang rapidly made her way to him, and gently rubbed his back as she kissed his temple. Nate opened his eyes and sat up, looking at Shuang he said **mum? **Still half a sleep. Shuang gave him a hug and whisper in to his ear, **yes is mom son, Did you have a nightmare?** Shuang was feeling very happy it was the first time the Nate called her mom, well maybe he said mum she figured he probably picked that up from Grace and Michael. Nate shook his head affirmatively and rubbed his eyes trying to wake up.

Nate now was fully awake and looked around he was relieved to see everyone else was a sleep. Shuang said, **come over Nate and eat breakfast with me. **Nate walked over to the table where Shuang was sitting and Alissa got him breakfast and coffee. Nate said, **thank you. **When Nate seemed settled Shuang asked **was that nightmare about the recent problems with Latnok?** Nate said, **no I think being in this plane brought on memories off when I was taken to America. hmmm… should I really be talking about this things here?** Shuang smiled and gently patted one of his hands, she said, **everyone has ear plugs, I don't see a problem. Why don't you tell me more about your dream? **

Nate said in a low voice, **I don't have that dream very often, in it I am two and a half years old again, and it starts with my foster-mother escaping from Latnok Congo with me and my brother and going back to her village. Wait Nate are you saying you have a brother in Congo? **Shuang asked in a worried voice. Nate said, **I meant foster-brother, I just have always thought off him as a brother, I think he might have been an experiment too but I am not sure, in any case if he is an experiment he was created from the people of Congo.**

Shuang seemed relieved and Nate continued, **then a few days later my brother and I were playing outside of the mud hut where we were living, and then some men with guns came to the village, my foster-mother tried to hide me and my brother, but they took me away from her kicking, screaming and biting. I don't know what happened to my brother or my foster-mother I can still hear her screaming my name and asking the men not to take me away. The next thing they got me dressed, I had never worn clothes before as it was not the custom in my foster mother's tribe to dress children until they were six or seven. It got me frighten and I remember crying. Then they got me in a Latnok airplane, and I was on my way to America. I cried for most of the trip, I could not understand a word of English, I only knew Swahili that made it even worse. Fortunately the steward was a nice grandmotherly African-American woman who got me to sleep and to drink some milk. It took me a few weeks to get used to the food. I was used to a diet of breast milk, fruits, wild vegetables and roasted edible insects. **A few minutes later he added reflectively, **I guess that is why I am not more messed up, I was lucky to have a great foster-mother. I think someday I am going to try to find her and my brother.** Shuang had an arm around Nate's shoulders and a hand on Nate's hand. When he finish she said, **I'll help you Nate when you are ready. **Nate said, **thanks I'll think about it. **Nate was not sure he wanted any help with that, it was something he needed to do alone.

Over at his seat George was trying to make sense of things, he had forgotten to put on his earplugs and woke up when Nate screamed. He was thinking What is this all about the way mom is treating Nate is the same way that she treats me, Ella and Adam Jr. Did I hear Nate call her mom? And did I hear mom call Nate son? What was that talk about, Congo, escaping, a brother that is an experiment? Did mom offered to help Nate to find his foster-mother. Why? Was Nate born in Congo? And why would Latnok take him to America. Is not Latnok a club for bright students? I hope they will accept me in the fall. Why is mom kissing and hugging Nate and looking at him the same way she looks at us her children?

George decided to get up and join Nate and Shuang for breakfast, he said, **hi I could not help but to hear some of the conversation. **Then looking at Shuang he said** did I hear Nate call you mom? **Before Shuang could say a thing Nate said, **George, I grew up in Foster Care and sometimes I have nightmares and I call whoever wakes me up mum.** The looking at Shuang Nate said, **Thank you for helping me out Dr. Cheng I appreciate it. **Shuang said, **you're welcome Nate as I've told you before I think you are a great young man who any mother or father would be proud off. **Nate smiled and Shuang said, **thanks Dr. Cheng your opinion is important to me.**

George thought I'll go with it for now, but I know what I heard and I know mom well, I can tell she really cares about Nate. However it makes no sense, I know how much mom loves Ella, Adam Jr and me. I don't think she would be capable of placing one of her children in Foster care and what about Adam, I don't think he would do it either. Then again Nate is older than Ella and Adam Jr. Mom and Adam were much younger back then but I would think once mom got herself established she would have looked for Nate and taken him to live with us. One thing does seem clear to me Nate is my brother. It is clear he has the hair of mom, and he has the same build of the two Adams, I can see some of Adam's features in him. Why are they trying to keep it from us? Maybe mom is afraid of how we would react if we find out she placed our brother in foster care? I don't know, I have to think about it before I face mom. There is no use in talking to Ella or Adam Jr, they think I am imagining things. Plus they don't like Nate. However I am not going to let them treat Nate poorly, after all we are family, and Nate seems nice enough especially considering the circumstances of his upbringing.

The fly attendant came with breakfast and coffee for George, after a few minutes George looked at Nate and asked, **Nate, are you in Collage? **Nate saw no harm in being honest about that, he answered**, I attend UW. **George said **do you have a major? **Nate responded, **I did when I was younger, I graduated High School when I was 12, then I did a triple major with two minors that took me 4 years, I needed time to grow up. After that I got a master's degree in computer engineering when I was 18 and another masters in biology when I was 19. If everything goes according to my plans I'll get 2 doctorates at the end of the year before I turn 22.**

George said, **that's impressive. **Nate smiled at him and said, **I'm just lucky I have a good brain. What about you George are you in high School? **George said, **I just graduated High School starting UW in the fall semester.** Nate said, **sounds like you have a good brain too. **George said, **I have no complaints but I am definitely not a genius like the rest of my family, not that I mind, every family needs and average person. **Shuang said, **now George don't start that again you know I think you are a bright and have no doubt that you will do well in life. **George smiled at his mom he knew how much she loved him he said, **mom I believe what you just said. **That was enough to appease Shuang. George thought, Now I have no doubt Nate is part of the family, it seems he is even smarter than Ella and Adam Jr.

At California, the Trager's were taking the shuttle to the Magic Kingdom. Jessi could not understand why they had to wait for a crowded shuttle when they could have just walked. She could not wait to get there. Once they got in the park Lori said, **let's go to Splash Mountain first before the lines get to long.** Josh said, after that we should go to Space Mountain. Nicole said, **let's not forget about it's a small world. **Josh said **mom… **he stop when Stephen gave him a stern look and then continued **I think that is an excellent idea. **Jessi then said, **I want to go to The Many adventures of Winnie the Pooh, I just love Eeyore. **Kyle kissed Jessi's head he found her love for Eeyore sweat. Stephen said, **and don't forget the Pirates of the Caribbean. **Nicole said **and what about you Kyle? **Kyle smiled one of his crooked smiled and said, **I want to go to the Haunted Mansion and every game in the park.** **Then we better get going **Stephen said.

Kyle and Jessi loved Splash Mountain, and Jessi had to be stopped from climbing on the rocks to try to avoid the line for a second ride.

At noon Stephen said, **time for lunch let's eat at the Hungry Bear Restaurant, they have the best funnel cakes for dessert and Jessi you can get yours with strawberries. That sounds great dad,** Jessi said. Stephen, Kyle, Josh and Jessi ordered the Pioneer Chili Cheeseburger. Lori told Jessi, **you are lucky Jessi you can eat all you want and still keep your figure, while I get stuck eating a salad.** Jessi said, **you are getting the funnel cake right Lori?** Lori said** I guess so, but I'll better share with mom.**

While the family was enjoying their funnel cakes, Nicole took some candid picture, one of Jessi with strawberry jam on her nose. One of Kyle with chocolate all over his face, another of Stephen with powdered sugar on his shirt, then Josh eating onion rings at the same time as his funnel cake. Lori was trying to be careful she did not want another embarrassing photo in the family album, however Nicole managed to capture a picture of Lori with her mouth open about to bite in to the funnel cake.

After lunch they decided to hit the Haunted Mansion. Lori and Jessi sat together and Jessi just loved the ghost that "rode" with them. As they were getting out she told Lori, **Lori do you think that ghost will really go home with us? He is just adorable. **Lori looked at her super genius sister no believing what she was hearing, how could Jessi know everything about science and still ask questions like that? She patiently said,** you do know that everything here is make-believe? Right Jessi. **Jessi looked at her, then reacted and said,** I do Lori, I think I just got too carried away. **Jessi smiled and Lori shook her head.

At three Nicole said, **is time for us to go and find a good spot to watch** **Mickey's Soundsational Parade. **Josh really had no interest to see the parade but went along anyway. At four the parade started. Kyle and Jessi never having seen a parade before were beyond excited, and their faces showed many different emotions, Kyle would look at Jessi's face some times and Jessi would look at Kyle's face, they ended up taking pictures of each other and a selfie with the parade behind them and send the pictures to Nate, Shuang and Adam.

After the parade Stephen said**, I and your mother are going back to the hotel to rest for a couple of hours, any one wants to come. **The four kids shook their heads negatively. **Nicole told them stay together we will see you at nine for the fireworks. **Then she gave Lori money for them to get dinner and an ice-cream.

After Nicole and Stephen left Josh said, **Jessi if you want you could climb the rocks to the front of the line over at Splash Mountain, and Kyle too. Maybe Lori and me could ride on your backs. **Jessi said **really?** Lori said **shot up Josh are you trying to get us arrested? I should have sent you back with mom and dad you are worse than taking care of a toddler. **Josh elbowed Lori and took off running with everyone following after him and laughing. They rode on many more games including the Farris wheel.

When it started getting dark, Jessi and Kyle got separated from Lori and Josh. Lori did not worry much and figure out they probably wanted some time alone. Jessi said, **I love the story of Cinderella lets go and take a look at the castle.** Kyle smiled and said, **if you want I could be your prince charming, and then kissed her while holding her waist, **Jessi returned the kiss and whispered in to his ear, **you already are. **Kyle thought she looked beautiful with the moonlight falling on her face, and kissed her again this time more passionately, Jessi responded with equal passion and started exploring Kyle's mouth. The lights around them started flickering and then burning. Space Mountain stopped and some poor tourist had to stay in their cart for a half hour looking straight down until the game started running again. Jessi and Kyle were oblivious to their surroundings and then started experiencing everything from the others person point of view. Kyle felt the excitement of Jessi and her wish to climb to the top of the Cinderella Castle. Jessi realized that Kyle actually wanted to climb the rocks at Splash Mountain, and the only thing that was stopping him was his wish to please Nicole.

After they broke the kiss Jessi said, **race you to Splash Mountain **she managed to stay a few steps ahead of Kyle and then started climbing, Kyle climbed behind her, laughing at Jessi's mischievousness. When they were at the top Jessi blew a few lights and her and Kyle jumped to the front of the line. Once they got in Kyle stared kissing Jessi when they were half way through the game it stopped. Jessi said in a disappointed tone, **Kyle now we are going to miss the fireworks!** Kyle took her by the hand, opened the restrains, and then told to the people behind him**. Don't worry is all part of the Splash Mountain adventure, do not try this at home.** Then Jessi and him jumped to the side and started climbing down. Then Kyle told Jessi, **Jessi I know what you want to do lets hurry before is too late. Both of them took off running holding hands and had big grins on their faces.**

Lori, Josh, Stephen and Nicole were watching the fireworks. Lori texted Kyle and Jessi to tell them were to find them. Kyle and Jessi had the best seat in the house on top of the Cinderella Castle. They decided to climb off five minutes before the fireworks finished and made their way to stand by their family. When the fireworks finish they all headed to the Hotel, the next Day they were planning to visit The California Adventure Park.

Over in China the travelers were greeted by their personal tourist guide a man in his late twenties that spoke English. They were guided to a middle size luxury bus. Ella and Adam Jr. got in to the bus first then George, Shuang and Adam, and lastly Nate followed by the tour guide Cong. Nate took advantage of the opportunity and started conversing with the guide in perfect Mandarin Chinese. Cong said in English **your Chinese better than my English. **

Cong started to talk about Beijing while they drove to the hotel. They pulled in to The Peninsula Beijing hotel. They had reserved the peninsula suit that was over 7000 square feet with 2 bedrooms and had dining for 18 as well as a personal chef, and a private elevator. They had also reserved 3 connecting Club Grand Deluxe suites so each one of their children could have their own king size bed. When they arrived the front desk staffed appeared nervous, When Adam and Shuang approached to sign in they were informed that they only had 2 connecting Club Deluxe suites, but told them that they had enough beds to accommodate 8 guests if they made one of the king size beds in to 2 double beds. Shuang said, **that would not work it would be too uncomfortable for my children to sleep. **The manager said, there is a day bed in the Club Grand Deluxe suites, maybe someone could sleep there. Shuang was shaking her head wondering what to do when Nate approached and told her **Dr. Cheng I can pretty much sleep anywhere, I am sure the day bed would work out fine for me.** Shuang looked at Nate and said **are you sure? **Nate smiled and shook his head affirmatively. The problems solved they proceeded to the suit.

The staff placed the suitcases in the rooms. Then the Bellboy asked Shuang, **where should I put this suitcase? Referring to Nate's luggage. **Adam Jr said, **not in my bedroom. I need peace and quiet at night. **Ella said, **my bedroom is clearly out of limits and I don't think George should be forced to share a room with a stranger that clearly does not belong with us. ** Nate said, **if there is a spear bathroom I could sleep in the tub. **Ella said, **see what I am saying who would want to sleep in a tub.** Nate was starting to find the situation entertaining and said, **my younger brother sleeps in a tub and really likes it.** Ella said, **Nate you family must be weird and crazy. **Nate smiled and said, **only one of my sisters.** Shuang did not like where things were going and was about to ask Ella to stop putting Nate down, when George said, **Nate why don't we have them put your things in my room, I think it will be fun for us to share a room. **Nate said, **Thanks George I think you are right it will be fun.**

Adam said, **today is a day to relax right Shuang? **Shuang responded, **It sure is, the chef will have lunch ready in a couple of hours.** After that everyone headed to their bedroom. George said, **Nate feel free to use half the closet and half of the drawers. **Nate said, **I don't think I'll need that much space, but thank you I will hang a few things and use a couple of drawers. **Then George told Nate **by the way don't bother to unpack the hotel staff will do it for us. **Nate said, **in that case I am going swimming care to come? **George thought about it and said **sure. **Nate found out from George that he needed to wear a long white robe provided by the hotel, Nate did not like the idea, but he had done many things he did not like, this was minor.

At the elevator the four young people found they had the same idea. Once in the elevator, Nate's messages started coming in. He took a look and decided he would open them by the swimming pool. Ella said sarcastically, **you actually have a phone and people text you? Amazing. **Nate had enough and decided to just be himself he said sarcastically, **believe it or not Ella, I actually have a social network, a girlfriend and a brother and sister, you might find it interesting to come out of your crystal bubble and commune with us mortals. Not only billionaires have a life.** Ella walked out of the elevator and said, **idiot. **Adam Jr. told Nate, **Don't talk to my sister like that ever again. **Nate simply said, **then tell her to be polite **and he walked away.

George walked up to Nate and told him, **Ella and Adam can be hard to get along with some times, just give them some time.** Nate looked at George, he was really starting to like him, he said, **I probably was out of line in the elevator sometimes I can be difficult to get along with too. **George gave him a friendly pat on the back and said, **I like that you are honest about it, now what do you say we go swimming?** Nate said, **I'll catch up with you George I just want to take a look at my messages. I got some from my girlfriend Amanda, she is driving to Florida with her mom and I wish I could have gone with her, but her mom said it was not proper. I just worry about them driving alone.** George smiled at that and went swimming.

Nate started opening the messages he started laughing at the pictures that Kyle and Jessi sent him. He wished he could of climb the Cinderella Castle with them and Splash Mountain, it looked like fun, plus he had never been to Disney. George saw him laughing and swam over he said, **got some funny messages?** Nate got in to the swimming pool and said, **funny pictures from my brother and sister they are at Disneyland with their adoptive family, and looks like they are having a blast.** George asked, **are they your foster-brother and sister?** Nate said, **no, my sister and I share the same mother, and my brother and I share the same father. It's kinda funny they are in love with each other. They are**? George asked surprised. **Yes, they were adopted as teenagers and by then were already a couple, the family adopted my brother first ad wanted to adopt my sister but instead they became her guardians so they could continue dating. **George wanted to know more he asked **how old are they**? **Kyle my brother just turned 17, and my sister Jessi is 16,** Nate responded**. **George thought, that is what Lisa and Jack called the "younger twins" of Ella and Adam, this is getting very confusing, I guess Adam could have had a son with someone else but what about mom, I am 16, do I have a twin sister? Makes no sense, why would mom place her in foster care?

Nate decided to swim some laps and then saw Adam and Ella diving. He then realized there was diving pool, in America that would have been impossible. Nate loved diving at the UW pool, he walked over and climbed the stairs with ease faster than a regular human being, Adam Jr. noticed, and wondered how he did it. Then he went to the platform and was able to propel himself 5 feet in to the air before starting a Forward Dive in the Pike Position followed by a Forward 1 1/2 somersaults in the Tuck Position and a Forward 2 1/2 Somersaults in the Pike Position and finally a Forward 4 1/2 Somersaults in the Tuck Position before entering the water, other people were watching and when Nate came out of the water he heard some of the observers clapping, oops! He thought to himself, I forgot there are people around, I think I better go back to the suite, he put his robe on and told George he was going back to take a shower. Adam Jr. was impressed with Nate's diving skills, maybe Ella and him should give him a chance.

George continued swimming. Ella and Adam Jr, approached him and started a water fight with him, they could not be mad at their little brother even if he was acting strange, and getting along with Nate. Ella asked him, **are you trying to be polite with Nate because of mom and Adam?** George said, **no he is actually fun if you give him a chance and very bright. **Adam Jr. said, **he cannot be as bright as our family.** George said, **you might be surprised.**

After Nate took his shower, Shuang came to talk to him she told him, **Nate I am sorry, Ella was very rude to you. Nate feel free to be yourself, you don't have to take that from her. I will also have a talk with her. **Nate said, **you mean you are not upset at me because of the way I acted.** Shuang said **no Nate this is your family and I want you to feel comfortable, you are as important to me as you brothers and sisters.** Nate said **thank you mum it means lot to me, you don't have to talk to Ella, I can take care of myself. **Shuang kissed Nate's forehead and said, **time for lunch.**

That night Shuang forgot her phone on a couch. George noticed and was going to take it to her room when he noticed a new message from a Jessi. He decided to take a look and had to sit down when he saw a picture of 2 teenagers that looked exactly like Adam Jr. and Ella the only difference was the hair style and the clothes, maybe they looked a little younger. The message read, **mom hope you are having as much fun as Kyle and I. XOXOXO Jessi. Kyle sends love, he is texting Adam.**

Over at the Disney California Adventure Park, Jose and Jodi had joined the Trager family. Kyle and Jessi kept in touch with them. Kyle had some clothes he wanted to give Jose and Jessi had some for Jodi. They were all sitting at the Alfresco Tasting Terrace sharing some appetizers for lunch. Kyle said, **Jose and you and Jodi still in school?** Jose said, **yes we want to get our high school diploma, you should see the school is really nice now, Pastor Williams has been getting some anonymous donations and also donations from a corporation, I think Cheng and something. **Kyle and Jessi smiled at each other, they did not know their parent s were donating to pastors William school and were happy about it. Then Jodi added, **Jose turned eighteen two months ago, and is working at Mc. Donald's almost full time on the weekends and after school, for the summer he is working as many hours as he can get, with the money we are renting a room in a boarding home, in a year I'll be eighteen and I'll get a job too. **Jessi said, **I'm glad to hear your dreams are coming true. **

After lunch they headed to The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror and they all screamed their lungs off with the drop. Nicole decided to by the photo. They were surprised to find Tom and Paige at The Little Mermaid ~ Ariel's Undersea Adventure. Stephen said, **what a surprise Tom, what brings you here?** Tom said, **mainly work, but I saw no reason not to have fun, Emily is very busy, and I thought Paige would have fun coming with me.** Stephen said, **is there a threat that we should be worried about? **Toms said, **I don't think so or I would have not brought Paige, but in my line of business you can never be too careful.**

Tom stayed with the group for the rest of the day and Paige got spoiled by Jessi, Lori and Jodi. At night they attended the World of Color show. Jessi took Paige in her arms and spilled water on the floor and started levitating to give Paige a good view. Kyle told her, **Jessi what are you doing?!, **Jessi told him **shut up Kyle and come up here, there is a good view, and no one will notice, they all are watching the show**. Kyle thought Jessi was right and joined her.

After five days the vacation came to and end.

Lori's POV

We really had a wonderful vacation, but I miss Mark, I wonder why he is always so interested in Kyle and Jessi even when new are on vacation? That day by the beach was very relaxing. It was fun to watch Jessi's and Kyle's reaction when I said we should have not worried about them when they were missing, as sunning at the beach of California did not seem that dangerous.

I always was kind of scared of Mr. Foss, but now he does not see mas scary, plus I loved his little daughter Paige she is so cute.

I cannot wait to go back home and tell Hilary all we did, too bad she could not come with us. The he only bad thing is that I need to go back to work.

Over in Seattle, the Latnok board was talking to Cassidy, Ron Maxwell was saying, **I cannot believe we actually gave their freedom to the 3 experiments in exchange for what? Grace live, that's stupid. He had been the Latnok chair until recently and wanted his seat back. **Then Ann a woman in her late 40's said,** Ron what is done is done, Michael, what about you working on getting Kyle, Jessi and Nate to work for us, we will pay them of course. **Then looking at the board members she said, **we have tried force and that is obviously not going to work, let's try friendlier methods, after all what we want is their cooperation, whatever we pay them will be nothing compared to what they are worth. **Ron looked at Cassidy and said, **Michael just get them to cooperate with us, I don't care what methods you use.**

* * *

**Thank to Mc aj and remma500 for your reviews. Please review, it keeps me going. Ideas and suggestions are appreciated. **


	9. Ella, Adam Jr and George

Chapter 9

Ella, Adam Jr. and George

The tourists and their guide were entering The Forbidden City at 8:30 in the morning. Cong was providing them with information, **Lying at the city center and called Gu Gong in Chinese, it was the imperial palace for twenty-four emperors during the Ming and Qing dynasties. It was first built throughout 14 years during the reign of Emperor Chengzu in the Ming Dynasty. Now known as the Palace Museum. It is the world's largest palace complex and covers 74 hectares. Surrounded by a 52-meter-wide moat and a 10-meter-high wall are more than 8,700 rooms.**

They went on visiting the different parts as Cong enthusiastically continue explaining every detail. A couple of hours later Ella said, **mom, why didn't you hire a tourist guide without an accent, I am getting a headache trying to understand this man. **Adam turned bright red. Shuang could not believe Ella said that. Cong said, **I so sorry miss, my English terrible, I apologize, I'll try to speak clear. **George was looking at the floor. Even Adam Jr. seemed embarrassed. Nate did not even think about what he did next. He spoke to Cong in Chinese and told him, **I apologize for the behavior of the lady, she has an imbalance of yin and yang and a disrupted flow of chi. **Cong said in Chinese** did she not comply with her ancestors' worship rituals? **Nate said, **I think that is the problem.**

Ella looked at Nate and demanded, **what did you tell him?!** Nate calmly replied, **you mean you don't understand Chinese, what a pity, with your last name I was sure you would. Strange and you still have the nerve to complain about Cong's accent. **Now Ella was furious, she told Shuang **Mom I cannot believe you are letting that idiot talk to me like this! **Shuang took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down, what was going on with Ella? Then she said, **Ella, do you realize how rude you are being? I thought you would know better. **Ella was now beyond angry how her mother, could be blaming her? George had understood most of what was said he had studied Chinese for 5 years, but was shy about speaking. He told Ella, **Ella please take it easy Nate was just apologizing to Cong. **He decided not to tell her the rest.

Ella now said in a calmer voice, **I don't need anyone to apologize for me. Mom I don't want to see Nate for the rest of the trip, either he leaves or I leave. ** Nate said, **look why don't I disappear for the rest of the day and give you a chance to talk things over. **Then looking at Adam and Shuang he said, **I will be fine, don't worry, just do what is best for your family, I'll see you tonight. **Then he started walking away. Adam looked at Shuang and told her, **Shuang I am going with Nate, I'll see you later. **Shuang kissed his cheek and said **thanks.**

Adam caught up with Nate and said, **Nate I hope you don't mind me trailing along. **Nate smiled at Adam gratefully and said, **not at all, I was afraid that I completely blew it and that you and Shuang would not want to see me again. ** Adam gave Nate a hug and told him, **Nate, Shuang and I are here to stay, you are our son and we love you, don't you think it's that easy to get rid of us.** Nate hugged him back and said spontaneously**, thank you dad, I think is going to take a while for the idea to sink in. I am sorry I was rude with Ella. I just did not like how she treated Cong. I guess because I've been treated like that, and just like Cong there is nothing I could do. I probably went too far by telling Cong that she has an imbalance of her yin and yang, I actually implied she has a mental health problem.** Adam thought about it, true Nate had been rude to Ella but only to defend someone else. He told Nate, **son you were rude to her for a good reason, just between you and me Ella is way too spoiled. She is a woman, there is nothing I can do, I wish I would have been there for her when she was growing up, unfortunately she is going to have to learn from the hard knocks of life.**

Nate and Adam continued with a self-guided tour, Adam was surprised about how much Nate knew about Chinese culture. Nate was surprised about how much Adam knew about the Forbidden City and how comfortable he made him feel. He reminded him of Kyle.

At 4:30 Adam told Nate, **you know they are going to be having dinner at Chengfu Courtyard and will have the same meal that Mao's and Nixon enjoyed. I was thinking we could go back to the hotel and have our private bespoke tea ceremony. What do you say? That sounds great. **Nate said.

At dinner Shuang was talking to Ella, she started, **Ella I love you very much, but I don't think it's fair for you to ask me to decide between you and Nate. Adam and I invited Nate for this trip, and we want him to finish the trip with us. **Ella had calmed down and said, **fine he can stay, but don't expect me to be nice to him. **George said, **come on Ella, what is the point of being unfriendly, at least give him a chance.** Ella look at George and told him, **George you are really pushing it, just be happy I don't demand for him to leave. **Then she thought to herself, I am sure mom was not serious about choosing between me and Nate, after all I am her daughter, I think she is just upset, because she does not like for me to put working people down. By tomorrow she will forget the whole incident.

When they came back to the hotel they found Adam and Nate playing chess and conversing. Shuang went over ad kissed Adam and gave a brief hug to Nate. Nate smiled at her realizing she was not upset. Shuang sat down to watch them play. George and Adam Jr. followed, neither one was in the mood to listen Ella complain. Adam told Nate, **it's your turn to tell me how you know so much about Chinese culture, I told you how I learned about the Forbidden City. **Nate looked at him and said, **I attended boarding school from the time I was seven until I was twelve. I had a partial scholarship and had to pay for the rest by working that is how I met Mr. Yu, I was assigned to help him. He was in charge of linens and the school garden. I helped him for 2 hours before breakfast, and for 8 hours on Saturday. I really liked helping him he was in his late 70's his wife died of a stroke, and his only son and his family died in a car accident, three years before I met him. He said there was no point in retiring. Then when I was eight he asked me if I wanted to be his grandson, I of course agreed, since then he called me Sūnzi. He taught me to speak and to write mandarin Chinese as well as Chinese philosophy and history, he came from an aristocratic Chinese family that had to escape to America.**

Then Nate told Adam, **I think you are trying to distract me. **Adam said smiling, **you do have the advantage, I need to do what I can.**

Nate ended up winning the game. Adam Jr. told him, **care to play another game. **Nate was surprised but said, **sure. **When they had been playing for an hour Adam Jr, asked Nate, **are you still in touch with Mr. Yu? **Nate answered, **spiritually, he died when I was 13, I still have to go and perform the ancestors worship rituals for him. There is no one else to do it. I know he understands why I've made him wait so long. He always told me that I had a fighting spirit and that all my pieces would fall together. **

Shuang said, **sounds like Mr. Yu was very important to you. **Nate said reflectively**, he still is, but it's hard to consider the positives in survival mode. I'll have to find balance before I perform his rituals. I think that is what he would want.** Then in a more informal tone he told Adam Jr**. now even your mom is trying to get me distracted. **Adam Jr. said **you are a good player, even with distractions you are ahead. **After another hour of playing they decided to call it a night and finish the next day.

Adam Jr. POV

We have been in China for a week and a half now it has been fun and very educational. China is where the family of my adoptive father George Chuang came from, and the family of my brother George. I think when I get back I am going to enroll in a Chinese class. I am starting to realize how lucky I am having 2 fathers. I am really starting to think of Adam as my father, I can see he loves me, and we are so much alike, he really gets me.

It was hard to have Nate travel with us at first, maybe because I just wanted our family for this vacation. He has made me reflect about my life however, I often forget how privileged I am. I have heard bits and pieces of his life and it sure sounds hard, but he does not seem to be fully aware of that. Overall he keeps a positive attitude. I have not heard him complain once about all the things, Ella, George and I complain about, such as not liking the food, the air conditioning not being properly adjusted, the bed being too uncomfortable, or our favorite jacket not being returned in time from the cleaner.

I am tired of how Ella keeps bugging him about his clothes doesn't she get that, not everyone is as privileged as us and that Nate does not have the money to buy expensive clothes. If she talks about that one more time, I am going to have a talk with her. Too bad that Ella and Nate are not getting along, it is mostly Ella's fault, it is hard to blame Nate for being rude with her after the way she acts. I know Ella has not been the same since her boyfriend had that accident, but she cannot just take it out on the world. I am tired of asking her to get professional help. But she is my twin sister and I love her, I will always stand by her no matter what.

George POV

I am glad that Adam Jr. and Nate are getting along it will make things easier when I face mom and Adam. Now Ella she is a different story, I don't know how she is going to take it. It worries me I know how hard the accident of her boyfriend has been on her.

I am upset at mom and Adam first for not being honest, and then for letting Nate have a terrible childhood, who has heard of a seven-year old working to pay for boarding school? I don't know that much about Kyle and Jessi, at least they were adopted, but not until they were teenagers. Their childhoods could have been bad. They look so much like Adam Jr. and Ella that I think it's going to be hard not to love them when I get to meet them.

I am very upset with mom and Adam, why did they not get Nate nice clothes before the trip he barely has anything to wear. Ella keeps torturing him with that. I tried loaning him some of my clothes, but Ella made a big scene about it.

I really like Nate, and I am starting to see him and love him like a brother, I think he feels the same way. Maybe because we've had time to just talk at night, I must say he is a good listener. He totally gets how I feel about never having a chance to meet my dad. Ella and Adam Jr. have never even wanted to listen. It seems like he is really close to Kyle and Jessi, they text each other all the time. I assume they must be as close as I am with Adam Jr. and Ella. I hope we all can become close some day.

I have decided to wait until after the vacation to confront mom and Adam. No reason to ruin the vacation even further. I am learning so much about the country of my ancestors. Mom, Adam and Nate have encouraged me to use my Chinese, it seems my spoken Chinese is not a bad as I thought, people actually understand me.

Mom has asked me if I have a problem, she knows me well. I keep telling her that there is nothing I need to talk about at the moment.

Jessi, Kyle and Declan were training with Tom. Tom had Kyle and Jessi levitating a brick while running 50 laps around the warehouse. He was working on Declan's close quarter combat skills. At break time Tom told Kyle and Jessi, **Emily asked me to talk to you, she was wondering if you would be interested in doing some contract work for Madacorp, apparently they are having a hard time with the new computer system, and she thought maybe you could help. Don't feel like you have to do it just because I am with Emily.**

Kyle said, **Tom let us think about it, we also have to discuss it with Nate after all he is a partner in Ark. **Jessi said, **now that Emily is in charge I would feel comfortable helping out.** Tom said, **take your time I will tell Emily that you are considering it.**

Later in the week, Kyle and Jessi were reviewing their SPEC scans. Jessi said, **Kyle look I am starting to see a pattern forming now that the nightmares are diminishing. See the reactivity in this particular area is diminishing. **Kyle took a look at it and said, **I see it Jessi, now the question is how do we speed the process up? **

Jessi thought about it and said, **I have an idea, it should work for us, maybe even for Nate, but I don't think it would work for Tom. Let's go to the memory of our worst nightmares while getting our SPEC scans, and then we can focus on decreasing the abnormal activity now that we know what we are looking for.**

Kyle said, **great idea, do you want to go first?** Jessi said, **of course after all I am smarter, you can see what I do and then replicate it. **Kyle kissed her and then said, **don't forget you are also faster and stronger.** They both laughed.

Jessi went in to the SPEC machine and started restructuring her nightmares mentally, while monitoring the activity of her brain, after a couple of hours her – SPEC scan looked "normal" of course she still had her incredibly increased brain activity.

Kyle's turn came and after two hours and ten minutes his patterns "normalized". Jessi told him, **see I am faster. **Kyle said, **well now let's see if it works.**

Kyle told Jessi, **Jessi, are you sure we have all the designs in the laptop and the portable hard drive.** Jessi said, **yes we do Kyle, how many more times are you going to ask me? ** Kyle said, **sorry Jessi I am just getting anxious to start the pilot for the solar panels when we get to Noah's Inc. **Jessi kissed his cheek and said, **me, too, Kyle, but remember we are also going to be helping Adam to audit his factory. We will not be leaving for another couple of days. **Kyle said, **let's go to the park and shoot some hoops, it should help us to relax.**

Kyle and Jessi had been shooting hoops for an hour when they saw someone approaching. As the person got closer Kyle stood in front of Jessi protectively. The person stopped and said, **I come in peace I just need to talk to you.** Kyle responded, **you can get closer but if this is a trick, you will not be walking away. **Cassidy walk over and told them **I am here to invite you to join the Latnok students club, the board members would like to get to know you better and possibly offer you a job, and that brother of yours Nate is also invited.**

Jessi looked at him with fire in her eyes and told him, **and what makes you think we would be interested. We have made it clear we want nothing to do with Latnok. **Cassidy turned to Kyle and said, **what do you say mate? **Kyle looked at him cautiously and told him, **you've heard Jessi. **Michael said, **I'll tell the board, but if you change your mind Nate knows how to reach me, unlike him I have not changed my phone number.** Then he walked away, this was just the beginning of his new plan.

Ella's POV

I am glad I only have to put up with Nate for two more days. He has managed to ruin most of my vacation. It is embarrassing to have someone like him walking with our group. But it seems like no one else even notice. I don't understand why mom invited him, and I can't believe she has actually taken his side when I complained about him.

It is bad enough that I have to put up with Adam trying to get in to my life. I don't think I am ever going to think of him as a father, after all he was not there for me when I was growing up. Plus I don't even know what his assets are. As far as I know he could be taking advantage of mom's money.

I have to say that I did enjoy that helicopter ride over the Great Wall. Tomorrow we will be actually walking on the Great Wall that will be fun. The Forbidden City was fun to explore especially because we did not have Nate or Adam with us. It was just like the old times mom, Adam Jr., George and me. I wish things would have stayed like that. I was much happier. I miss Luca so much, I wonder if he is ever going to come out of that coma? The whole problem was that he needed a summer job, and look what happened. Well I am never associating with people who are not independently wealthy again. It's too painful.

Nate was talking to Amanda, and walking on the banister of the balcony, they were on the 13th floor. He thought everyone was sleeping. Adam Jr. was having a hard time getting to sleep and decided to go and get some fresh air. Nate was telling Amanda, **I'm glad you are having a good time at the beach with your cousins, but that does not stop me from missing you. **Amanda asked, **how are those spoiled siblings of yours treating you? **Nate said, **it could be worse…**Then he turned around and saw Adam Jr. looking at him with an expression that was hard to read. He told Amanda, **love you have to go**. Then he jumped off the banister to the balcony.

Adam Jr. asked him** Nate what were you doing? Talking to my girlfriend, **Nate responded, hoping Adam Jr. would not ask more. Adam Jr. said, **I mean on top of the banister, you realize we are on the 13****th**** floor. **Nate was not sure how to answer he said, **It is pretty high up here, I guess I was just enjoying the view. I better get back to bed. ** Adam Jr. said, **you were not thinking about jumping, were you?** Nate realized he was going to have to give a better explanation. He said, **not at all, my survival instinct is pretty strong. The truth is that I enjoy heights and my balance is pretty good. But you are right it's not a good idea to walk on the banister of a balcony on the 13****th**** floor. I am sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. ** Adam Jr. said, **all is cool Nate, but you have to admit that you like pretty strange things. **Nate smiled and said, **I guess I do, I just never thought about it. What about you Adam, what brings you out here? **Adam Jr. said, **I came for some fresh air to help me get to sleep. Goodnight then Adam,** Nate said. **Goodnight Nate, **Adam Jr. answered.

Kyle was in his room packing his suitcase, Nicole came in and gave him a hug, he smiled and said,** love you mom. **Nicole said, **I love you too Kyle, and I am going to miss you and Jessi, being away for three weeks is a long time. ** Kyle said, **it is, I will miss everyone, we'll call every day and Skype. **

Later in the day Lori, Josh, Jessi and Kyle were sitting at the Rack drinking a smoothie. Josh said, **I wish I could go with you, going to a secret island sounds really exciting. ** Lori told him, **you idiot they are not going to a secret island but to a small island in the pacific. I wish I could go too. **Kyle smiled at them and said, **you know it's not like we are going for a vacation, we are going to spend most of our time working. **Lori told him **whatever Kyle you are still going to be in an island in the pacific.** Jessi said, **I'm going to miss you all, three weeks is a long time, I am not sure if I am ready to be away from home for that long.** Lori gave her a hug and told her, **you'll be okay Jessi I'll miss you and Kyle. **

Over in China the travelers were visiting the Great Wall, Cong was saying **the wall is 26 feet high at this particular point, you can see some holes that were used to shoot arrows.**

A six-year-old boy and his family were nearby, the little boy decided to take a look and climb to one of the spots for arrow shooting, that was when he lost his balance, his mother screamed. All the people around rushed to see what happened. The father of the boy was looking over the wall and said in Chinese, **hang on son, we will get the fire department to rescue you, don't let go.** The little boy had fallen about ten feet and out of instinct had managed to grab on to a brick that was sticking out.

Nate looked at the situation and realized the little boy would not be able to hang on for much longer, he started taking his sneakers and socks off, then he started climbing down the wall. When Shuang realized what Nate was doing she started crying quietly, Adam put an arm around her and told her, **I don't think Nate would be doing this unless he thinks is safe. ** Shuang looked at him and said, **I hope you are right Adam I just cannot lose him. **

Nate was not at all sure that it would be safe but he had to try, sure he was a good climber, but this wall did not offer that much to hang on to, his only advantage was that he could use his feet to hang on to things. He made his way down to the little boy as fast as he could holding on to the cracks and unevenness of the wall.

As soon as he was close enough he lifted the little boy and asked him, **are you able to hang on to my back and neck?** The little boy looked terrified but shook his head affirmatively, Nate placed him on his back, took off his belt and used it to secure they boy further. Nate started the difficult ascend. At one point Nate lost his footing and was hanging on just with one hand, but he managed to recover and continued. However that scared the boy so much that he ended up throwing up. Nate thought to himself, I am going to have to try atom bonding with the wall, with the extra weight of the boy, I am not sure if we will make it. I am not even sure if my mind is strong enough to modify the polarity of my cells to that degree.

Nate carefully continued climbing he found the smallest cracks on the wall to hang on to with his feet and hands. He ended up being able to form a weak bond with the wall, which added to his strength and agility made a difference. Shuang was painfully looking from the top of the wall, Adam had her in an embrace. He was very worried too, especially after Nate had lost his footing.

George and Adam were also looking down, wondering how Nate had managed to recover his footing, or how he was managing to climb at all. Ella was pacing, sure she did not like Nate, but she did not want him dead or injured either, like Luca.

Finally Nate made it over the wall the parents of the boy took him off Nate's back, and thanked him. Nate took his T-shirt off as it was covered with the vomit of the child, and then sat down reclining on the wall. His muscles were shaking from the effort. He was sweating profusely. He had definitely pushed his mind too hard and had a piercing headache his nose was bleeding. His body was full of scratches from the wall. He was holding his head with his hands and had his eyes closed.

Shuang and Adam rushed to his side followed by George. Shuang hugged him crying and forgetting everything else, she said, **Son I am so proud of you, and I am thankful you made it back up. **Adam realized that besides overusing his body he clearly had overused his mind, he sat by his side and asked him, **Nate, Son is this the first time you get this type of headache?** Nate said in a low voice, **yes dad.** Adam put an arm around him and said, **I use to get them all the time, try to quiet all of your senses and concentrate on your happiest memory.** Nate asked, **how do I quiet my senses? It just seems like I can perceive everything and it's very painful. **Adam said, **just concentrate interiorly on your favorite color and when your senses are quiet go to the memory. I am right here with you, if you let me in I can guide you.**

Nate opened his mind to Adam, and saw him sitting with him, Adam then guided him every step of the way until Nate got to his happiest memory, and Adam was surprised to find out that Nate's happiest memory was from his time in the hospital when Shuang, Jessi, Kyle and himself were with him, Nate's headache started to improve and his nose stop bleeding but he felt very sleepy.

Adam realized Nate would need to walk to the bus before going to sleep as he probably would end up in a very deep sleep for a few hours. He said, **Nate you need to stand up and I'll guide you to the bus, then you can go to sleep. ** Adam and George helped Nate to his feet and George told Nate, **lean on me, I can help support you. Cong went to the other side of Nate and also helped him.**

Shuang said, **wait Nate needs to get his shoes on. **Nate was only wearing his shorts. Adam told her, **Shuang I don't think we have time, he is about to go in to a deep sleep, we can worry about that later.**

Adam Jr. and Ella were shocked, they were walking behind. Adam Jr. said, **Ella did you hear that, did mom call Nate son, and did Adam do the same. **Ella said, **that is what I heard Adam. What was Adam doing with Nate? What type of headache is that? And why did Adam use to get them all the time? **Adam said, **yes and how was Nate able to climb that wall, I cannot see what he was holding on to, and how was he able to use his feet like that? **Ella said**, I think that mom and Adam have a lot of explaining to do.**

Nate went in to a deep sleep in the bus after Cong gave him a travel pillow and a small blanket. Shuang sat with him and had him recline his head on her shoulder she looked at him with maternal worry. Adam Jr. told Adam, **are you and mom planning to explain. **Adam said, **yes as soon as we get to the hotel. **Adam sat as near as possible to Nate and Shuang.

Ella told George, **what do you think about this situation baby brother? **George said, **I figured out that Nate is our brother at the beginning of the trip, but I was planning to wait until we got home before questioning mom and Adam.** Ella said, **is that why you were being so friendly with Nate? Yep, plus I am starting to see him as a brother. I've had time to talk to him at night and I think he is very likable and look he just risk his life and did, I don't know how much damage to himself to save that little boy.**

Adam Jr. thought about it, and asked, **George do you know how he managed to climb like that, I've never seen nothing like it. **George said **not really, all I know is that he grew up in foster care, seems like he had a really hard life. I also know he is incredibly bright, he attends UW and hopes to get 2 doctorates by the end of the year. I am sure you have figured out he is really into his girlfriend Amanda. **Ella said, **I certainly expect an explanation from mom and Adam, if Nate is our brother, then why did he grow up in foster care? And why didn't mom or Adam buy him something to wear besides those horrible clothes, before bringing him for a family trip? **Adam Jr. asked, **George do you know how old Nate is? He is 21. **Ella said, **he is only 2 years older than us Adam, I guess we are lucky….**

The luxury bus pulled in to the hotel, Shuang gently started running a hand over Nate's hair, and Adam got on his knees to put Nate's shoes on, with their children watching. Nate finally opened his eyes the headache was gone but he was really sleepy and felt weak. Then he realized Adam had just finished putting his shoes on. He forced himself to sit up straight and said, **thank you, I did not mean to cause so much trouble. **Shuang told him, **you know it was no trouble you are a hero, you saved that little boy. **Nate blushed, and decided maybe he should try to stand up. After standing up he put all his effort in to walking and everyone walked to the elevator.

When they got to the suite Adam Jr. looked at his mother and said, **mom we have a lot of questions.** Shuang said, **I'll answer all of them, but let's wait for Nate to finish with his shower. I also need to get changed. I have Nate's blood all over me.** That brought some tears to Shuang's eyes, Adam Jr, gave his mom a hug and said, **sure mom there is no rush, I'll go and check on George and Nate.**

When Adam Jr. got in to George's and Nate's room he found Nate wrapped in a towel, going through his suitcase trying to find something to wear as he had already packed. He finally pulled out some Pajama bottoms and an undershirt. Adam Jr. said, **Nate if you want I could lend you a pair of shorts and a polo shirt to go with them. ** Nate thought about it and said, **that'll be great, it is too early to go to bed, but the only clean clothes I have left are the ones I am planning to wear for the trip tomorrow. Adam and you are going back to Seattle tomorrow? **Adam Jr. asked**. **Nate looked at him and said, **no use to continue keeping secrets. We are actually flying to Noah Inc. to do an audit of his solar panel factory. I think it will be mostly Kyle and Jessi doing it with dad and me trailing along. **

They finally all sat down to talk around the dinner table. Shuang thought Nate should not wait for dinner, she was sure he would need a lot of food to help him recover. That is when she noticed that the fingertips of Nate's fingers were raw, she looked at them and said, **Nate I think we need to get your fingers bandaged. **Nate said, **it is really not that bad, I heal really fast, and it does not hurt. **He was happy Shuang did not look at his feet he did not like bandages unless there was no other choice. **Okay Nate but I am taking a look tomorrow morning. **Shuang said. She realized that Nate had high pain tolerance, but she was determined to get him proper care, after all she was his mother.

After the first course was served George said looking at Shuang and Adam, **it will be nice if you tell us what is going on, look I already figured out that Nate is your son and our brother, but we would like to know more details, and please include details on Kyle and Jessi, I know about them. I was planning to ask when we got back home. **Ella looked at them and said, **I cannot believe you would keep something like this from us. **Adam added, **I agree with Ella, I just don't understand a thing, and why didn't Nate grow up with us? **

Nate said, **mum has wanted to tell you for a while, but Kyle, Jessi and I have convinced her not to, because we did not want to put you at risk. We also do not want to put mum or dad at risk. **Adam Jr. asked** what type of risk?**

Shuang said, **I'll better start from the beginning if it is going to make any sense. I never told you because I wanted you to have happy and normal childhoods, and I wanted to keep you a safe as possible.** Shuang told them how Adam and she were created by Professor Kern. Ella said, **you are saying that you and Adam are so smart because your gestation was longer, and then you passed that on to me and Adam, and to a certain degree, to George, that is going to take a while to grasp. **

George asked **and what about Nate, Kyle and Jessi?** Nate said, **If you don't mind I'll tell you about myself. **Adam said, **go ahead son. **Shuang smiled at him and patted his shoulder. Nate continued, **I'll give you the short version, you can ask me more later if you want. I was created as an unapproved experiment by Latnok in Congo, my gestation lasted two years, and because of being gestated in a Gorilla, my genome had further epigenetic changes, that is why I love heights and I am a relatively good climber. **George said, **it seems to me that you are an amazing climber. **Nate said, **that's because you have not met Kyle and Jessi.** He smiled and continued, **I am experiment B1XY, and was property of Latnok until a few weeks ago, actually Kyle and Jessi were too but they had managed to escape.**

Shuang hugged Nate and said, **Nate please do not think of yourself as property, if anything Latnok created you from me and Adam, and then kidnaped you and deprived us from our right to raise you and your right to have a family.** Nate said, **I 'll try my best to look at things like that, it's just that after being treated like property all of my life and being reminded constantly of my status, it's hard to look at things differently. Even if at some level I always knew I did not belong to Latnok.**

Nate continued **Latnok had told me that my mother and father ordered me and abandoned me. I believed their version of things until I actually met them. Mum and dad knew nothing about me, I'm just lucky they have decided to love me as a son.** Shuang said,** you are our son Nate I should have known about you, but when I left I never looked back and now I am sorry because you and Jessi paid for my mistakes. **Adam added, **Son, I should have known about you I was the Latnok chair at the time and you even tried to approach me as a small child, I have no excuse, I just hope you know how much I love you. **Nate was moved and said, **I love you and mum. I still think I am lucky you choose to love me. I also know mum that you actually escaped Latnok, it would have been too dangerous for you to return. It could still be dangerous it is best if they think you are dead. That is why I did not escape, not when there was another option available.**

Adam continued, **Kyle is my son, and Jessi is your mother's daughter, but I love her as my own. **Shuang said, **you know I love Kyle as my own right Adam. **Adam kissed her temple and said, **I know and Kyle knows too. They spend the first 16 years of their lives in a pod that I invented, that was not my intention, but I got kicked out of Zzyzx and there were several attempts to kill me. That is no excuse. Kyle and Jessi were treated like computers most of their lives. Kyle was helped to escape by a friend of mine when they tried to terminate him and was adopted. Jessi escaped when Zzyzx exploded and Kyle found her.**

Nate said, **I've known about Kyle and Jessi for many years, and we even worked on projects together before I realized who they were. I was devastated when I thought they terminated Kyle. I went to look for Jessi after the explosion, I did not find her but I am glad Kyle did. **

Adam Jr. said, **it's a lot to take in but I want to meet Kyle and Jessi. Adam what if we all l fly with you to Noah Inc. tomorrow?**

* * *

**My beta reader is back! The story should be much better from now on. I am also going to make some changes to a few chapters,and correct grammar and spelling nothing major.**

**I appreciate the reviews of danni98, remma500 and Mc aj. Guest I like you idea about Paige, I will work on it. Please review, it keeps me going. Suggestions are appreciated.**


End file.
